


I Wanna Be Me

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable Mark Tuan, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Mark Tuan, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Idols, M/M, Mark has both sex parts, Omega Mark Tuan, Romance, smutt here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Lim Jaebeom thought he was having a rough day when he finds his lover of several years has been cheating on him. But it seems that might be the least of this Idol's problems as he accidentally ends up exposing Mark Tuan's actual identity. Want another plot twist? Everyone thought Mark was an alpha, turns out that wasn't true either...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 131
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So depression is high as hell and I wanted to write something that will be fun and sweet and full of fluff and just whatever this may turn into. I know I have a series going on but in this one, it's not as complex. Jaebum is just a black panther and Mark is just a black cat. There's no powers or kicking ass with agents. Just Idols and hybrids that fall in love. I'm sorry if this doesn't interest you or isn't fun to read. I'm just trying to get through another day and find something to hold onto. Either way, I hope someone likes it, even if I don't continue this or what may happen in the future.

How could he be so dumb? How blind had he been to not notice? Not to head the signs? Hell, Jinyoung had been telling him over and over again that he was being a dumbass. They’d argue over it all the time and yet, every single time, Jaebum would stand up for her. Why? Because he was so madly, deeply in love with her. They’ve been together for years too and he was going to marry her. Key word, ‘was’. Sherry Bennett, was as stunning as she was vicious. Just her eyes could kill and her heart was just as cold but to her fan base, she was a sweetheart. Cunning would be the world Jinyoung would say each and every time. She was a snake, ‘no offense Bam’ which Bam understood completely for he agreed. Sherry knew how to deceive and use others and Jaebum had been one to fall under her charm just like every other man she’s been with. But Jaebum thought he had been different in her eyes. That he had been the one to melt her cold exterior and saw the real her. But it was proven that he had let the venom run through his veins and now he’s in this fucking mess. Did he even really love her or was that just the poison talking too? Right now though, he knows he hates her. She ripped his heart out with no mercy and today was supposed to be a special day. It was their anniversary and though both had busy schedules, he wanted to go and surprise her with a ring. To finally announce that he was ready to settle down with the omega but she had been ‘preoccupied’. And maybe, Jaebum shouldn’t have done it the way he did but he couldn’t help it. He wanted the world to know as he would catch this special moment on Vlive for all the world and his fans to see. His fans were like his family and friends so why wouldn’t he want to share this moment? But as soon as he slipped inside the hotel room, he and the whole world saw something you would assume would only happen in soap operas. Sherry was with another alpha in bed and well, you can use your imagination to know what was going on.

That was just twenty minutes ago. Jaebum had been so shocked that he stood there frozen and completely forgetting he was still on live until Sherry finally took notice of him and looked at him in horror before she looked to the tiny red dot on his phone. It had snapped Jaebum out of shock as Jaebum fumbled to turn the video off before he decked the guy several times. Needless to say, the hotel was left a mess, yelling and screaming took place and now Jaebum is on his way to the airport to head back home. His phone has been ringing off the hook none stop. The pinging noise of text after text to no doubt the news shouting out about this scandal and shit. Jaebum just wants everything to stop. But of course it’s not gonna stop. He’s famous worldwide. One of the number one Idols out there of his parent’s corporation, Lim Foundations. Everyone knows who he is. In a world where hybrids are one percent of the population, it’s hard to not take notice of an alpha black panther. Where hybrids used to just be for human pleasure, they’re now rising up in the world and showing others that they’re people too. It’s what his family takes pride in as they’re one of the firsts among a few other corporations that have shined light onto the world and letting humans see hybrids for what they are. But with what just happened with Sherry, Jaebum isn’t sure what’s gonna happen…

The Lim Foundations is reined number one in Korea as not only being a safe place for hybrids, but a home on top of helping hybrids achieve their dreams and function among humans. Breeds and races from all over the world have come to Lim Foundations. It doesn’t matter your past or if you’re rich or poor. They didn’t give up on you and would help you in anyway they could. It wasn’t about the money to the Lim’s. Though, it helps to fund and keep the corporation going, they just want to show the world about hybrids. To break what society has made humans think and for future generations of hybrids to be able to walk among the humans without fear. It took many many years to come this far and there are several other corporations doing the same. Like Wang Corp. They reign number one in China and are a family of wolves, but they take in other hybrids as well as humans just like the Lim Corporation. Only difference is that the Wang’s have one rule, no felines. Now, the Lim’s and the Wang’s aren’t enemies but they’re not allies either. They coexist amongst each other for the greater good of hybrids, but the Lim’s don’t understand why they’d be against felines. In fact, they go to such great lengths to not be in the same room as them during events that require them to all be present. They’re even make sure to go before or after so they don’t accidentally bump into one another. It doesn’t make any sense but the Lim’s aren’t out there to cause scandals or make enemies so they just let the Wang’s do their thing. Jaebum can’t help but think that this will definitely make the Wang’s hate felines for sure with this scandal. I mean, Jaebum was dating a snake to start with but he thought snakes were more like Bam, kind and silly and not actually like what you call people…

Poor Jaebum. Where everyone thinks he’s a bad boy from his appearance and how he knows he’s sexy and flaunts it on stage, he’s really a big softie on the inside. Just because he’ll get close to you on stage doesn’t mean he’s a playboy. He’s a performer, a singer, a dancer, an artist, etc. It’s in his job description and as soon as the job is done, that’s it. He’s actually a gentleman who likes to help others. He even stopped in the middle of a busy schedule one time to help an old lady across the road. He’s also very kind and caring to his fans, but what will people see now? The news will blow it out of proportion. Hell, Sherry is probably already trying to save her own ass and career while Jaebum...Jaebum is just trying to keep himself from breaking down. But the weight of the ring in his pocket was a constant reminder. As well, as anywhere you went in Korea. They were a famous couple, they had a huge fan base alone with just them two. And now, it was just a bunch of chaos that was only going to get worse.

Jaebum’s leg bounces as the van pulls up to the airport. With his Vlive, it gave plenty of people chance to figure out things and of course they would all head to the airport. News reporters to angry fans surrounding the area but Jaebum had to still get on that plane. He had to get out of America and back to Korea so his family can figure out this mess together. Bracing himself, the twenty five year old gets out of the van. His manager and body guards are quick to provide cover as airport security tries to help them get through and into the airport. Jaebum doesn’t look or say anything. He keeps his head down and tries to keep a neutral expression. Any slight change could be used against him and that thought alone was scary. People were yelling and it was so loud. He could hear his name for sure but he couldn’t make out anything else as everyone was trying to talk over the other. It was suffocating. With so many people, he was surprised the barricades were holding but they couldn’t possibly hold for long. The airport didn’t have enough time with the sudden call and it’s really not their fault. They tried there best but when you got some angry people, chaos will happen and it happened in the airport. One barricade is broken and Jaebum notices the radio on one of the security guards says that. It jerks his attention toward where the guards are pointing. Jaebum feels his stomach drop as innocent people are getting caught in the crossfire when they’re just trying to get in and out of the airport and minding their own business. And to make matters worse, there apparently was another celebrity coming through at the same time that some angry fans mistook for it being him. “There’s a breach! They’re trying to attack, thinking it’s Lim Jaebeom!” the radio bleeps out and Jaebum curses. He can see now where there’s a lot more fans and people but for the other celebrity before he sees the breach and fans moving forth fast. Why wasn’t there more security for them? And that’s when Jaebum realizes it’s because they all went to him. Shit. “Help them!” Jaebum tells the airport security but they stand there just looking at him. Instantly, he breaks free and he can hear his manager calling out to him but Jaebum can’t stop. He has to help them. It’s his fault this happened and he’d feel horrible if they get seriously injured because of him. Rushing forth, the celebrity’s other fans are shocked to see him but let him through as he makes his way toward them. It’s when he’s at the part where the angry fans are at that Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull them back with gentle but firm hands as he tries to get to the person who was knocked down. There are the celebrity’s own manager and few body guards that are helping as well before thankfully, the other security approaches and Jaebum manages to get through and pull the person up. And it’s in the exact moment that Jaebum realizes why the Wang’s had the no feline rule. For when the person comes up to stand, their hat and face mask was ripped off and they clung onto Jaebum for dear life. And before him, stood Mark Tuan of Wang Corp who everyone assumed was a wolf just like the rest of the Wangs, when in fact him and the rest of the world now can see that Mark is a black cat. But that’s not all and it’s something only Jaebum can tell since he’s this close to Mark. He’s not an alpha like they claimed him to be. He’s actually an omega black cat as Mark’s eyes flashed and his scent spiked. And Jaebum, he just reacted back with his own flash of eyes and scent rising...

Oh fuck...this was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just one simple touch and every nerve in his being was lighting up. It was just one look and Jaebum felt like his eyes had been opened for the first time. It was just one scent and yet it felt like a punch to the gut as it was quickly becoming addicting. All just from one person. What was this? But as Jaebum was trying to figure this out, something snaps him out of it as he feels someone grab him. “Jaebum! Get your ass in gear! We need to move!” It was his manager and just like that, Jaebum is brought back to reality as there’s still chaos all around and the fact that they’re in the middle of the airport. Shit. The security surrounded them and were trying their best to move people back. Poor Mark look terrified and was shaking in his arms as claws dug in to cling. Jaebum’s instincts scream at him to keep Mark safe and with all the cameras steadily flashing, Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take off his jacket and places it over Mark’s head. It’s twice Mark’s size and provides good protection of hiding his black cat ears and tail. Mark lets out a scared noise that makes Jaebum hold him tighter, “Shh, I got you,” His deep voice soothes as he leans down to speak into Mark’s ear through the jacket. “Come on, this way,” Jaebum’s manager is trying to pull Jaebum forward but when they try to go, Mark cries out as pressure is put onto his ankle. Jaebum is quick to steady Mark and without thinking twice, he picks Mark up bridal style. With more security guards and staff rushing forth, a pathway is created as Jaebum carries Mark out of the chaos and into a small private room. You would think it would be a safe zone but now the two managers were arguing. “Do you realize what you guys have done?! You not only got Mark hurt, you exposed his privacy!” Jaebum’s manager is quick to retaliate, “We did no such thing! We can’t help that he got caught in the crossfire! Besides, Jaebum came to his rescue!” The two just kept arguing back and forth as their voices were steadily rising. Mark’s shaking was getting worse and Jaebum ends up snapping back, “Enough! We can settle this later. Whatever you need, I'll gladly provide whether it’s money, resources, whatever. But right now, we need to focus on what matters and I can’t do that with you guys scaring him further.” The two managers are stunned speechless before they hear Mark let out a scared whine. His scent is filling the room with distress and the two managers instantly feel bad. With them quiet, Jaebum goes back to tend to Mark. “It’s ok now, you’re safe.” Even with them sitting down now, Mark has yet to let go and his breathing is harsh. Jaebum’s movements are gentle as his hands rub soothing patterns across Mark’s back over the jacket. Jaebum isn’t sure how to calm Mark down but he goes with his instincts which tell him to sing. So he starts with a small tune as he lets his voice warm up. Just a tiny hum to try and get Mark’s attention before he begins actually singing. It’s one of his songs from over the years. One that shows how powerful and soothing his voice can be. And Mark hears him for after a moment or two, Jaebum can feel his shaking turning into little aftershocks before coming to a stop. By the time Jaebum stops singing, Mark’s breathing returned to normal as well and Mark just remains leaning into him. His scent has calmed and is now just his natural sweet smell instead of what Jaebum thinks had been a scent blocker before. Jaebum chances a peek inside the jacket by lifting the collar. Mark’s head is on his shoulder when his eyes lift up to meet his. Again, he is struck with Mark’s breathtaking beauty and with fresh tears in Mark’s eyes, it pulls at his heartstrings and is making him feel all sorts of things. Mark flushes at the intense gaze of Jaebum before he’s sitting up and looks down at Jaebum’s chest, “I got your shirt wet,” Mark ends up saying as he feels bad and ends up pouting. God, Mark was just pure adorable. “It’s fine. It’s just a shirt.” Just a shirt? Mark knows that shirt cost a fortune. But Jaebum redirects his attention as a hand reaches out to swipe away some stray tears, “Are you ok? I’m really sorry that you got dragged into my mess.” Jaebum expects his manager to start getting onto him but it seems the two managers left the room to give them some privacy. There were only a few security guards by the door now. Mark nods, going all shy. His cat ears and tail went away and the jacket was now resting over Mark’s shoulders. “Are you hurt?” Jaebum asks then for he had heard Mark cry out back there. Mark bites his bottom lip as he contemplates telling Jaebum before ending up shaking his head. “Mark, I can call you Mark right?” Mark can’t help but feel warmth at Jaebum being such a gentleman. From first coming to save him to even lending him his jacket to cover him before carrying him away. Not even during his attack did Jaebum take advantage as he solely cared about Mark’s wellbeing and right now, he was still being polite and respectful. “Yes. What should I call you?” Jaebum can’t help but let out a light chuckle, “Nice try on trying to change the subject. You can call me Jaebum like my friends and pack do but Mark, I know you’re hurt somewhere. It’s either your leg or your foot.” His hand hovers over Mark’s left side and Mark can tell Jaebum really wants to help but also doesn’t want to just touch Mark if it’s not allowed. What a kind alpha. Jaebum reminds him of Jackson. “A-ankle,” Mark gets out as he realizes Jaebum has leaned in close to him again. He can feel his heart beat faster and his face heating up all the way to his ears as such a handsome and sexy alpha carefully lifts the back of his knee to get a closer look at his ankle. “Is this ok?” Oh god, and now Jaebum is looking at him again with those wild eyes of his. Mark doesn’t trust his words and just nods as he hopes Jaebum can’t hear his heart thumping like Mark can. Jaebum goes back to looking at Mark’s leg that’s now resting over Jaebum’s as he rolls up part of Mark’s pant leg. He then removes Mark’s shoe and makes a noise at seeing the huge bruise already forming over the swelling of Mark’s ankle. Mark winces when Jaebum carefully feels around but he bites back the noise for he sees on Jaebum’s face how bad he feels and he doesn’t want him to feel worse. “It’s ok. It’s not your fault,” Mark tries to reassure but Jaebum shakes his head, “It is my fault though. It’s because of me that this happened to you.” Mark gave him a small smile, “But you came to my rescue when you could’ve just kept going so it makes up for everything.” Jaebum sulks, “Still-” Mark puts a finger to Jaebum’s lips, “If you want to make it up to me then you have to be my friend.” Jaebum lifts an eyebrow at that, “Friend?” his lips move over Mark’s finger. Mark is quick to remove his finger as he steadily ignores the tingling feeling it left behind. Jaebum is smirking though as Mark had clearly shown how it affected him. “Jeez, no wonder girls would faint around you. That look should be illegal,” Mark says and Jaebum is now laughing. It causes Mark to giggle as well before Jaebum says, “You really just want me to be your friend? I still feel bad. There has to be more I can do.” Mark looks back down at his foot, “Well, you might have to help me get onto the airplane.” Jaebum nods, “Good. I had planned to do that anyway so I’m glad I have permission now or you would’ve been mad at me for doing it anyway if you had said no.” Mark’s expression softens before he looks hesitant, “Um...about…” Mark wasn’t sure how to put it. He knows he’d been exposed so now the whole world would soon know that he is infact a feline but they don’t know he’s an omega. At least not yet. He can’t help but look over to the door where two airport security guards stand. They’re both hybrids and they’re looking at him like they want to do more than just protect him. It instantly makes Mark uncomfortable as he ducks his eyes and subconsciously lean closer to Jaebum. Jaebum had followed his line of sight and with a glare and fangs bared, the two security guards were brought back to attention as they stood down. Jaebum goes back to look at Mark to find him looking down and messing with the jacket sleeve. Mark doesn’t have to say anything for Jaebum to know. He knew the moment he found out. “I won’t tell anyone.” Mark’s head jerks up at that. Was it really that simple? Jaebum didn’t want anything in return for that secret? “I’ve seen many times what omegas have to go through and I know it’s worse for you. I wish you didn’t hide yourself but I understand why you do. And I’m really sorry that I ended up exposing that you’re a feline.” Mark’s heart warms at how kind and caring Jaebum really is. It’s not like he’s heard anything bad about Jaebum among the industry as there’s been nothing but good things said about him from people who meet and work with him. A ripping sound is heard and Mark watches shocked as Jaebum just rips off the sleeves of his arms as he starts to make bandages to wrap Mark’s ankle with. “So on behalf of our friendship, I get to sign your bandage.” Mark ends up giggling as Jaebum tries to humor him back into smiling and it’s working. “You only sign casts and I’m pretty sure my ankle isn’t broken, just sprained.” That doesn’t stop Jaebum though for as soon as he’s finished making the knot, he takes out a sharpie and signs it carefully, “There!” Mark giggles some more, “I can’t believe you just ruined your expensive shirt like this.” Jaebum finds himself really liking Mark’s giggles. That and his smile are bringing out joy during this shitty day he’s been having. Jaebum takes this chance to put Mark’s shoe back on and rolled his pant leg back down. “My shirt may have a price tag but true friendship is priceless.” Mark can’t believe this sap but his smile grows where his two little canines peek out. It’s in this moment that Jaebum feels his breath be taking away and his mouth blurts out the first thing that came to mind, “Damn, you’re so beautiful.” Mark instantly flushes which just adds to his beauty before he covers Jaebum’s face with his hands, “Stop it. I’m not going to end up being one of your fangirls!” This has Jaebum going into a fit of laughter at Mark’s cuteness before the door ends up opening and the two managers come back in. The two are shocked to see Mark and Jaebum in such good spirits and so close after the events that just took place but they’re not complaining. Some laughter and happiness was needed before the two faced the real world once again. “Ahem, well, we both discussed that we’d talk further about what went down when we get back to Korea,” Jaebum’s manager says. Mark and Jaebum both perk up at this, “You’re going to Korea too?” they say to one another. “Because we’re all going to the same place, we thought it would be better to book a jet as it would be safer and easier with everything that has happened so we’re gonna be on it together,” Mark’s manager adds. Jaebum lifts an eyebrow, “Whose jet? My family doesn’t own a jet.” Mark groans, “The Wang’s don’t either but Jackson owns several,” Mark says before looking to his manager, “That means Gaga knows.” The manager nods, “He called me highly upset and though he tried to call you first,” Mark makes a noise at that as he looks for his phone. He finds it in his pocket but it’s shattered to pieces, “He’s already booked the jet for you and says he’ll be waiting with Yugyeom by the time you land.” Mark feels bad. Jackson and Yugyeom must be worried sick, especially when they couldn’t get through to him from his phone. “Does he know Jaebum is coming too?” Mark asks and his manager lets out a huff, “You think I was going to tell him that information over the phone so he can have it grow into a fit of rage by the time we landed? Nope. He’s just going to be in for a surprise.” Oh. Mark and Jaebum share a look but the two managers don’t give them time to dwell on it, “Alright, we wasted enough time talking. Let’s get our asses on the jet now,” Jaebum’s manager says. Surely, this day couldn’t get any better, his manager thinks sarcastically.

Oh but it does…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't boring as we get started into this story. Maybe I can keep going with this...


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily, the airport security got it together and were able to get Jaebum and Mark onto the jet with no further issues and now they’re flying high and above on their way back to Korea. Mark sits near the window as he takes a moment to look at the clouds. He’s kind of glad his phone is shattered for the time being so he doesn’t have to deal with reality until he gets back to Korea. He’s sure his family on top of friends are trying to blow up his phone. That his social media accounts have one comment after the next. It’s times like these where he really wants to be by Jackson’s side. Jackson was the one who encouraged Mark to become an Idol. Mark didn’t have a life goal as he had been fully content just remaining by Jackson’s side but Jackson wanted to become an Idol. So what Jackson did, Mark did because neither wanted to part from the other and Mark was more than willing to go on this journey with Jackson. It wasn’t easy either and it took years but now they’ve gotten up there to stardom as two of the most popular idols and still growing! But Mark fears what will happen now that the world knows he’s a feline. What rumors would start? What damage will be done to Wang Corp? God, he hopes no one says bad things about Jackson for it was all on him. Jackson was in the same boat with Jaebum on wanting Mark to be himself but he understood why Mark wouldn’t. And so Jackson vowed to protect Mark no matter what that took. Mark lets out a sigh as he knows that Jackson must be very upset with Jaebum over this and no doubt things might go down when Jackson realizes Jaebum was still beside him. Speaking of Jaebum, Mark chances to look next to him to find Jaebum sighing and running hands through his hair. He looks stressed and a raw expression covers his features before he ends up shutting his phone off and sitting back up straight in his seat. Jaebum didn’t want to think about Sherry or all the texts and missed calls from his pack and family that were worried about him. Mark’s world may have turned upside down but so was Jaebum’s. And Mark may not know everything that had gone down, he does remember those crazy fans screaming something about Sherry. Did they break up? A nasty fight? Either way, Mark can see Jaebum is heartbroken as he goes further into his head and Mark doesn’t want Jaebum to get trapped there so he starts to talk, “You have five cats now right?” Jaebum snaps out of his thoughts as he hears Mark before seeing him lean in closer. It was a random question coming from Mark but he looks genuinely interested and Jaebum is a sucker when it comes to talking about his babies. “I do. Nora, Kunta and Odd I had for a while but I recently took in two more strays. Have you been following my Instagram?” Mark realizes he just outed himself and flushed. God, Mark is just too adorable. “I can’t resist kittens and other house cats like me. The fact that you have a black one made me feel happy…” Mark trails off and has to look away from Jaebum’s gaze as he grows shy. Black cats were said to be bad luck and many would harm or kill them because of that and more often than not you would see them left in shelters as nobody wanted them and had abandoned them. So when Mark had seen that Jaebum owned one it made him happy. It was actually how he found out about Jaebum. Of course he had heard about him but he never saw him or looked him up until after he found out about his cats a few years ago and from there it was all downhill and Mark is not going to talk about that rabbit hole. Not here anyway where it could expose his secret crush on him! When Mark chances a glance back at Jaebum he can see Jaebum’s expression is fond, “He’s a really big boy who hides when company comes over but he loves attention from me and the pack.” Jaebum’s expression grows curious, “I hope I’m not overstepping the line but are you the size of a normal house cat or is it different?” Jaebum’s never seen a house cat hybrid and didn’t know they existed so it meant Mark was an extremely rare breed alone. Mark doesn’t hesitate, “I’m the same size that you wouldn’t be able to tell I was a hybrid. My family that adopted me didn’t know I was one until my first shift.” Jaebum starts asking questions and Mark answers them. Mark tells him about his human family and how he met Jackson. The whole time Jaebum kept his attention on Mark and listened intently. It was nice and comforting and like Jaebum was a friend of Mark’s for a while instead of a stranger just becoming friends. “I’m glad that you have a family that loves you as well as a pack,” Jaebum says and he means it. Mark gives him a small smile in return. “Tell me about your family and pack.” Jaebum huffs fondly, “They’re chaotic for one.” Mark giggles as he agrees, “Gaga and Yugyeom are a mess when together but it’s a big happy and full of laughter mess.” Jaebum perks up at this, “Same with mine. They’re loud and cheerful and love to play games all the time. Youngjae can belt out songs anywhere while Bam is a huge fashionista but can be chill and know how to have a good time while Jinyoung helps to put us back in line and can be found reading a book with me amongst the chaos.” The two go back and forth about their pack as the time goes by. The atmosphere is full of warmth and laughter as they get lost in their own little world together. They don’t even know when or who but they were touching now with their sides flush together as they’re both turned toward the other. It was nice for Mark as he didn’t have to hide his omega and allowed it to come out freely at least through his scent. He wasn’t comfortable letting out his ears or tail around Jaebum’s staff but Jaebum reassured him with gentle touches. “I like your natural scent better than that vanilla scent blocker,” Jaebum voices soothingly. Mark pouts, “Now you sound like Gaga and Yugyeom. They always end up scrunching their noses when were out in public before getting used to it.” Jaebum can’t help but agree with them though, “That’s because it’s not you.” Mark feels his heart skip a beat at that before he’s quick to change the subject, “What about you? Do you like to show your panther a lot?” Jaebum doesn’t hide his scent but Mark hasn’t seen Jaebum show off his panther to the public eye. There was one time he flashed them during a performance but that was about it. “It’s...intimate to me. Like yeah, what you’re seeing now is still me but seeing all of me, that’s only for family, pack and my...my mate to see.” Jaebum’s expression soon falters as he thinks back to him showing Sherry his panther. How he had given his all; heart, body and soul just for things to turn out like this. Mark takes Jaebum’s hand in his, “I’m sorry, Jaebum. I’ve never been in an actual relationship but I’ve had heartbreak of loving someone with everything of you just to find out it’s not meant to be. That they’re not the one even though you swear they are.” Jaebum can see in Mark’s eyes the raw pain he’s been through and it makes him want to ask who that person is but it’s not his place. The fact that Mark understands despite different situations helps to ease the pain some as he’s not the only one. “Once I get my phone fixed, you can call or text me anytime you need to talk. I don’t care about the time or day. I’ll be there to listen. So don’t hesitate ok?” Mark says with sincerity and this is something Jaebum knows is true. Mark is always one to put others before him with his sweet and kind nature that everyone who ever met him has talked about. Mark then gets a piece of paper and a pen before writing his number and handing it over to him, “I even gave you Jackson’s and Yugyeom’s number just in case I have issues getting another phone.” Jaebum pockets the piece of paper, “You’re going so far for me even though I’ve caused so much shit to happen in your life.” Mark lightly smacks his chest, “Nonsense. We’re friends remember? Priceless.” Jaebum can’t help the smile that comes forth before he grows serious again, “Then that means I can buy you a new phone?” Mark shakes his head, “It was time for me to upgrade anyway so no worries. Besides, Yugyeom no doubt already got me another phone for a replacement.” Jaebum’s eyebrow raises at that but he doesn’t comment further. The conversation soon goes on to talk about Jaebum’s cats that the two coo and gush over before they end up watching kitten videos on YouTube when Mark got a hold of his manager’s phone. Jaebum was starting to nod off when he felt something touch him. He realized Mark had stopped talking and turned to see Mark was actually asleep with his head now against his shoulder. Jaebum smiles softly at the sight before making sure Mark was more comfortable. He then tried to stay awake but with Mark’s scent and warmth surrounding him he ends up closing his eyes for a few seconds before he passes out himself.

It’s hours later when Jaebum hears the flight attendant talking about landing shortly that stirs him awake. He misses the way the two managers are giving him unreadable expressions as his own eyelashes flutter and the first thing he sees is the top of Mark’s head. Mark’s tucked underneath Jaebum’s chin and curled up in his arms just purring away. It made Jaebum’s heart swell with emotion as he tries to remain still so he doesn’t disturb Mark. But sadly, the jet was landing and it caused Mark to wake up. Mark doesn’t even realize in his sleepy state as he tries to bury further into Jaebum’s chest. It causes Jaebum to chuckle and after a few seconds it hits Mark, who suddenly starts to feel around before muttering, “This is not Jackson…” Jaebum can feel something rise at that as he didn’t like what he heard but before he could dwell on it, Mark jerks back and it causes Mark’s head to hit Jaebum’s chin. Both hiss and rub on the sore spot as Mark says sorry over and over again. “You’re fine,” Jaebum reassures before chuckling at Mark’s hair been messed up on one side and his current pouting state. “What?” Mark asks when he notices Jaebum’s amused expression but he just shakes his head, “Nothing. Do you need another face mask or hat? I have spares since you lost yours.” Mark nods after remembering he lost some of his things during the chaos. Hell, he was still wearing Jaebum’s jacket. Jaebum notices Mark trying to take the jacket off when he stops him, “Keep wearing it. I noticed some of your clothing had been torn.” Mark frowns though, “But it’s yours-” Jaebum this time places a finger to Mark’s lips. Both know how they had shivered from the touch but try to act like it didn’t happen as Jaebum stutters a little, “Y-you can just return it to me at another time. We’re friends so we’ll no doubt see each other again. If not, I’ll give you my number in case and you know where I work at.” Jaebum removes his finger as he fought the urge to not trace Mark’s plump and soft lips. Just what is wrong with him? He focuses on writing his number and giving it to Mark who takes it with a blushing face and shy demeanor. “T-thank you,” Mark gets out before the managers and staff come toward them. “Let’s go,” Mark’s manager states. Mark is quick to put on a baseball cap with a face mask and spray the scent blockers while the others grab their things and they head to get off the jet.

As soon as Mark steps off the jet, Jackson and Yugyeom are there like his manager told them they would be. And boy, Jackson’s face goes from lighting up at seeing Mark to instantly growing as he sees Jaebum is the one carrying Mark. The growl that escapes is loud and his eyes flash. Yugyeom’s flashes too but he’s quick to catch Jackson’s arm to stop him. There’s still too many people around and they do not need a huge fight to break out. “What is he doing here?!” Jackson seethes as he looks to his manager for answers. “We were both going in the same place and this was a safer and quicker way for both parties. It also allowed us to gather more information and such between us so we can discuss what went down more civil at a later date. Besides, Mark requested Jaebum to be the one to help him since he was the one who saved him from the chaos back at the airport.” Jackson glares back at Jaebum, “It’s because of him that it happened in the first place! He got my Yien hurt!” Yugyeom’s grip tightens to hold Jackson back as well as trying to keep his own anger at bay. Neither liked the fact that Mark had gotten hurt. And Jaebum didn’t back down from Jackson’s glare. In fact, he glared back as he pulled Mark closer to him instinctively. The tension grew and the others could sense a fight about to go down but thankfully Mark intervenes, “Jaebum, it’s ok. You can put me down now.” Jaebum bites back the whine but does what he’s told. Mark gives him a smile as they stand face to face, though Jaebum still has a hand on Mark’s side where his injured leg is to keep him steady. “I want to thank you again and though we might’ve met under these circumstances I’m glad that I got to talk to you and become friends.” Jaebum nods but he’s sulking as he knows they must part now and he doesn’t want to. And that should be weird for they’ve just met and yet he can feel every fiber of his being telling him not to let Mark go so soon. Why is that? Another of Jackson’s growls interrupt the moment between them as Mark’s gaze looks behind. With a pat on Jaebum’s chest, Mark gives him his cute canine smile before saying, “Bye Bummie. Be safe. Post a picture of your cats to let me know you got home ok?” And then Mark is turning to move toward Jackson. Jackson is already there to help bring Mark closer to him and out of Jaebum’s reach. Jaebum feels the moment the warmth is gone as his hand falls back down to his side. Mark is talking to Jackson as his full attention is focused on calming him down and Jaebum watches Jackson pick Mark up and carry him away. He watches as with each step Mark gets further and further away, he feels the darkness of reality ready to crash back over him. But the tingling sensation of his last touch with Mark grounds him even after Mark disappears from his sight.

It’s hours later and Mark is put on bedrest for his ankle. Jackson didn’t even give anyone a chance to bother him as Mark is in the safety zone of his and Jackson’s home with Yugyeom curled around him asleep in his wolf form. Mark wasn’t tired as he slept on the plane and his thoughts wandered back to Jaebum. How was he holding up? Is everything ok? Mark was right about Yugyeom having another phone ready for him and Mark had wanted to call Jaebum right away but knew he should wait. Jaebum is dealing with so much right now as Mark had taken the chance to look up what caused all of this and his heart truly reached out for Jaebum. He felt the strong urge to go see him again and to wrap him up in his arms as he wished he could take Jaebum’s pain away. With his heart aching for Jaebum, he feels Yugyeom curl around him more, his snout huffing as his head ended up underneath the jacket. Ah, that’s right. He’s still wearing Jaebum’s jacket. Mark instinctively pulls the jacket around him more as he breathes in Jaebum’s scent that was already starting to fade away. Mark bites back the noise of longing. He shouldn’t be acting like this. He just met Jaebum and just because he had a little crush back then doesn’t mean anything. Everyone gets crushes and definitely celebrity crushes. But the way he’s reacting...no, he’s not going to go through this again. Trying to distract himself, Mark goes to his phone to look up videos on cats when he sees someone had made a video talking about Jaebum’s cats. Looking closer, he finds the person is talking about something Jaebum posted and instantly Mark recalls what he told Jaebum before they parted. Quickly going to Instagram, Mark finds the picture of Jaebum’s cats all curled around the big bed with a caption saying, ‘The only reason I came back to this place.’ Mark’s heart swells and aches at the same time. Jaebum didn’t have to post this but he did it for Mark at the same time as letting others know he was getting his babies and leaving the place he used to call his home. There were comments talking about the incident down below to concerned fans asking where Jaebum would go now. To his parents? To the corporation to live till he found a place? Hotel? Someone stated that Jaebum will most likely go to his best friend’s home or one of the other pack members. Either way, Mark hopes Jaebum is surrounded by loved ones during this time. He really wants to leave a comment but he doesn’t want to cause anymore trouble for Jaebum so he settles with a like so Jaebum knows he saw it and would wait for Jaebum to call or text him.

It wasn’t even a few minutes past before Mark hears a ding from his phone and looks to find it’s from Jaebum as Mark already saved his name and number. It’s an attachment that Mark opens and finds Jaebum sitting propped up in some bedroom with his cats all over him and the caption saying, ‘They’re trying to comfort me like a certain someone I know.’ Jaebum looks exhausted and sad but he’s showing how he’s still trying to hold on. He’s showing a vulnerable side of him and Mark just knows this is Jaebum’s way of saying he needs comforting and a distraction. Mark doesn’t hesitate to start commenting on how cute the cats are because they are plain adorable. Jaebum is soon replying back on how the cats keep smelling Mark on him and how Nora was super jealous at first. Mark finds himself smiling at that as the conversation soon flows between them before hours go by. And though neither mentioned the reality they have to face once they leave the room, they find comfort in the other as their friendship grows a little stronger. And maybe just maybe, Mark might’ve fallen asleep again in mid conversation but this time while texting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebum get to know a little more about the other! And we get to know a little more about them and the pack! But alas, we're starting to get into the tough reality they must face in the next chapter. I have so many notes written down how this story will go and it's gonna be full of fluff and smiles and laughter and drama and smut. I hope you guys will look forward to it. Updates might be slow on this one as my main focus is on my series. 
> 
> P.S. I tried looking up all of Jaebum's cats cause I know he has five now or he did but I can't find the other two names and there's been talk about Kunta being Koonta. Either way, I'm sorry if I got anything wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum hasn’t turned his phone back on yet but he doesn’t have to as he pulls up to his parents' corporation. His manager puts a comforting hand onto his shoulder, “It’s gonna be alright kid.” Jaebum nods as he keeps his head down low when he gets out of the van. There’s already news reporters and police trying to keep others at bay, but Jaebum tries to ignore them as he heads inside the building where his parents are already expecting his arrival thanks to Jaebum’s manager. “Son,” his Mother calls out and Jaebum finally looks up to see the worry in her eyes before she’s pulling him into her arms. Jaebum can feel his mask he put up begin to crumble but he refuses to break down. Not here. Not in front of his parents. He can feel his Father’s hand against his back as his Mother pulls away just enough and the two lead Jaebum to a more private area.

Jaebum’s leg bounces as he’s anxious. He hasn’t looked at the news. He hasn’t seen what Sherry has done when he left. After the video was stopped, Sherry went crazy. She lashed out, clothes put on in a rush as she tried to stop him from leaving but Jaebum wasn’t hearing her bullshit. Didn’t care that she screamed and cried as Jaebum’s heart had been ripped to pieces. God, he beat that guy up! How stupid can he be?! His career could be over! What his parents worked so hard on could take a huge hit because of him. “Breathe, son,” his father’s voice takes him out of his thoughts. Words are stuck in his throat. Where does he even begin? His whole world was turned upside down and he still feels like he’s falling. “Have you talked to her since you left?” His Father asks. “No, she tried to stop me before I left her hotel but I ignored her and called to be picked up.” Jaebum leans forward with his elbows on his knees as the anxiety was rising. He can hear how tired his Father is as he no doubt had been up all this time trying to fix his mess. “I don’t want to overwhelm you son but this isn’t something we can just pretend didn’t happen. And I know you went there hoping to surprise her with a ring…” His Father trails off when he notices Jaebum tense and suck in air. His hands were clasped together so hard that his knuckles were going white as he tried to keep his emotions in check. “It’s out there son. Thousands had watched and thousands more have already seen from the news and others sharing on social media. Right now, Sherry or her company hasn’t said anything but it’s coming. As for the guy you beat up, he wants to file charges,” Jaebum curses as hands go to run through his hair but stop half way through and just rest there in the messy raven locks. “I understand completely why you decked him but Jaebum, you let your hotheadedness get in the way once again. So far, we’re working with the police and the guy is willing to let this go with a price but still, you could’ve gotten jail time. This could still affect your image.” Jaebum knows this. He knows all of this. He knows that Sherry is probably out there right now trying to come up with a sob story to turn this all around on him instead of just letting the truth remain that she’s a liar and a cheater. Of course, that would ruin her whole career that she’s worked so hard on faking her way through. But that would mean he needed to be honest and out there and tell others but there’s no way he’s ready to speak. To say he wasted years of his life to someone he gave his all to and thought was his mate. He’s not one to just throw his business out there like that. “I’m sorry,” Jaebum voices and he really means it as his voice cracked while he was on the verge of tears. “We know honey. We know how much you loved her,” his Mother says gently. Hell, his parents were one of the first ones to know that he was gonna propose to her. Love, loved, he still is feeling the last bit of love he has for her now. How it’s turning all into pain and sorrow. How it’s slowly turning bits and pieces into hate and anger. His emotions were all over the place and he felt like he was trapped and can’t breathe. He stands up abruptly, “I...I can’t…” it’s all he can get out before he’s leaving. His parents call out for him but they don’t stop him. And Jaebum ends up running as if he can’t get out fast enough. He makes sure to keep himself covered and hidden as he sneaks out a secret exit and heads down the many streets. He doesn’t care that his lungs burn with need of air or that he was being foolish instead of heading the street lights. He just kept running until his legs gave out. Until he was forced to take in air. This was better than the pain of his heart. Better than trying to face everything. Shit, he was literally running away from his problems. Jaebum keeps going but this time, he walks as he doesn’t really know where he’s going. Not until he passes by a pet store and instantly he thinks to what Mark told him to do before they parted. His cats; his babies. He needed to get them out of there before Sherry came back home, well, if she ever came back. And home, it wasn’t a home anymore. It was never a home for her…

When he arrived at where he lived, Jaebum instantly feels sick to his stomach. Memories of all the times together with Sherry were here. How she begged for them to move from the pack and get their own home to start their life together and Jaebum had fallen for it. Had even thought about starting a family with her. He forces himself to move from the front door and at that moment he didn’t look at anything else. Not the pictures, not the matching cups in the cupboard or the loveseat where they would spend nights together. He didn’t dare glance at anything that belonged to her and he sure as hell didn’t give a shit about what he left behind. All he needed was his babies. Fuck Sherry. Fuck this place, as all of it can burn along with the memories.

A while later, with a packed car of only cats, Jinyoung finds Jaebum outside on his doorstep. Just one gaze and Jinyoung releases a sigh as he knew Jaebum was going to show up at his house, he just wished Jaebum would’ve answered his calls and texts. That he wouldn’t have ignored his pack trying to reach out to him as Jaebum always tries to take everything on his own without relying on others. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything as he opens the door wider and gestures for him to go inside. As Jaebum brings the cats in, Jinyoung takes that time to alert Youngjae and Bam that Jaebum was with him and he’d update them later. Closing the front door behind him, he makes his way through his home to find Jaebum already going into the spare bedroom. He gives Jaebum a few moments of peace so he can let the cats out to adjust to the room before knocking. When he doesn’t receive a response he knows Jaebum is trying to ignore the world and that’s not happening on Jinyoung’s watch. He’s not about to let Jaebum distance himself from his loved ones anymore, even if that means he has to be the one to push Jaebum. “You have five seconds to come out here yourself before I open this door and have all of your babies run loose in panic.” Jaebum knows he’ll do it too and to prove his point he turns the knob just slightly but then he finds he can’t turn it any further as Jaebum is there on the other side. Jinyoung lets go and Jaebum opens the door swiftly as he slides out and closes it back behind him. Now they’re just standing in the hallway in silence. Jinyoung has the perfect opportunity to tell Jaebum the, ‘I told you so’, as Jinyoung has been the one to tell him time and time again who Sherry really was. But he doesn’t. Instead, he says the words Jaebum needs to hear. “It’s ok to break down, Jaebum. We don’t blame you for any of this and we want you to rely on us. No matter what happens we’re in this together. All or nothing, remember?” Jaebum fights it but as the words sink in the tears start to flow he can’t stop it. His expression starts to break as a sob comes forth and Jinyoung pulls Jaebum into his arms before it can finish slipping out. “I’m so sorry Jaebum,” Jinyoung says as he feels his heart tug as Jaebum voices his heartbreak and Jaebum clings to him. It didn’t matter how much time passed, Jinyoung wasn’t letting go of Jaebum until he was ready…

Jaebum eventually ran out of tears to cry but his heart still hurt like a bitch. He was exhausted and the recent events were taking a toll on him so Jinyoung allowed him to go lay down. He had seen the Instagram Jaebum posted a bit later but would wait till a while longer to talk more. It was enough that Jaebum showed his hurt when normally Jaebum would hide emotions other than a smile or laughter with the occasional hot headedness. Sadness and sorrow was something Jaebum felt he couldn’t show his pack because he’s the leader. But Jaebum doesn’t know that the pack has been keeping their own hidden because of Sherry. That because of her, they’ve been seeing less of Jaebum and they truly miss their leader and want him back. They actually all want to be back and living together again. A ping alerts Jinyoung and he finds the text he’s been waiting for. He gets up, careful of being quiet in case Jaebum is sleeping as he heads to the front door and opens it to find Bam and Youngjae standing there with saddened expressions. The three hug before Jinyoung lets them inside. “How’s he holding up? Is he still in his room?” Youngjae asks and Jinyoung nods. “I’m hoping he’s asleep and was going to check on him shortly to make sure.” Bam glances down at his watch. It was really late. Both of them tried to wait until eight or nine but they were restless knowing Jaebum was hurting and decided to come early at three in the morning. “Come on, you guys get comfortable and we’ll snuggle and watch some T.V. I’m gonna make sure Jaebum is asleep and if not, maybe I can convince him to cuddle with us,” Jinyoung says. “If not I’ll drag his ass out,” Bam states as he takes off his shoes by the door. Jinyoung leaves the two to themselves as they know their way around like the back of their hand. Jinyoung’s home was their home and vice versa. The three have been over to each other’s houses countless times as they’re always missing the other. Making his way to the hallway, Jinyoung takes a deep breath to brace himself just in case but when he opens the door, he finds the cats curled up around Jaebum’s sleeping form. Jaebum’s passed out with his phone in his hand. Carefully, Jinyoung takes the phone from Jaebum to put it on the nightstand but not before checking to see what he was doing. Knowing Jaebum’s passcode, he unlocks it and finds something very interesting. Firstly, he had thought Jaebum would be looking at the news or checking social media sights or even going as far as super torturing himself by answering Sherry’s calls or texts. But, he hasn’t looked at a single one from her or called her back as instead, he was talking to a certain black feline by the name of Mark Tuan. Jinyoung heard about it on the news of how Mark Tuan was actually a feline and not a wolf like everyone assumed. Mark trended just as much as Jaebum and Sherry did and in fact they’re still trending as it’s the talk of the world right now. Wang Corp already came out and stated that Mark’s privacy was exposed without his consent but it was accidental from Jaebum’s part and no charges would be filed. As for Mark keeping it a secret, Jackson had come forth and stated that Mark wanted to be known as him and not what he was. Other than that, they didn’t make any further statements. There were mixed feelings on both parts among the people. With Jaebum and with Mark as many were on their side and many were hateful and against them. But from what Jinyoung can tell through the texts is that the two have found comfort in each other during this difficult time. Locking the phone and finally putting it on the bedside table, Jinyoung can’t help the tiny smile that comes forth before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Mark was out like a light too with his hand still holding the phone close to his chest. Yugyeom had woken up when he heard a ping from his own phone. Blinking to clear his sleepiness, he shifts back and finds its from Jackson stating that he would be home shortly and asking if Mark is getting the rest he needs. Yugyeom then looks to find Mark sleeping away and smiles. He texts Jackson that Mark was asleep before pocketing his phone. He goes to tuck Mark in better when he sees the phone clutched in his hands still. Carefully taking it from Mark, Yugyeom is curious to know what he was looking at. He hopes it wasn’t anything bad. He knows Jackson wouldn’t allow him to go out and deal with the chaos right now. It led into an argument between the two and with one pouting Mark later stuck in the bedroom but it was for Mark’s own good. He’s hurt and going through a difficult time right now. Really, Mark shouldn’t have to say anything. His privacy was invaded and he didn’t owe anyone by saying what he is. It doesn’t make who he is. He’s still Mark Tuan. He’s still him and a hybrid; you just didn’t know what type of hybrid. Yugyeom also knows that Jackson is worried someone might find out that Mark’s an omega and what that’ll do to him. Mark already doesn’t like what he is and if the world found out and sprouted hate, it would hurt him so much. It was better to try and get things to die down while Mark rested and healed. Furrowing his eyebrows, Yugyeom puts in the passcode on Mark’s phone to take a peak. He just wants to make sure Mark will be ok. He’d do anything to protect and have Mark happy. When the phone unlocks, Yugyeom is pleasantly surprised to find that Mark had actually been talking to someone and that someone was Lim Jaebeom. This just keeps getting better and better. You see, Yugyeom knows all about Mark’s crush on Jaebum. How Mark never showed interest in anyone other than that special someone until a while back when Mark had found out about Jaebum having cats and it just went from there. Of course Mark’s secret is safe with him as not even Jackson knew about it but then again, Jackson didn’t know about Mark’s special someone either. Yugyeom felt bad for Mark for he seemed to keep having feelings for men that were already in love with someone else and the whole world knew how happy Jaebum was with Sherry. It was why he never teased Mark on his crush or tried to encourage him for Mark couldn’t be with Jaebum but now that this chaos has happened, it seems like fate has intervened and that Mark might have a chance. He just has to get Mark to take this chance. Maybe something good can come out of all of this. Maybe this all happened for a reason. With that thought and a plan in mind, Yugyeom locks the phone and places it onto the nightstand next to the bed. Shortly after, he hears the sound of doors that alert him of Jackson being home. Yugyeom has just enough time to act natural as the bedroom door opens and Jackson peeks his head in to check up on Mark. The way Jackson’s expression softens at just seeing Mark lets you know how much Mark truly means to him. “Is he still mad at me?” Jackson whispers as he steps further into the room. Yugyeom shakes his head, “No. He knows you were just trying to keep him safe, especially since he’s hurt so if anything went down he wouldn’t be able to get away. He was just upset cause he felt like he was causing you more problems and hated that you knew he was scared of going out into a big crowd now due to the incident.” Mark had every right to be scared. He had gotten jumped and attacked in the airport and that’s not something you just get over after a day. Jackson huffed softly as he runs fingers through Mark’s hair. Mark instantly leans into Jackson’s touch and lets a low purring noise come forth that has Jackson smiling. Yugyeom tries to keep his expression neutral before talking again, “You should lie down. You’ve been dealing with everything that went down with no sleep. He’ll get angry again if you end up collapsing like last time.” Jackson frowns, “That was one time and I learned my lesson. I know how far I can push myself.” Yugyeom makes a face at that which is calling out on Jackson’s bullshit but Jackson is already going to the walk in closet to get into another pair of clothing. It isn’t long before Jackson comes back and lays down with the two. Yugyeom catches on how Mark instinctively curls closer to Jackson in his sleep and with Mark’s back blocking Yugyeom’s face, Jackson misses the sad look he’s giving as he wraps his arms around Mark. Jackson really has no idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaebum and Mark! Going through all this shit! And Jackson is blind! Want to shake the man, like open your eyes! And Poor Yuggie who wants Mark to be happy and yet he has to watch Mark suffer. And my boys, Bam and Youngjae just want their leader back. Ah! The feels. We need some happy fluff soon. Good thing, it's gonna happen next chapter! Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed. It doesn’t seem like a long time but he feels that way. Mark’s ankle has healed and his schedules have resumed but it hasn’t gotten easier. He’s lost fans, has gotten hateful words and comments, especially from other felines as they feel like Mark is a disgrace for hiding his race. But Mark is trying to push forward. He posted on his social media sites that he apologizes for being a coward and that he will work harder for his fans. Yugyeom and Jackson both told Mark he didn’t have to apologize for he didn’t do anything wrong but Mark still felt responsible. He let down people who looked up to him. Even though Mark never boasted about being a hybrid, he had made a commitment to his fans to be honest. He didn’t want others to think he was trying to hide being a hybrid. He was just trying to hide the freak of nature he was…

“Hyung, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Yugyeom says as he watches Mark’s leg bounce in anxiety. The three of them were getting ready for the fan signing that would be taking place today. The two know Mark isn’t ready and that Mark is putting others before himself once again as he doesn’t want to let them down. They’re a team, a pack and Mark will push past limits for his loved ones. “I’m fine,” Mark lies. This morning was horrible. He saw himself in the mirror and instantly hated seeing his reflection. This wasn’t him. It’s not who he is. He can’t help but have those hateful words swim around in his head. He wishes it can go back to where everyone just assumed he was an alpha wolf. It was so much better. Easier. Not now. Not like this. Now, the world knows he’s a black feline and many demand Mark tell them what exact breed he is. Many have speculated what type but none of them guessed the right answer. Because why would they? Mark is extremely rare. A mishap and a mistake. House cat felines don’t exist and it was no wonder his blood mother abandoned him. “Yien, breathe,” Jackson’s voice enters his ears. He speaks in their native tongue as he helps to ground Mark down from a panic attack. “You’re valid. You’re wanted. Yugyeom and I love you. The real you. Your human family does too. Let’s not forget BTS as well. Do I need to get Suga on speed dial?” Mark lets Jackson’s deep voice guide him. “That’s it Yien. Just like that, you’re doing good,” Jackson rubs Mark’s back as he hears Mark take in more air and his breathing starts to come down. Jackson can feel Mark’s hand against him, how he’s subconsciously drawing patterns out to keep himself from tipping over the edge. Yugyeom whines beside them as he watches helplessly and when Mark comes back into focus, Yugyeom is moving and hugging Mark from the other side. “Hyung,” he whines again as he pleads for Mark to stop pushing himself. “We don’t have to do this. We don’t need fame or money. We just want to be together with you. You’re the most important thing out of all of this.” Mark rests his head against Yugyeom’s shoulder as he breathes in his scent. Yugyeom may be a beta but there are many times where he acts like an alpha, especially when it comes to Mark. He can go from real sweet to ready to kick your ass if you fuck with his Mark. “I want to do this...I want to…” Be me. He wants to be himself but he’s scared. He’s afraid of dragging everyone down with him as the backlash has already started and the world didn’t know all of him yet. Yugyeom and Jackson feel their hearts tug. “One day at a time, Yien. You don’t have to come out because of the incident that took place. You come out when you’re ready. Not for the world, the fans, or for us. But for yourself. And if and when that day comes, we’re gonna be there to back you up every step of the way. No matter the outcome.” Mark feels tears well up in his eyes as he feels the love and affection from the two. Yugyeom rocks him back and forth as Jackson places a kiss on his cheek and runs fingers through his hair. Mark lets the warmth and love seep into him for a long moment before he shakily says, “I can do this.” The two might’ve held on a bit more just to help give Mark more time.

Jaebum’s been in the same boat like Mark has. Talk about one comment after the next. One person thinking this and another thinking that. He lost many fans and the company took a huge blow just like Wang Corp had. It was something that made it hard to ignore even though his family and pack told him to. And Sherry, hoo boy, has she been all over the place. From posting on her social media that Jaebum isn’t as innocent as he seems. Her and her company won’t speak about the video and in fact the video was immediately taken down and if anyone is caught spreading it they will be charged for violating privacy and her rights. She’s pulling out the victim card and bashing Jaebum like it was his fault. Like she was set up and Jaebum wanted this to happen just to turn it around on her. It appalled him how conniving she really is. There’s already talk of lawsuits going back and forth and Jaebum can only stand there helplessly as his family and pack members suffer because of him. Jaebum hasn’t stepped foot back at the company as he feels he’s not worthy anymore. All his schedules are cancelled and Jaebum already voiced that it would be better to disband. That one was a huge blow to the others. Jinyoung had been pissed, like so pissed and Bam was so speechless and in tears. Youngjae shocked all of them as he slapped Jaebum before leaving just to come back two minutes later in tears and begging Jaebum to stay. They all begged him to stay. Jaebum did end up staying but he hasn’t been back in the limelight and the three postponed their schedules until Jaebum was ready. Until they could help Jaebum back on his feet again, they wouldn’t go anywhere unless it was with him.

Jaebum woke up that morning way too early. It was just five in the morning and the pack is asleep around him. They had ended up in the living room last night as they tried to block out reality and enjoy a card game or two. It was Mark’s idea actually as he had texted Jaebum and told him he should play some games with his pack. You see, Mark and Jaebum have been texting back and forth daily as they grow closer to one another. Just how Jaebum knows what Mark is feeling and going through, Mark knows the same with him. They both are able to confide in the other without hesitation and it helps. Jaebum can pour his heart out and Mark will listen and vice versa. Just like last night when Jaebum asked Mark what he should do. He didn’t realize how distant he had been with the pack due to Sherry and he didn’t know how to get back what he lost. That he felt like he was losing them more and more each day but maybe that was just himself. That’s where Mark suggested doing something they used to do all the time and for them, that was games. Just being around one another, eating good food and playing games. It would always lead to laughter and a happy chaotic mess that Jaebum was glad to know didn’t go away when they ended up playing last night. It was nice. It felt like old times and like nothing ever happened. He felt closer to the pack and found that small thread of him holding on getting a bit stronger and thicker as he tries to pull himself out of this hell. But now it was another day and sooner or later he was gonna have to face reality. He’s gonna have to leave Jinyoung’s house.

And that day would be today cause Jinyoung has had enough of Jaebum moping around and letting Sherry continue to ruin his life. He was gonna get his best friend and leader back. How you say? Well, Jinyoung isn’t blind. He’s also been snooping and seeing Jaebum has been talking to Mark more and more. He even heard Mark’s voice just the other night as Jaebum would let Mark into his vulnerable side. Jinyoung really wanted to know how Mark did it. How easy Jaebum just opens up to him no matter what it is for Jinyoung’s been trying for years and it usually takes till the breaking point for it to happen before Jaebum would close off that side once again. Not with Mark though and Jinyoung knows Mark is good for Jaebum. He’s been encouraging Jaebum and helping him move forward little by little and Jinyoung is gonna help make it a bigger leap. How? By bringing Jaebum to Mark duh! He’s already had everything planned out as he got in contact with the right people and now the only thing left to do was get Jaebum out the door... 

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung calls out before bursting through the sun room door where he finds a giant black panther sprawled out and sulking as his five cats are curled around him. “Ah! No fair! You didn’t invite us!” Bam says as he appears right behind Jinyoung. “Yah! We could lay with you too!” Youngjae shouts and Jinyoung sighs before pushing the two back. “No, we have something else that needs to be done.” The two give Jinyoung curious looks, “We do?” they say at the same time before Jinyoung gives them a look and they instantly change, “Ah, right! We do!” They didn’t sound convincing at all. Jinyoung doesn’t let it deter him though as he walks further into the sun room. “Come on, Jaebum get up. We need to get ready or we’ll miss it.” Jaebum had originally been facing away from the door and had only looked to see what Jinyoung wanted but soon he was uninterested and turned his head back around with a light thump of his tail. “Lim Jaebeom, if you think I won’t drag your ass I will!” Jaebum lets out a big huffing noise of nope sounding right along with it. Stay calm Jinyoung. He’s going through a rough time. Breath in, breath out. “Wow, he even moved further away from you,” Bam’s voice broke through his concentration and sure enough, Jaebum had moved to the far corner of the room. Alright, so obviously this approach wasn’t going to work. It just meant he had to do things differently. By going to the source itself. “Fine. If that’s how you want to be, then so be it. You can wallow in your own pity as the three of us go check on a cute kitten that I saw just down the road-” Jaebum’s ears instantly perk up as his head snaps back toward Jinyoung’s direction. “Oh? Are you interested now? Too bad. Let’s go guys,” Jinyoung says as he starts to lead Youngjae and Bam out of the room. The three only get to the living room before they hear Jaebum’s paws against the floor. The next second Jaebum is racing toward the door to beat them there and Jinyoung’s smirk grows. Some things haven’t changed.

An hour later and a very grumpy Jaebum later, all four are in the car and heading to somewhere that Jaebum doesn’t know exactly but it sure as hell isn’t to a stray cat! “You tricked me!” Jaebum grumbles from the backseat as Bam and Youngjae block him from trying to jump out of the moving vehicle. “I had to get you to leave the house somehow,” Jinyoung voices back. “We’re sorry for doing this to you but we had no choice. We only want what’s best for you,” Youngjae says and Bam agrees. “Which is getting out of the house! You can’t let Sherry continue to run you over. It’s time you get out there and get your life back!” Jaebum crosses his arms over his chest as his frown deepens, “But I…” He’s scared of causing more damage. That being out in public will cause more issues for his family and pack members. His phone dings and Jaebum is brought out of his thoughts as he checks his phone to see it’s a text from Mark. Instantly, Jaebum’s mood changes that all three take notice off. Like how Jaebum’s expression softens from just seeing Mark’s name. Jaebum can’t help it though. When he talks with Mark he feels like himself again. Like he can show all and that’s ok. Mark also makes him feel all warm and fuzzy instead of the constant cold and sorrow that plagues his heart. Man, he missed Mark a lot. It’s only been two weeks but it feels like such a long time and Jaebum’s been wanting to see Mark again but he didn’t want to cause him more trouble either. It was already bad enough what he accidentally did by exposing Mark so it was better to stay away. But boy was it hard. Focusing back on the moment at hand, Jaebum checks to see what Mark texted him,

‘Bummie, I’m sorry I didn’t reply earlier. Been busy with Yugyeom and Jackson as we try to get back into our schedules. It’s...hard today as I already feel the anxiety of fans not showing up at all because of me. I fear I might’ve ruined my pack’s career because of what I am...I just...can you lend me some strength?’

Jaebum feels his heart tug with emotion. Mark’s so strong for pushing himself to keep going. To go out there despite the world trying to turn on him and all just for his pack. Shit, just what the hell was he doing? He needed to get himself together as well. His pack was right. He needed to stop letting Sherry rule over him. He needed to get his life back. He needed to get himself back. 

‘I know you can do it, Mark. You’re already doing it better than I am. You actually went outside where I had to have my pack drag me out. I’m proud of you. You got this.’

Jaebum isn’t expecting a reply so quickly but it seems Mark was waiting for his text,

‘But you’re outside right? That’s still good. I’m glad that you left the house. I wish you had more confidence in yourself. You were you before Sherry, Jaebum. You’ll find yourself again. Me on the other hand, I was never myself to begin with where I should’ve been. You’re much stronger than I could ever be. I have to go now though. Please take care of yourself, Bummie.’

Jaebum wanted nothing more than to hold Mark in this moment. Both of them were still reeling from the affects of the events that had transpired but Jaebum feels like Mark’s been dealing with his issue for much longer. Probably before he debuted, maybe even back when he was just a child. It’s just now, he’s forced to face it against the world then just within himself. He really wants to see Mark. He wants to show him what it’s like to be in your own skin and like yourself. But in order to do that, he needs to be ok in his own skin again as well. “Jinyoung, I want to go see my parents.” Jinyoung about runs the red light as Jaebum suddenly blurts this out. He turns his head to look back into the backseat at Jaebum, “Excuse me?” Jaebum is wearing a serious expression on his face. “You’re right. All of you are. I let Sherry put me under her spell as she took piece after piece of me but not anymore. I won’t let her take all of me.” Youngjae has to remind Jinyoung that he’s driving as a horn is honked and Jinyoung curses before going back to driving, “I’m all for that but why all of a sudden?! We could barely get you to move from your bedroom and now you want to take on the whole world?!” He’s all for it, he really is but where is this coming from? His thoughts instantly go to the phone. Was this Mark’s doing again? It had to be. “I let her drag me down along with you guys too long. I need to make things right.” Bam is flabbergasted but he’s also happy because he can see his leader coming back. This is the Jaebum he knows and loves. “What are we waiting for then?” Bam asks as he looks at the back of Jinyoung’s head. “We can’t do it right now! We’re halfway across town from the company to start with and we have to continue to our destination.” Youngjae is really curious to know where they’re going, “Where is that exactly?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that, “You two don’t even know?!” The two shake their heads, “We were just following Jinyoung’s plan, though what that is, I’m not sure yet,” Bam replies. “Jinyoung-” Jaebum starts but Jinyoung interrupts, “Don’t Jinyoung me! I couldn’t stand seeing you like this so I wanted to take you somewhere that I know would bring you happiness!” Just as Jinyoung says this, he parks the car and turns it off before getting out of the car. The three get out in confusion before they take in the building and the many people there. There’s security and little gateways that led to the entrance way and the three don’t have to ask to know what this is, especially when they take in the merchandise that people are wearing. “You weren't lying about taking me to see a cute kitten…” Jaebum trails off as it becomes clear. Youngjae and Bam perk up at that, “Ah! That’s right. They had a fan signing for today though I figured that would’ve gotten cancelled too since the other ones had been,” Youngjae says. Ever since finding out that Jaebum has been talking to Mark, Youngjae might’ve taken a closer look into him. Bam grows excited, “Oh my god! Who is this sexy fine man I keep seeing on people’s clothing and why haven’t I known about him until now?!” Bam is eyeballing the many faces of Yugyeom that is being worn on different parts of clothing or waved about on merchandise. Bam starts to walk forward but Jinyoung is quick to pull him back, “Down boy. We’re not going through the front.” Bam makes a face, “Um, what?” The three give Jinyoung a look before Jinyoung pulls out his phone to call someone. When it picks up they hear him say, “Yeah, we’re here. Yes, thank you.” With that he hangs up and gestures with his head toward the side of the building, “This way.” 

Even with their face masks, they were recognized right away as soon as they got closer and many were curious and confused on why idols from the Lim Foundations were here. It didn’t stop many from being excited or happy to see them though. Since the statement was made from Wang Corp, no hard feelings were pressed against Jaebum and his company as the incident was purely accidental. Obviously the loyal fans were still here and they were kind and loving people. They waved at them and the pack waves back before staff of Wang Corp let them through security and through a side door. “How’d you get us this special treatment?” Youngjae asks but Jinyoung doesn’t get a chance to reply as they’re directed toward another hallway and then right smack by the back stage where the fan signing is already taking place. Fans are lined up as they get ready to walk on stage to greet the three males. Yugyeom is at the start with Mark in the middle and then Jackson on the end. Jaebum’s eyes instantly zero in on Mark and his heart melts at seeing Mark smiling and happy. He can tell it was genuine as Mark didn’t think any fans would show and yet there are still many and a lot of them brought signs and gifts for Mark returning back to the public. Mark’s eyes were shining with emotion as he soaked up the love and affection from the fans. He thanked each and every one sincerely with a squeeze of his hand as he tried not to tear up every time a fan said sweet words to him that it was ok and that they’re glad he didn’t leave the company. Mark truly needed this. The pack watch the loving moments until suddenly Bam slips out when they’re not looking and acts like a fan. “Oh lord,” Youngjae starts and Jinyoung face palms as Bam instantly starts flirting away to Yugyeom as he slides to a stop in front of him. “I just slide into your DM’s baby. Do you want to have a little chat?” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide before he’s blushing and goes all shy under Bam’s heated gaze. Bam reacts with a flash of his eyes as Yugyeom just gets more and more perfect to him by the second. “Oh, what a good boy you are. The things I would love to do to you.” Yugyeom’s eyes flash back at that and Bam about climbs him on the spot until wonderful Youngjae saves the day and everyone’s innocent eyes by gently hip butting Bam toward Mark as he makes it his turn next. “Hi, I’m Youngjae!” His voice is louder than Bam’s exclaimed, ‘Hey!’ as he just smiles and is all pure sunshine. Yugyeom recovers fast and smiles up at Youngjae. “Looks like it’s our turn soon,” Jinyoung says as Jaebum’s eyes go wide, “Wait, what-” but Jaebum is pushed forward by Jinyoung and next in line as Bam actually started talking away to Mark when Mark complimented his fashion and we all know how Bam is about fashion. But again, Youngjae moves Bam over before now the whole room is shining in pure innocence as Youngjae and Mark converse sweetly. Bam has to put his sunglasses back on the moment Mark and Youngjae both smile at each other cause my god its too pure! Now Jackson on the other hand, he didn’t mind seeing Bam or even Youngjae, but the moment he spots Jaebum, his blood is boiling but before he can say or do anything, he hears his name, “Jiaer,” and turns his attention to the person in front of him.

With Jinyoung keeping Jackson distracted, Jaebum comes closer to the table with his heart beating so fast. Yugyeom had noticed Jaebum and his eyes about bug out before he turns to alert Mark who was still talking to Youngjae. And just like that, the moment Mark’s eyes lock with Jaebum’s, both their breaths hitch as hearts skip a beat. “Mark-” “Jaebum-” they say at the same time before they both stop. Mark blushes and Jaebum can’t help but say, “Cute.” Mark makes a happy noise at that and it has Jaebum giving a dopey grin. Yugyeom snorts beside him as he watches them interact, “Wow, never thought I’d see the Lim Jaebeom act cute before.” Jaebum instantly pouts, “I’m not cute. I’m sexy.” Mark disagrees as Jaebum is both but he bites his lips from saying this and instead touches Jaebum’s hand. The moment of contact lights up all their nerves as well as both almost reacting right then and there again. They catch it in time though but they don’t pull back. Jaebum actually holds on more as he takes Mark’s hand in his and lets Mark ground him back down even though he’s the one who caused this. Mark’s in the same boat as he fights the urge to get closer and let himself show, so instead he lets Jaebum anchor him as he focuses on Jaebum’s thumb stroking his hand soothingly. The others though, they totally seen what had gone down but kept neutral as no one else noticed and they want to keep it that way. “Y-you came,” Mark gets out as he wasn’t expecting Jaebum to be here at all. “Jinyoung brought me here. He convinced me when he said there was a cute kitten outside.” Mark blushes beautifully all the way up to his ears as he ducks his head in shyness. Jaebum can’t hold back the smirk as he leans in to whisper into his ear, “Turns out to be the most cute and beautiful kitten out there.” Oh, be still my beating heart! Mark bites back the noise of how much those words affected him. He’s becoming one of Jaebum’s fangirls he can feel it! Jaebum’s tone softens though, “I’m glad to see you back in your element. You should continue this. This is proof that there are still plenty of people out there that are true and loyal and will accept you, Mark. Your heart and soul are too fierce compared to what society deems is right. You can change the world’s ways.” Mark smiles at Jaebum’s words as he leans into him, “Thank you Bummie.” Jaebum pulls back and the two lock eyes again. It’s like they’re in their own little world again as they get lost in the other. It’s not until Youngjae coughs that they’re snapped out of it. “Are you good Jaebum or do you need more time cause I don’t think the fans mind,” Bam points out as the fans are eating up this moment with hearts in their eyes and phones already capturing this scene. Jaebum instantly flushes, “I-um, we’ll be going now.” Mark reaches out to catch Jaebum’s arm though, “Wait, are you really leaving?” Jinyoung is quick to answer for Jaebum. “We’ll wait in the back room for you guys if that’s fine?” Yugyeom nods and Jackson does too but not before glaring at Jaebum. “Alright, you guys enjoy the rest of the fan signing!” Youngjae says to the fans before they’re being led toward the back. Bam gives a wink to Yugyeom who reacts to it before he’s biting his lips and eyeing Bam up and down. Holy shit! Yugyeom just flirted back with him! Bam tries to go back but Jinyoung once again grabs him by the collar and drags him off the stage. A whining Bam protests the entire way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting into the more fluff and fun moments. This story is taking a mind of its own I swear. Lol on Bam's flirting. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd but I hope you still enjoy. This story is kind of going downhill for me but I'm gonna push forward and maybe it'll get better.

“I don’t like the fact that he’s here. Why is he here?” Jackson asks as they’re walking backstage. The fan signing has finally ended and after seeing the fans off, they’re now heading back to the dressing room. Mark is in the middle with Yugyeom and Jackson on each side of him. “To see us of course,” Yugyeom states as he’s focused on his phone. The moment the fansign ended, Yugyeom pulled out his phone after looking at a piece of paper and is now texting away. Jackson huffs, “That much is obvious but why?” Mark gently touches Jackson’s shoulders as he stops him in the middle of the hallway. Yugyeom notices before saying, “Gonna head to the bathroom. I’ll meet you guys back at the dressing room.” The two nod before Mark redirects Jackson’s attention back to him, “Gaga, please, listen to me. You know what happened at the airport was pure accident. Jaebum went to see his lover to propose to her. He wanted to show the entire world how much he loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of her life just to find out she’s been cheating on him. He had so much going on as he was being rushed to the airport to head back home and yet he still stopped amongst the chaos to come to my rescue. And then proceeded to go above and beyond by making sure I was ok as well as helping me on and off the jet. He’s a really great person. I don’t understand why you’re so against him.” Jackson gave him a look that spoke volumes before his expression falters and the anger slowly deflates. “I’m not against him, I’m just…” Jackson fully deflated as he throws his arms up in the air before letting them fall back down at his side, “You know why. On top of that, I’m worried he might really hurt you. Just like with anyone that comes near that I don’t know, I fear they’ll have ill intentions. Just, look at you!” Jackson gestures to Mark himself, “You’re a beautiful creature that’s so pure and gold hearted. The world can be so cruel and it has been to you. And now that we’re toward the top and continuing to rise, I don’t want someone to take advantage of you. You deserve everything and anything and I don’t want you to fall without someone to catch you. Someone to give that all to you. Someone that’s gonna love all of you and I mean all of you and be there beside you through everything. And maybe...just maybe, I’m scared you won’t need me anymore. That you’ll find someone and then that’ll be it. There won’t be anymore Markson.” Jackson looks so vulnerable as he confesses to Mark. Mark’s expression softens as his heart both aches and feels with many emotions. “Wang Jiaer, I’m always gonna need you. Doesn’t matter who comes and goes in our life, I’m gonna be there by your side and no one can keep me from you. And who's talking about falling in love? Jaebum and I are good friends is all. And if anything, he’s actually someone you can trust. He knows all my secrets Gaga and yet he still has kept it a secret from others.” Jackson perks up at that for he didn’t know that Jaebum knew that Mark was also an omega. “Now, relax and get to know him. You two have things in common you know. Maybe, we can finally end this weird controversy on why Lim Foundations and Wang Corp don’t hang around one another. “Don’t push it too far, Yien. You do realize this is Lim Jaebeom we’re talking bout here.” Mark nods, “You can’t run from this forever. It’s been plenty of time to properly introduce yourself.” Jackson grows nervous, “He already thinks I’m a jackass and I--” Mark gently shushes him, “Only one way to find out and I’ll be there every step of the way. Come on,” Mark says as he Jackson let's Mark guide him toward the dressing room now. 

When they enter the dressing room, they find Jinyoung looking through the many gifts as Youngjae is trying on some of the head pieces for the two’s amusement. It was really to help calm Jaebum’s nerves but now they were back as the door opened and Mark Tuan was close to him once again. “H-hey,” Jaebum gets out breathlessly. Jinyoung and Youngjae share a look at how fast Jaebum’s voice went soft and how he stuttered out the greeting. Youngjae can’t hold back the laugh and Jaebum flushes but Mark thinks it’s cute. Mark then notices how nervous and tense Jackson is and how he keeps looking to Jinyoung. Mark lets out some air softly before going over to Jinyoung. Jinyoung instantly perks up at seeing him and opens his arms, “Mark! It’s good to see you again!” Mark goes straight into his arms and the two hug tightly. “Again? What do you mean again? Why are you two hugging like you know one another?” Jinyoung has yet to let go of Mark and Mark make himself comfortable by resting his head onto Jinyoung’s shoulder as Jinyoung answers, “Guess the cat’s out of the bag now huh.” Youngjae snorts, “You’ve been hanging around Bam too long.” Jinyoung gestures in agreement while Jaebum is trying to process this, “Wait. You’re telling me that you’ve known Mark?” Jinyoung nods, “During one of my solo schedules years back, I met Jackson and thus met Mark.” Jaebum’s jaw dropped, “Why didn’t you tell me?! I’ve wasted so much time! I’ve could’ve been friends with him long ago!” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “You were too busy with,” Jinyoung tries not to say her name and Youngjae helps him out, “The one who must not be named.” Jinyoung silently thanks him. “You don’t have to talk like that. I can handle it,” Jaebum retorts though he appreciates him being considerate of his feelings. He lets out a sigh before looking at Youngjae, “Did you know?” Youngjae shakes his head, “Nope, I’m just as shocked as you are.” Youngjae still looks as chipper as always but then again, he isn’t called sunshine for no reason. Jaebum frowns, “What else have I missed?” Mark can feel Jinyoung trying to move forward toward Jaebum so he moves back and out of the way. “Look, none of us blame you. You were in love and wanted to make her happy. It was her that was to blame as she monopolized you.” Jinyoung’s expression then saddens, “She really took you away from us, Jaebum. I had to slowly watch my best friend be taken from me that there was no way to tell you. Not between us arguing and her cutting us off.” Youngjae agrees, “She never liked us but to be fair, I didn’t like her either. None of us did.” And that’s a lot coming from Youngjae. If he didn’t like someone, they had to be a bad person. Jesus, how blind he had been and far gone off her poison. How much his pack suffered but tried to remain civil for his sake. Jinyoung didn’t want to talk about this right now with Jaebum going through a hard time but it needed to be said. Sherry wasn’t here to do her evil ways and Jaebum was listening and the opportunity arose. “I’m sorry, Jaebum-” Jinyoung is shocked as Jaebum is suddenly hugging him. “No, don’t apologize. I’m the one who is sorry. I should’ve been there for you. I should’ve remained by your guys’ side and yet I let her take control over me.” Jinyoung hugs Jaebum back just as tightly, “You’re here now and that’s what matters. It’s good to have you back.” Jaebum smiles as he feels tears well up in his eyes. “It’s good to be back.” Jinyoung pats his back and the two stay like this for a moment longer; Jackson watching the heartfelt scene as he realizes what people say about Jaebum is true. He’s really a gentle alpha with a big heart. Jinyoung didn’t lie either when he told him about their memories together. Jackson felt like an ass now. “I um…” Jackson clears his throat and it gets their attention. Jackson scratches the back of his head as he’s nervous on how Jaebum will react to him now. “I want to apologize too. I was out of line for snapping at you and blaming you. Jinyoung and Yien put me in my place many times but I let my jealousy, anger and fear get in the way. So, I was hoping that maybe we can overlook those moments, move forward and we can be friends like we should’ve been years ago?” Jackson holds out his hand for Jaebum to shake as he waits for Jaebum’s answer. Jaebum lets the words sink in as he takes in Jackson’s sincere expression. Jinyoung also gives him an encouraging tiny push forward. For a moment, Jackson doesn’t think Jaebum is gonna shake his hand and starts to go all puppy eyed with a defeated look on his face. It makes Jaebum think of a dejected puppy instead of an alpha wolf. He can feel Jinyoung’s stare against his back and knows he’ll kick his ass if he turns this down. Not like he was going to anyway. Letting out a sigh, Jaebum gives a friendly smile, “Alright. Name’s Lim Jaebeom but you can call me Jaebum,” he says as he shakes Jackson’s hand. Jackson instantly perks up and shakes back with lots of energy, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jackson Wang.” Youngjae and Mark clap in the background and Jinyoung stands there with a smile on his face. 

The atmosphere became friendly and warmer as they sat around and talked amongst themselves. They had some time before the others needed to head off for their next schedule. Jackson was currently talking about the mishap he had with one of his outfits that had Youngjae cackling loudly and the others listening with smiles on their faces. Jackson was very animated and the way he told the story made it ten times more funnier than how it happened in real life. Mark giggles when Jackson gets to the part where his pants ripped cause of his thighs. Jackson leans into Mark as he shares a fond look with him as Mark was there on stage with him and Yugyeom. Luckily, it happened at the very end of the song and as soon as the song was done, Mark had rushed to his aid to help cover him. Yugyeom on the other hand had to point it out and about died laughing. All in all, it was a good night with no other mishaps but still to this day, Jackson’s thighs are known to be so powerful that they no pants are safe. The group laughs again as they’re sitting and curled around the long couch. Jaebum can’t help but love hearing Mark’s giggles that it attracts his attention back to him once more. He can see Mark having a great time with his canine smile and eyes shining with glee and warmth as he stares back at Jackson. But then Mark’s smile falters and his expression saddens. Jaebum follows his line of sight and finds Jackson practically glued to Jinyoung’s side now with an arm draped over his shoulder casually as he’s talking away to Youngjae on the other side of Jinyoung. It shouldn’t mean anything for Jaebum has found Jackson to be a very outgoing person. He’s actually very friendly and kind and loves skin on skin contact with his friends and loved ones. Jaebum knows that look though. Mark has a look of longing and wanting to be closer but can’t. It’s in this moment that Jaebum thinks back to his conversation with Mark on how he knew what it felt like to love someone with everything of you just to find out it’s not meant to be. That they’re not the one even though you swear they are. And now it became clear who that person was and still is. Mark’s in love with Jackson Wang. But Mark also said he’d never been in an actual relationship so did Jackson turn him down or...or did Jackson not even know? Jaebum feels his heart ache for Mark as well as something else he can’t pinpoint right now but he tries to ignore that part as he goes to distract Mark from his pain. He sends him a quick text from the other side of the couch and Mark reacts to the small ding he feels in his pocket. Taking out his phone he sees, ‘Sit by me?’ from Jaebum. Mark looks up to find Jaebum already looking at him with a hopeful look and patting the spot next to him. A tiny smile forms on Mark’s face as he gets up to move across the room to Jaebum. Jackson notices instantly but doesn’t comment on it as Jaebum doesn’t do anything inappropriate and the two are just talking now. “Someone’s protective,” Jinyoung teases and Jackson huffs, “He’s my Yien.” Jinyoung nods, “I know. You tell everyone this wherever you go.” Jackson pouts, “But it’s true,” his expression grows serious then, “And you have no say so. You’re the same way as me.” Jinyoung doesn’t deny it for it’s true. You can’t help but want to protect Mark and he’s just plain adorable and a pure angel that you want to dot on him and give him anything he wants. Mark won’t even ask for anything but the two shower him with gifts and things he likes all the time. And if Mark looks at anything for more than a few seconds, the two don’t hesitate to buy it for him. Mark has yet to realize he has them wrapped around his finger. Jinyoung leans back against Jackson as they watch Mark interact with Jaebum. You could tell Mark is comfortable around him from his body language alone and the fact that his natural scent is coming through. Jackson frowns at that for he’s worried but Jinyoung reassures him, “I trust Jaebum. I’ve known him since childhood. He’ll keep Mark’s secret safe.” Suddenly a noise is heard beside them and the two look at Youngjae who is wide eyed and in shock. They don’t think nothing of it until after a few seconds where it clicks and they pick up on Mark’s scent growing stronger and stronger. “Shit, shit, shit, Yien!” Jackson freaks out. Mark perks up from his spot curled up against Jaebum with a confused look on his face. He doesn’t understand why Jackson is freaking out until he takes notice of Jinyoung moving toward Youngjae. Youngjae’s eyes now lock with his and it takes only two seconds for Mark to realize he let his omega come forth naturally. Hands reach up to feel his cat ears as his tail swishes back and forth. “Oh god…” Jaebum did it again! “You’re a-” Jinyoung clamps a hand over Youngjae’s mouth before his loud ass could finish his sentence. Mark whines in distress as his mind starts to race and his breathing picks up. “Yien, breathe,” Jackson instructs as he rushes over to Mark’s side but Jaebum beats him to it since he’s right there. He carefully directs Mark’s attention from Youngjae to him. “Focus on me.” Jaebum’s fingers gently caress Mark’s face and jaw that causes Mark’s breath to hitch but then be let out shakily while he takes one of Mark’s hands and places it on his chest. “Breathe with my heartbeat.” The white noise that tried to come forth was stopped as the sound of Jaebum’s steady heart rate was felt and reached all the way up to his ears through touch. Mark followed Jaebum’s instructions, all the while Jaebum encouraged him with sweet words, “That’s it. You’re doing great. It’s going to be ok.” It took a good bit but the others remained quiet and still as they watched helplessly as Jaebum edge Mark down from a panic attack. When Mark’s breathing returned to normal and he was slowly coming back into focus, the others let out a relieved breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause that,” Youngjae is quick to say but Jinyoung shakes his head, “It’s not your fault. But Youngjae, you can’t tell anyone about this. No one must know this outside this circle.” Jackson squeezes Jinyoung’s shoulders as he’s super worried now. “I got it. I won’t tell anyone. Who else knows?” Jackson looks to Jinyoung who tells him through their eye contact that Youngjae can be trusted. “BTS knows along with my parents and select staff. That’s it other than you guys now.” Youngjae nods slowly as he lets everything settle in. It now made so much sense why Wang Corp had the no feline rule and why that airport incident had been such a big deal. It was bad enough that Mark being a feline got out but if it would’ve gotten out that he was also an omega? Youngjae feels for Mark. “Oh Mark…” Youngjae starts and his expression says everything. He holds his arms out and Mark goes right into them. “It’s ok, Youngjae,” Mark comforts back and it just makes Youngjae hold him tighter. Mark was too sweet. Jackson on the other hand is upset still, “This is why I didn’t want Jaebum around Mark. I feared it might make his omega react. It’s why I don’t want felines around him, especially alphas.” Mark pouts, “But I can be around Suga and Taehyung just fine.” Jackson runs a hand through his hair, “They’re a rare circumstance and you know why.” Youngjae is curious to know but doesn’t ask. “We just have to have Mark work on this. It’s bad enough on him for always trying to suppress himself in the first place. He needs to have it come out more and for the time being, Jaebum will have to only see Mark in private or around us only until Mark can control himself better.” Jinyoung has a good point. Being out and about on schedules all the time has it to where Mark barely lets himself out and be him. It’s not healthy or safe for him to go long periods of time like that. Jackson looks over at Mark who is back in control of himself and pleading with him silently to not keep Jaebum away. “Urgh, fine.” Jackson is torn on this decision for this was dangerous but Mark’s feelings and opinion was just as important. Mark is his own person and Jackson will be there for Mark no matter what he decides to do, even if that would end up being against his strong opinion. It wasn’t like Jaebum was a bad person. He proved more than once that he’s a genuine guy. And right now, he’s currently sulking cause he did it again. He unintentionally exposed Mark. “Bummie, it’s ok, I promise,” Mark says to him when he notices Jaebum’s state. “But it’s not. We just got lucky again. I’d feel so horrible if I ended up exposing you to the wrong person…” Jackson finds himself completely deflating now, “We just have to work on it like Jinyoung said. When Yien hit puberty and his omega was coming out full force, we had to go through many trials together for he’d react to me when I simply walked into the room.” Mark whines at that, “Please don’t remind me of those times. I couldn’t even leave the house for months.” It was why his human family wanted him to go live with Jackson before he hit puberty. They needed to have someone be able to protect Mark and help teach him how to control and walk in his own skin. “Hey, I was also unable to leave the house for months remember? I wouldn’t let anyone near you, not even my parents.” Mark ends up smiling at that. Jackson was already protective enough. Add in puberty, hormones everywhere with little control and you had a field day trying to get Mark and Jackson apart. “I don’t know how your parents did it. And they already had to do it once when your older brother went through puberty.” Yeah, puberty was a bitch all around for everyone. Jaebum felt a little bit better knowing it wasn’t just him but still… Jaebum is taking out of his thoughts when he feels soft lips brush his cheek. Eyes wide, he takes in Mark who gave him a little peck, “Thank you Bummie, really. You’re so kind and helped me through another attack. And it’s not bad that Youngjae knows. He would’ve known eventually anyway as he’s your pack and if you trust him, I trust him so it’s ok. Now, don’t beat yourself up or it’ll make me sad because it’s my fault I couldn’t control myself.” Jaebum’s demeanor changes instantly and he ends up with a fond smile at Mark being so kind and caring while trying to make him feel better, “I’ll try not to but really, Youngjae is very trustworthy. All of my pack is.” Mark beams at him, “Good, then when Bam arrives, we can tell him too.” Speaking of Bam, just how long of a bathroom break did he need? “Yugyeom’s been in the bathroom for a while now, hasn't he?” Jackson brings up and the pack all perk up at that, “He went to the bathroom too?” Jinyoung asks as Youngjae says, “Bam left shortly before you guys arrived actually.” It didn’t take long for them to put two and two together. “Oh dear lord,” Jinyoung says and as if right on cue, the door opens and in comes Yugyeom and Bam. Looking a hot mess with hair obviously being run through, hickies and love bites showing that parts of clothing couldn’t cover. Not to mention, Bam’s shirt is on backwards. “Um,” Mark tries to help by pointing that out and Bam takes notices before laughing with a dopey grin on his face, “Ah, won’t you look at that. You fucked me so good that I can’t even put on my clothes properly.” Yugyeom flushes but a sly smirk appears on his face. Jeez, the two reeked of the other too! Yugyeom pulls Bam close to him and radiates happiness as he openly nips at Bam’s neck once. Mark and Jackson both have raised eyebrows now cause hello, Yugyeom isn’t like this. Bam groans before leaning back fully against Yugyeom, “Down boy. Round two isn’t till later.” Jinyoung makes a disgusted face, “Really Bam?” Bam doesn’t pay Jinyoung any mind though as he takes out his phone. Suddenly, everyone’s phone dings as they find themselves in a group chat. They open it without question but soon their voices are heard as they clearly weren't prepared for a naughty photo of Yugyeom and Bam, “BAM!” they all shout while Bam just says, “Whoops, my bad. Meant to just send it to Yugyeom.” But Bam has a shit eating grin on his face and he did it on purpose as he wanted everyone to know he claimed his man ok? “At least everyone now has each other’s number. Welcome to the group chat bitches. Now all of you have to get along because Yugyeom and I are a thing now just in case you couldn’t tell.” Well today was an eventful day…

It’s now super early the next morning and Jaebum is in one of the meeting rooms of Lim Foundations. He’s already talked to his parents about this and is ready to finally do this. To not only show Sherry and the world, but to show himself that he can find himself again. That he will get through this. And that starts by telling his side of the story so he can begin the process of healing. He knows this can cause a lot of backlash and for more problems to arise but Jaebum isn’t going to hide or hold back any longer. He will be himself and be true to the end. What he’s about to do though, it will be something that’ll show his vulnerable side. A side that he doesn’t show many and it’s not an easy thing to do. Looking up from his sitting position, he makes eye contact with the phone. It’s already set and ready to go to start the Vlive as it stands on a small stand so no one has to hold it. His pack stands behind as they are ready to push live at Jaebum’s signal as well as there to support him. They already talked and agreed that no matter what happened, they’d be there for each other just like they vowed since day one. With a deep breath and a nod, Jaebum is ready and Jinyoung pushes the button. The red dot appears the next second and Jaebum takes that chance to breathe in and out as he waits for others to start coming in. When Bam gives the thumbs up that a lot of people are watching, Jaebum braces himself before speaking. He ends up stopping before he can speak as words are coming forth but he doesn’t know how to get them out. So many emotions and feelings are there at the surface that Jaebum cant hide that as his expression shows it. His hand subconsciously goes to the small box in his pocket where the ring still remains as a heavy reminder of what almost took place. Of what went down instead. But then Mark comes to mind. Of how he met Mark and how their relationship is now. He wasn’t alone during this time as Mark was going through things as well and he’s reminded of how much he wants to show Mark that it’s ok to be yourself. More than anything, he wants that so with that thought in mind, the words finally come out, “I know many are wondering what I’m doing right now with this video. After the other one, I...I kind of fell off the map didn’t I?” This would be the first appearance since the incident other than at the fan signing. “I honestly had so much going on. So many things I hadn’t realized, so many things I didn’t want to face. But it’s time I faced this. As you know, I spent a lot of years with Sherry. I was so in love with her since the first time I met her.” Jaebum thinks back to that time where he was all chic and professional but the moment he saw Sherry, he was an embarrassment to himself. Yet, she had laughed and they got to talking and just like that, he was under her spell. “I loved her so much that I was blinded to what was really going on around me.” His expression showed raw pain as he looks up and over the phone to the pack behind, “I ignored all the signs that were right in front of me. I fought for her when she wasn’t even thinking of me. I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy and in the process I lost myself and what made me happy. I ended up pushing away my friends and loved ones like she wanted and moved out of the dorm just to be with her. I thought it was love between us but I realize now I was the only one who fell as she took advantage of that. And the messed up part was, I didn’t see that until that video happened. I was gonna…” Jaebum clutches the box through his pants as he gets choked up. He remembers telling his parents before his pack. He remembers being so excited in buying her the best ring out there before being so nervous as he got closer to her hotel room. “I thought she was the one for me and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.” His hands shake as he took out the box while saying this before presenting the ring for the world to see. That’s what I was about to do on the last video. I was gonna surprise her, propose to her and get my happy ending you know…” Memories of all their times together hits him hard that the tears fall before he can stop them. Even if she never loved him, he truly loved her. He gave everything to her...He tries to talk again but his voice cracks and he ends up getting choked up. It hurt. It still hurts so bad. He caught her cheating but it had been an eye opener. Jinyoung, Youngjae and Bam come out from behind the phone to help steady Jaebum as it takes him a long moment to regain himself. You can hear how much it affected him by the sob he let out before he buried his face into Jinyoung’s neck. “We can stop this,” Youngjae suggests as he rubs at Jaebum’s back. Bam takes his hand and can feel Jaebum cling to it as his whole body shakes. “N-no,” Jaebum says and the three wait and provide more comfort as Jaebum finally regains himself enough to continue talking. He sits back up straight and wipes at his eyes as the pack remain right there, “I was shocked...hurt, still hurting over what I found entering that hotel room. Years I spent loving the wrong person. Years I realized that I lost myself due to her lies and fake love.” He feels sick to his stomach as his heart breaks all over again. “I...I didn’t want to come out and say anything cause I know how someone out there is gonna flip my words around or start something. I came out with this video because I want the truth to be out there so that people can leave my family and pack alone. They had nothing to do with this in the first place. What happened was between Sherry and I and if I had known what was going down, believe me. I wouldn’t have gotten this stupid ring or tried to surprise her with a proposal. Now, I’m sure some of you will try and say I planned all this shit with the amount of time I had well so be it. I have the proof though. I have the phone conversations, the receipts, you name it. I want to be able to prove to myself that I can get through this. I want to prove myself as well as learn to be more open to my fans who have been just as shocked and lost as I have been. And most of all, I want to be myself again. I want to prove to someone I know who yearns to be himself but can’t due to how society is, that you can be yourself. That it’s never too late to find yourself or relearn yourself. I strongly believe that everything will work out and even if I lose everything in the process, I’m not going to lose myself again. I’m going to remain true no matter what happens next. I just ask that you guys leave my pack and family out of this. Like I said, they had nothing to do with this and I hope to become a better man so that my fans and loved ones won’t have to suffer because of me...Thank you for listening...” Jaebum ends on that note and Bam ends the video before Jaebum breaks down again. He rushes back over and all four of them hug one another as Jaebum cries it out. “We’re proud of you, Jaebum. So proud of you,” One says as they all have tears of their own. They’re gonna get through this. They’re gonna help Jaebum rise from the burnt ashes and be reborn again, even if they have to be his limbs and wings until he can do it himself…

The thing is, none of them realizes just yet that all of them will be forever needed. That all seven of them are gonna be a vital part for each other. That without one, they’ll fall apart. They’re gonna see that it’s seven or nothing. They’re gonna find out that all of them are going to be reborn into one great pack. They just have to get there first…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta'd most of it but didn't have time to do all of it for I have lots of doubles this week at work with little time in between as well as being tired on top of it. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Sherry is a bitch!

It was only a few hours since the video went live and since the moment the video ended, so much had happened. The video was seen by millions and it was still trending. His video was all over the news, social media, you name it. People were talking about it. Thousands of comments were made and the majority was supporting Jaebum for standing up for himself as well as showing us his vulnerable side. In fact, people that have met him came forth and said such nice things about him. It didn’t matter if it was a random person, to fans and all the way to other celebs and idols. They were on Jaebum’s side and helping those that had no idea or weren't sure that Jaebum was genuine and a great person. And what really blew Jaebum’s mind was all the ones that came forth in his aid. All the males that Sherry had been sleeping with behind his back. Like other celebs to back up dancers, etc. Even a photographer came forth with proof about how Sherry hasn’t been faithful from the start. Jaebum had no clue about any of that. He thought it was only with that one guy. But it doesn’t stop there. Sherry’s staff, from those still employed to those that have been fired by her company came forth with behind the scenes footage of how Sherry really is. Just countless experiences, videos, photos, etc. came out against Sherry and all because of Jaebum’s video. He literally started a movement and had so many come to his aid when he didn’t even ask for help. It just showed that the world wasn’t as cruel as it can be at times. That there are plenty of people out there that truly do care.

In a matter of hours, Jaebum tripled the amount of fans he had and became even more famous. To make up for loss profit, people went and bought merchandise and anything that could help the Lim Foundations. Hell, they even started streaming more of their music to reach higher stakes. In just a matter of hours, Sherry’s contract was terminated as the company didn’t want to suffer any more loses. Sherry lost everything as not even her most loyal fans could stand by her side after seeing the real her. And she had no one to blame but herself. In just a matter of hours, Jaebum was back in the game and thriving more than ever. All he had to do was be himself. Now, all Jaebum needed was time to heal and he’d truly be himself again.

“I’m so proud of you son,” Jaebum’s father says as he pulls him in for a hug. Jaebum closes his eyes as he basks in his father’s love and warmth. “Thanks, Dad.” Both of his parents were proud and they were happy that he was trying to move forward. “Just keep your head up high, honey,” his mother says next as she gets a hug from him. “I love you, Mom.” She smiles against him, “Love you too, son.” He ends up pulling back with a small smile. “Ah, it’s good to see that expression again.” Jaebum’s smile grows a little bit more, especially when his mother pinches his cheek playfully. “We won’t keep you any longer. I can see your pack is dying to be near you,” Jaebum’s father states as he gestures toward the window of his office where the three have their eyes glued on Jaebum. Jaebum hums softly, “They’ve been like that since the video.” His mother gently starts ushering him toward the door. “They’re not used to you showing that side of you. They’re a really great pack, those three. You’re lucky they’re still here.” Jaebum agrees, “I know. I won’t take it for granted again.” Jaebum turns to kiss his mother’s cheek before opening the door. It takes his parents by surprise. “This whole thing was an eye opener for me. Thank you for raising me and loving me through it all. Whenever you guys are ready, I want to start the schedules again but with everyone. I want less solo ones and more pack ones.” The three outside hear this and gasp. His parents beam at him, “We’ll let you know the new schedule soon.” With a bow, Jaebum finally turns before finding his pack hugging him. “Am I dreaming?” Bam asks before he yelps when Youngjae pinches him. “Nope, this is real.” Jinyoung has a big grin on his face, “Welcome home, Jaebum.” He was back home indeed.

They’re heading toward the entrance of the building when Youngjae spots someone. “Is that Mark?” The others perk up and zero in on who Youngjae is pointing to. There’s a tall male fully covered from head to toe with a face mask and everything but you can make out those bright blue eyes. Sure enough, that is Mark Tuan heading right for them as he pulls down his face mask with Yugyeom and Jackson following right behind. The second Jaebum locks eyes with Mark, he finds Mark is running toward him now. Instinctively, he does the same thing as the sudden urge to go to him is strong. “Bummie,” Mark calls out at the same time Jaebum calls out his name and then they’re hugging one another. Jackson and Yugyeom come to stand by the others while trying to catch their breath. “What’s going on?” Jinyoung asks as the two look like they ran. “We were on our way to the airport to head back to China when Mark hyung saw the video. It scared us at first cause he just suddenly burst into tears and then he insisted that he had to see Jaebum hyung so we tried to head here but got stuck in traffic due to a wreck…” Yugyeom starts when Jackson chimes in and arms flailing, “Yien then decided to just take off from the car on foot! Wouldn’t stop for a single second. It felt like we ran for miles. Did we run for miles?” Jackson asks Yugyeom who shrugs and wipes the sweat off with the back of his hand, “Probably, I don’t know. I’m just glad we’ve finally stopped.” Yugyeom catches sight of Bam and instantly all tiredness is gone as he gave a shy smile, “Hey.” Youngjae cackles at how fast Yugyeom recovered while Jinyoung helps to wipe off some of Jackson’s sweat. “Should I grab you guys something to drink?” Jackson nods and Jinyoung takes off to get some drinks real fast. Meanwhile, Mark and Jaebum are still hugging. Jaebum is taller than Mark so it makes it perfect for Mark to rest his head onto Jaebum’s shoulder to talk into his ear as Jaebum holds him close, “I just saw the video and I...shit, I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier. I’m sorry you had to go through all of this.” Jaebum can feel something wet against his neck before realizing Mark was crying. He was crying for him. Mark already cared about him so much that his pain became Mark’s pain. It made his heart swell with all sorts of emotions. “Mark,” he was speechless as he felt so warm and loved. When Mark let out a small noise, Jaebum is quick to gently quiet him as he holds him tighter, “Shh, it’s ok. I’m gonna be ok.” Mark clings to his front, “But you’re hurting and I don’t want you to be hurting.” Mark really was too pure for this world. “I’m already healing from your love.” Mark pushes back some and glares fiercely at Jaebum, “Don’t be a sap right now, Lim Jaebeom. I’m being serious here.” Jaebum can’t help his heart skipping a beat. Jesus, even when Mark cries, he’s breathtaking. Instinctively, his hands come up and his thumbs swipe at Mark’s stray tears. Mark subconsciously leans into the touch and his eyes flash. Luckily, only Jaebum can see this and he hopes to keep it that way, “You have to calm down, Mark. You’re letting it show,” he whispers as he leans in closer. Mark nods as he focuses on trying to calm down. It’s a good thing he’s covered from head to toe, just in case his ears or tail try to pop out. “There you go, just like that,” Jaebum encourages as Mark takes deep breaths. Mark uses Jaebum as an anchor and with his scent and warmth, it starts to calm him. They're mere inches apart and Mark’s eyes are closed as he just listens to Jaebum’s voice while leaning into his touch. Jaebum can’t help but look at how beautiful Mark is up close like this and how his thumb is right there near his lips. Mark’s soft plump lips part instinctively when Jaebum goes to caress his face and Jaebum’s eyes zero in on that. From an angle, it looks like they’re about to kiss and that’s when all hell breaks loose. “JAEBUM!” Jaebum and Mark jerk back and out of the moment as they both look toward the yell. Jinyoung is just coming back with the drinks when he spotted Sherry stomping her way toward Jaebum with a loud hiss. Yugyeom about jumps when Jinyoung squeezes the water bottle too hard that it explodes out the top while Bam was ready to tear her face off. Youngjae didn’t even hold Bam back as he was right there with him. “Who does she think she is coming in here after all the shit she’s done?!” But then Jinyoung grabs both Youngjae and Bam, “Wait." They stop but they don’t want to. Youngjae is ready to ask why when they hear Jaebum and turn their attention back toward them. Right now, there are several people gathering with more coming as Sherry comes toward Jaebum. But Jaebum isn’t sad or heartbroken at this moment. Oh no, he’s pissed. He’s pissed because of what Sherry just said. “Oh, so you moved on from women and went straight to men? Look at this bitch. He definitely looks like he’d take it up the ass.” Mark recoils a bit and leans back toward Jaebum as Sherry spits venom, “Bet he loved how you came to his rescue at the airport and just begged you to fuck him right then and there-” Jaebum’s growl cuts her off as he takes a step forward. His eyes flash dangerously as he steps in front of Mark to block him from her. “Don’t take your anger out on him!” Sherry is taken aback as Jaebum has never gotten this angry at her and they’ve had plenty of arguments. It just fuels her anger even more, “Why are you so protective over him?!” Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow more in anger, “He has nothing to do with you or whatever you came here for. In fact, you’re not even allowed in here. Get out.” Sherry’s eyes flash, “You can’t just throw me out! You owe me for all the shit you put me through!” Jaebum is appalled right now. There is no way she just came over her and said that. “Put you through? What about what you put me through, Sherry! For years I’ve been nothing but true and faithful to you! For years, I went above and beyond, breaking my back just to make you happy! For years, you were just full of lies and cheating behind my back! What about that, huh?!” Sherry rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest, “It was a few guys Jaebum. It’s part of the business. It meant nothing to me or obviously I would’ve left your ass if I didn’t want to be with you.” Jaebum is rendered speechless. The way Sherry just said it so simply like sleeping around was ok. That doing it with the men for profit and getting more famous was in the same boat as if sleeping with him. It meant nothing to her. He meant nothing to her. Sherry tries to play the nice card as she changes her expression and goes all soft, “Look, Jaebum. You and I both know how good of a couple we make. We’ve stuck by each other’s side for so many years. We finally got our own place together and one day we were gonna start a family. You can’t just throw years away like that. Let’s go someplace where we can talk and work this out.” Alright, fuck waiting as Jinyoung was ready to kill her now. Jackson holds him back and whispers into his ear, “Don’t. Look to your left.” Jinyoung glances to the left and finds Youngjae is recording all of this and with the red dot, he sees this is live. He’s doing a Vlive. It also appears he didn’t have to do anything for Mark snaps as he steps in between them. “Stop toying with his emotions! He’s not a plaything!” Mark’s expression is fierce and he is seconds from clawing her face off. He can’t stand back any longer and listen to Sherry’s sick and twisted ways. Jaebum deserved so much better and this bitch needed to leave this building now. Sherry didn’t like that at all and out of anger and jealousy, she goes to hit him. The five instantly get defensive with the need to protect Mark but Jaebum moves fast and pulls Mark into him at the last second. One of her nails ends up scratching his cheek but Mark is more focused on Jaebum who is seconds from tearing her apart himself. “The key word, ‘were’ Sherry. You ended our relationship the day I found out you were cheating. What we have is over. I don’t want to see you. Talk to you. Nothing. Now get out of my life and stay out or authorities will be involved.” His voice meant it too with how he spit venom right back and clarified it for Sherry right to her face. She obviously wasn’t expecting that answer and starts to go ballistic. By this point though, security was arriving along with Jaebum’s parents. The moment she snarled and tried to jump at Jaebum, security grabbed at her and stopped her. “You don’t know what you’re talking about Jaebum! You’re nothing without me! You’re worthless! Stupid! No one can love you!” She’s being lifted as she struggles against the men trying to hold her back. Police soon burst through the front entrance and attempt to handcuff her but she’s still shouting, “Years I put up with your boring shit! You’re nothing but good for your money and status! You should’ve been happy to have me hanging off your arm! There are many guys out there more attractive than you and far more interesting!” But Jaebum doesn’t hear a word of what she’s shouting for Mark covers his ears with his headphones that had been hanging around his neck and plays a loud upbeat song while keeping his attention focused on him. Sherry ends up being carried out of the building and Youngjae ends the Vlive before the guys rush over to Jaebum’s side…

“It’s just a scratch Gaga,” Mark says while Jackson takes a closer look. As soon as Sherry was taken outside, Jaebum’s parents and the police took Jaebum to a more private area. One of the policemen asked if he was ok and when Mark nodded, the rest went back to business by asking the witnesses and such. Youngjae told them he had the thing all on video for the world to see so if they needed more evidence they’d easily be able to find it. “Here’s a band aid,” Jinyoung says as he steps forward and Jackson moves back after disinfecting the scratch. Jinyoung carefully applies the band aid, “There. I’m glad she didn’t do more damage or she would’ve been leaving in a body bag.” Jackson and the others second that. “I can’t believe that was her,” Yugyeom says as he never knew Sherry. He’s seen what she’s wanted the world to see and that was the total opposite of who she really was. “Trust me, you’re not the only one she’s fooled,” Bam replies. “She even had us fooled for a while,” Youngjae adds in which Jinyoung tries to keep his emotions at bay. He wishes he could go back in time and keep Sherry and Jaebum from ever meeting. Then Sherry could’ve found another prey and Jaebum wouldn’t have to go through all of this. Looking back down at Mark sitting, he puts a hand onto his shoulder, “Thank you.” Mark raises an eyebrow at this for he doesn’t know why he’s being thanked. “By using the headphones and making him look away. Jaebum would’ve crumbled hearing those words from her. From someone he thought was the one.” Mark nods as he bites his bottom lip. He knew it would’ve hurt him. Those words were meant to kill in her last attempt to take Jaebum down with her. And he saw how Jaebum was after the adrenaline and anger subsided. The raw pain and hurt came forth at learning he was just a plaything for her. Something to use to reach the top and have a fallback plan if things went south for her. She could then use Jaebum to give her everything she wanted and have Jaebum take care of her the rest of her life. His neutral expression almost cracks as he was the one who saw his expression crumble. Had seen the tears fall and how he struggled to keep it together. But he held Jaebum steady, mouthed words through the loud music playing in his ear. Mark kept Jaebum from completely shattering and that’s what Jinyoung was thanking him for. “Are they done questioning him now? I want to see him,” Bam whines and the others agree. Mark couldn’t help but think about how they should be at the airport by now. Hell, Jackson just stepped away a moment ago as his parents were calling him. He didn’t want to leave just yet though. Not when Jaebum needed him. Yugyeom can sense this and moves to sit next to him to provide comfort. A moment later, Jackson comes back, “We can go to China tomorrow. We can just take our break now instead of when we would’ve gotten to China. We’ll just go from the airport to our next schedule-” Mark jumps up from the chair to hug Jackson. “Thank you,” he interrupts and lets out the air he’d been holding in. Jackson always understood him and knew that he wanted to stay a little bit longer. It really meant a lot to him that Jackson pulled strings like this for him so he can stay by Jaebum’s side. The door to the room opens and the others perk up as Jaebum is let out by one of the policemen before the door closes again to go back to talking business with Jaebum’s parents. The others wait with baited breath on how Jaebum will be but the moment Jaebum takes in the band aid on Mark’s face, he sulks, “You got hurt again because of me.” Jeez, there goes Jaebum. This seems to be a running theme when it came to Mark Tuan. How no matter the situation that was happening to him, none of it mattered when Mark was involved. Youngjae, Bam and Jinyoung all share a knowing look but don’t say anything out loud. They keep their expressions neutral but they know what this means. What this is turning into. And as they watch Jaebum apologize while carefully checking Mark over, the three can’t help but smile and think that Mark couldn’t have appeared at a better time in Jaebum’s life then the way he did. 

Jaebum was going to be just fine...


	8. Chapter 8

News of Sherry being arrested hit social media along with the video that guaranteed Sherry couldn’t fake her way out of this anymore. But the others didn’t focus on the news right now as they wanted to focus on Jaebum instead. He’s gone through a lot and after what went down today, they want to get him to relax and have fun. To smile and laugh and just be himself as he knows they have his back and will help keep the darkness at bay. So that’s why they’re all at Jinyoung’s house where they’re currently eating take out, having a drink to relax and just enjoying each other’s company. And maybe a little competitive card game of Uno. “Why did we get Uno? Are we trying to end this friendship before it can truly begin?” Bam asks from his spot around the dining table. “It’s all they had at the store! That or candyland.” Jackson defends as he places down a card. Jackson and Jinyoung had went to the store to grab some drinks and such for tonight and Jackson had thought it would be a good idea. “You’re just saying that cause you haven’t won a round yet,” Yugyeom teases Bam. “That’s not true! I would’ve won last round if you and Youngjae would’ve stopped going back and forth with all the skip cards!” Youngjae laughs loudly as he recalls that moment. It was priceless of the pack’s reactions and he wished it could’ve went longer but he eventually ran out of skips. Yugyeom and Bam were now sticking their tongues out at each other and Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, “You two really were made for one another.” Yugyeom and Bam stop their bickering to thank Jinyoung at the same time and the rest of the pack laugh. Jaebum has been quiet but he’s been enjoying himself as he watches the others all interacting with each other. He’s also been distracted by Mark as well as his attention will go to him no matter what he does. He can just walk into the room and Jaebum’s eyes will zero in on him instantly. Mark can then just breathe a different way and Jaebum has to know what it means or what he’s doing. It doesn’t help that Mark is beside him and all Jaebum wants to do is lean in closer until some part of them are touching. He can’t help it. Mark not only calms him, he makes him feel...what’s the word he’s looking for? He can’t pinpoint it right now but it’s a great feeling that’s full of multiple emotions. Plus, Mark is just too cute as he tries really hard to win a child’s game. The way he’s bouncing a little in his chair as he bites his bottom lip in concentration as he thinks of what card to play. How him and Jackson are obviously tag teaming beside each other with a silent conversation with their eyes so they know what they should play to help the other out. It was also nice that Mark could truly be himself. After everyone knowing Mark’s secret, they reassured Mark he could let himself out so Mark has let his omega out since arriving. It just made Mark that much cuter as his tail and ears had been out for the first few rounds until Mark slowly eased himself down. After keeping himself locked up for so long it was hard to control sometimes so it took a good minute but the others didn’t mind. They all adore him and showered him with love and affection. Hell, Bam and Youngjae were practically glued to Mark the moment his ears and tail were out before Jinyoung pried them off just to keep Mark in his lap for one round. His pack was already attached to Mark like Jaebum was and it was just getting stronger and stronger the more time that went by. “Bummie,” Jaebum didn’t realize he had zoned out while staring at Mark until Mark called out his name. “Hmm?” He can now feel the other’s stares and starts to blush in embarrassment but Mark just smiles softly, “It’s your turn.” God he was so adorable! Coughing a little, Jaebum quickly looks to the card placed on the pile before he finds one to go on top of it. The pack doesn’t say anything though he’s sure many are smirking behind their cards. Shit, he probably looked like a weirdo staring at Mark like that. He can still feel Jackson eyeing him from the side with a glare. Jackson suddenly jerks forward, his attention going to Yugyeom who is quick to apologize, “I’m sorry hyung. I was trying to stretch my long legs.” Jackson falls for that lie as Bam tries to hide his laugh by taking a sip of his drink. Speaking of drinks, Mark goes to take a sip of his just to find that it’s empty and he pouts. “I ran out.” Instantly all of them are trying to hop up to get him some more, but Youngjae is closer to the kitchen and can run super fast so he got there first before the others could get past the table. “I got it!” Mark giggles, “Guys, it’s just pineapple juice. I could’ve gotten it.” Mark truly had no idea that he had six men wrapped around his finger. Jackson pouts along with Yugyeom so in retaliation they both place a plus two card down that ended up being a plus four for Bam. “Why me?! It was Youngjae!” Yugyeom gestures for Bam to look down into his lap, “You have a plus two as well, see?” Yugyeom totally cheated but Bam takes the card under the table and snickers as he places it down the same time Youngjae comes back with more pineapple juice. Jinyoung plays along for amusement and tells him, “You have plus six so you have to draw unless you have a plus two as well.” Youngjae is still smiling, “I needed new cards anyway.” The others pout further and Jaebum busts out laughing at their failed plan all the while Mark was oblivious to what went down. It has all of them perking up and smiling at Jaebum finally laughing his dinosaur laugh. In the end, Youngjae ends up whooping their ass but seeing Jaebum laughing and smiling more made it all worth it.

Hours went by before the guys decided to order take out again and then pick a movie or two that they could watch before going to bed. Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark did have to leave super early the next morning to head to China. They were all curled up and watching an action movie that they all got super into. From making noises and leaning forward in their seats to get closer to the action; the men enjoyed themselves. But by the time the second movie was put in and about halfway through, the majority of them were passed out. Not because the movie was boring but because of the time and the day they had. Plus, Yugyeom and Bam decided to see who could out drink the other so they clonked out first. Youngjae can’t help but fall asleep when cuddling for a while and Jackson tends to fall asleep the fastest when he’s not constantly moving. There was even a time he fell asleep during mid conversation. It was now just the three of them and working together, they help to adjust the others so they can sleep better before Jinyoung turns off the T.V. “I’m going head to bed, do you guys need anything?” The three head down the hallway where the bedrooms are. “No thank you,” Mark replies back sweetly as Jaebum shakes his head. “Don’t keep him up too late, Jaebum,” Jinyoung warns and Jaebum huffs lightly. With a small smile, Jinyoung closes his bedroom door and Jaebum leads Mark down a little to his own. “Did you want to sleep now?” Jaebum asks Mark and Mark shakes his head, “Not yet, but I really want to see your cats. I’ve been wanting to see them since I got here actually.” He didn’t want to disrupt the fun they were having earlier, on top of knowing the cats were no doubt hiding from all the lively chaos so now would be a good time to see him. “I’m curious to know how they’ll react to you. They tend to not like strangers and it took a good minute for them to like the pack.” They stop in front of Jaebum’s room. “Just give me a second to keep them from trying to escape, ok?” Mark nods and waits as Jaebum quickly opens the door a crack before sliding in. Mark can hear all the meows and excitement as his babies go running to him. “You can come in now,” Jaebum says softly and Mark slides into the room before shutting the door behind him. His eyes land onto the bed where Jaebum is sitting and all five of his cats are all over him and begging for attention. Mark instantly coos before letting out a feline noise. The cats perk up, all eyes landing on him and the next thing Jaebum sees is his babies racing to go to Mark. Mark squats down and the cats are making all kinds of noises at him and trying to scent mark him. Mark giggles as he pets them, “They like me.” Jaebum has a soft expression on his face at seeing them interacting. “Is it cause I smell like Bummie?” Mark hums out because he does. Not only did Jaebum offer him some more comfortable clothes, they did end up snuggling on the couch during the movie. “You naturally draw others to you.” Mark lifts his head to look at Jaebum. Jaebum’s eyes are staring at him like he’s looking deep into his soul. “Hmm?” Before Jaebum could reply, Beire and Cake hop up onto Mark’s back. Beire tries to nip at his ears while Cake noses at the back of his neck. Mark makes a sinful noise as he jerks. The two cats hop off as Mark clasps hands where the cats had just been. Silence fills the room and Mark turns beet red all the way up to his ears because he just moaned out loud all because he’s super sensitive in those places. Jaebum on the other hand is trying very hard not to react to that noise but holy hell! It was just a sound but it had him reacting in seconds with the strong urge to hear more. Nope, not happening. Think of something else. Like the way those kissable lips parted and the way his eyelashes fluttered while he elongated his neck---shit, shit, that was the opposite of what he should be thinking of! What the hell is wrong with him?! Quick, think of uh...the time Bam was sunbathing naked! Yep! Jaebum’s face even scrunches up as he recalls Bam sprawled out and enjoying the sun. That did the trick. A small wap to the face from a fluffy tail worked too. Jaebum opens his eyes to find Odd giving him a look that Jaebum swears is a glare. His eyes then take in Mark sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs and curled into a ball. “Hey-” Jaebum starts as he can tell Mark is feeling down now but Mark interrupts, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things awkward. I’m sorry if I disgusted you-” Wow, wow. Why was Mark jumping to that conclusion? Shit, he made that face when he was thinking of Bam didn’t he? Now Mark must think it’s because of him. “No, you got it wrong. The sound you made had me wanting to-” Jaebum has to cut himself off before he just blurted out what Mark was doing to him. That was not friend territory and Jaebum really thinks they should probably go to bed now. It was super late and his emotions and that were all over the place due to Sherry. “I was trying not to react on it so I thought of Bam.” Mark makes a face at that and Jaebum starts to panic, “N-no, no, not like that! He doesn’t attract me at all that’s why I thought of him naked and not you because you’re attractive, like breathtakingly beautiful and I...god I’m making this worse. I should just shut up now.” Jaebum stops talking and covers his face with his hands before groaning. Silence fills the room once more before he hears giggling. The next second, he feels his hands being moved and Mark’s face is there, “You find me attractive?” Jaebum nods and Mark beams at him before biting his bottom lip as he starts to get all shy. He ends up sitting on the bed in front of Jaebum, “Thank you for the boost of confidence.” Jaebum makes a noise at that, “Do you not know how amazing you are?” Mark points at himself, “Me? I’m average at best.” Jaebum furrows his brows at that, “Why do you say that?” Mark bites his lip again as his fingers play with the t shirt of Jaebum's that he’s currently wearing. Just with Mark doing this, he’s highly attractive. Just a simple white t shirt that is twice his size and the rolled up sweatpants. Mark honestly could make anything he wears look good so how could Mark not see that? “I mean look at me. I have feminine and masculine features. I have soft curves but muscles as well. A hard jawline but full lips and doe eyes. I have abs but also thick thighs and an ass that should be on a girl’s body. And...both parts…” He’s a freak of nature in his opinion. When Jaebum doesn’t reply right away, Mark can’t help but glance up to see why and he’s shocked at what he sees. Jaebum has such a sad expression on his face as well as some anger, “Who made you feel that way? Who do I have to beat up? Cause, Mark, you’re one of a kind. Fuck what society and others say. Your soul and personality tops theirs by far that they couldn’t even come close. You’re beyond perfect.” His hands come out to hold Mark’s, “It hurts me to know you feel this way about yourself and I wish you could see you how I see you. How your loved ones and friends see you. You may have both feminine and masculine features but they blend perfectly together. It makes you stand out more but in a very beautiful and unique way. Those bastards that ever said anything else only said that because they’re jealous and could never obtain your beauty and pure soul.” Mark lets Jaebum’s words sink in. Jaebum really is a kind and caring alpha. The fact that he got upset because he doesn’t want him to feel this way about himself, spoke volumes. He’s really glad he got to meet him. “What do you see me as?” Mark is curious to know. For Mark sees himself as a monster, a freak. But Jaebum he sees him as, “An angel. The most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on and I know this because I’ve been around the world many times.” Mark feels his heart skip a beat at how soft Jaebum’s voice got along with his gentle expression as he stared deep into his soul. His heart then started to beat faster as Jaebum leans in closer, one hand coming up to caress his face, “It doesn’t matter that you have both parts. What makes you is your heart and soul not your sex parts but I’m telling you when you find the one, they’re gonna love every part of you. In fact, I bet they won’t be able to keep their hands off of you.” Mark giggles at the last part as Jaebum throws in a little humor to get him to laugh which worked. “That’s better. You’re the most beautiful when you’re smiling and laughing, did you know that? Don’t lose that. Don’t ever let someone take that away from you.” There’s something in Jaebum’s eyes that Mark can’t place but it’s drawing him in along with his words. Mark feels safe and oh so warm with Jaebum surrounding him. Just a simple touch from him and it lights up his nerves and has him wanting more. Instinctively, Mark is leaning in closer as Jaebum is too. Their eyes are still locked and the pull between them is growing stronger. Both are open and vulnerable but have one another to bare all to and in this moment it might go even further. Air is now mixing together as lips are drawing near. Jaebum’s thumb swipes across Mark’s cheek and Mark tilts his head to the side. Eyes are closing and lips are about to touch when suddenly a loud meow and Nora jumping between them snaps them out of their little world. The two pull back as Nora makes herself comfortable in Jaebum’s lap. Her tail is still thumping as she was obviously jealous and demanded attention after being locked in this room for too long. “Yes, yes, your highness. I didn’t forget about you,” Jaebum says and Nora makes a happy noise at that. “I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Mark says and heads to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. As soon as the door closes, Mark leans against it. His heart is still beating fast as he tries to wrap his mind around what the hell just almost happened. They were gonna kiss! Right? Friends don’t kiss though. Ugh. No, Mark is thinking way too into this. Obviously with the events that had happened today to the conversation they had, the kiss was just instinctual. A comfort maybe. Jaebum’s hurting and Mark is in love with someone he can’t have so they’re both needing comfort and love to help heal. Is that what it was? No, not for him. Though his heart is taken by Jackson, Mark can’t help but feel something for Jaebum. How else would he have had a crush on him? Oh no, Mark is supposed to ignore this crush. It’s just supposed to be a celebrity crush, nothing more. He closes his eyes and struggles with his mind and heart. He knows he needs to move on, that Jackson isn’t the one for him but can he? He’s him, a freak---Jaebum’s words come forth and Mark ends up sliding down the door before covering his face. His heart is beating faster at recalling Jaebum’s words and his expressions. All the way up to the moment before he came to the bathroom. He can’t fall for Jaebum. He can’t fall for another unattainable man. Jaebum was obviously straight and they’re just friends. Plus, Jaebum was hurting over Sherry. Once he gets back on his feet again, he’ll have moved on and tons of women will come into his life and he’ll find the one this time. A stabbing pain is felt through his heart. Why did that have to hurt so much already? 

Meanwhile Jaebum is having a crisis in his own head. They almost kissed. He had wanted to kiss Mark and Mark was gonna kiss him back. What the hell does that mean?! His hands subconsciously continue to pet Nora as he tries to remain calm and think this through. It’s not like he was lying for he meant every word he said to Mark. He’s always been honest and bared himself to Mark but to the point of it just being comfort? Jaebum wouldn’t do that to Mark or himself. So that meant he had feelings toward Mark. He can’t deny the attraction he feels toward him and when they first met, Jaebum had felt that magical touch. It was something he hadn’t felt with anyone else, not even Sherry and he thought Sherry was the one. But what does that make Mark then? Ugh, his mind was a mess and he’s still trying to get over everything with Sherry. Was Mark going to kiss him to help comfort him? Maybe show him he can move on from Sherry? It has to be that cause Mark’s in love with Jackson. Him and Mark are just friends. Emotions come forth at that and Jaebum frowns. Why did that hurt more than everything Sherry has done to him? 

After Mark gathers himself, he comes out of the bathroom to find Jaebum still up and waiting for him. “Oh, you didn’t go to bed?” Jaebum shakes his head, “I wanted to make sure you were good first before I went to the living room.” Mark feels his chest warm at that. “I’m good but you don’t have to go to the living room. You should have your bed. I can sleep with Jackson or Yugyeom-” Mark is cut off as Jaebum grabs him and pulls him down onto the bed. Mark lands with a ‘oof’ escaping him and on top of Jaebum with his arms coming to wrap around him. “Guess that means we have to share then cause I’m not letting you go to the living room.” Secretly, Jaebum was jealous when Mark said he’d sleep with Jackson or Yugyeom but he’s also a gentleman and he’s not going to let Mark sleep on the couch. Mark gets over his shock before he ends up smiling into Jaebum’s shirt. “Sounds fair. I mean we did end up similar to this on the airplane.” Jaebum smiles at that, “You’re not shy this time though.” Mark lightly smacks Jaebum’s chest while Jaebum leans over to turn off the bedside lamp. “We were just starting off as friends then so I wasn’t sure how you felt with skinship. I’m used to Jackson and Yugyeom. Jackson loves skin on skin contact of some sort at all times where Yugyeom has to sleep next to someone in order to sleep well.” Jaebum hums at that, “Yeah, I can see your point there. It used to be like that with the pack and I. When we first debuted, we had to share rooms together and Youngjae and I often ended up cuddling because the bed was so small. Honestly, I miss those days. Though we didn’t have much, we had each other. We were always together…” Jaebum can’t help but get lost in those memories. “You still have those days, Jaebum. They’re just not as often but that doesn’t mean you can’t have that again. You still have them.” Mark’s right. His pack was still here with him and even now they remained by his side. He’ll have to properly thank them in the morning. “Tell me more about them. I want to know the great adventures you’ve been on with them,” Mark asks softly. Instantly many memories come to mind and Jaebum starts telling some stories. Who knows how much time has passed but neither minded as Jaebum talked away and Mark listened. Where Sherry never cared to get to know the real Jaebum or his pack, Mark wanted to know everything he could. And when Jaebum looks down to see Mark fighting his sleep just so he can hear more of what he has to say; Jaebum finds himself hurting less over Sherry and healing with everything of Mark. And when Mark can’t fight the sleep from overtaking him, Jaebum ends up falling asleep shortly after to Mark’s peaceful expression and soft constant purring…

Waking up to a cat or two on him isn’t unusual for Jaebum. A lot of times his babies are waking him up so Jaebum can either feed them or play with them. But this morning, he finds its something different. Tiny paws are busy kneading away against his pecs as the purring noise gets louder. This is where he’s coming to from being in dreamland before he feels a head start rubbing themselves against his chest and making happy feline noises. It isn’t long before the paws are kneading away again and Jaebum’s eyes open to take all of this in. And he comes to find it isn’t on of his babies for Kunta is bigger than this. Nope, this was another cat and a hybrid in fact. This was Mark Tuan currently shifted into his black cat and having the time of his life on top of his chest. Jaebum snorts as Mark is just too cute and fucking adorable! The way his tail swishes back and forth too! Jaebum can’t resist reaching out to pet his head. He’s now chuckling as Mark won’t let him pull his hand away as he headbutts his palm so Jaebum will continue petting him. “Someone’s happy to be awake,” he teases with a big grin on his face. Mark meows at him which translates to, ‘Sorry, couldn’t resist.’ Mark eventually stops and goes to get down but Jaebum is quick to sit up and curl his arm around Mark to keep him there. “No, you’re good. I don’t mind at all.” He scratches behind Mark’s ear that draws out a long purr that has a fond expression showing on Jaebum’s face. “You know you can be this affectionate in your other form too. No need to be shy.” Mark boops his nose to Jaebum’s before his tiny paws reach up to bat playfully at his face. Someone was in the playful mood too. “You’re trying to get me to shift aren’t you?” Mark lets out a mew, “Maybe,” it was teasing and playful and Jaebum was tempted to shift right then and there but unfortunately the moment is ruined as the door suddenly opens and Jackson appears. “Time’s up, Yien. We have to go.” Instantly, Jackson’s eyes zero in on Mark in his cat form and being held in Jaebum’s arms. Jackson doesn’t comment though his eyes show he was in shock of this before he’s moving forward and taking Mark away from Jaebum. Mark meows in protest and Jaebum fights the urge to pull Mark back into his arms. “Sorry, but if we don’t hurry, we’ll miss out flight.” Mark ends up shifting back and koala hugging Jackson with a huge pout on his face. “Oh no, don’t give me look. I’ll throw in my puppy eyes.” Mark whines, “That’s not fair! Can’t we bring China here? Or Korea over there? How bout we just take Jinyoung’s house wherever we go?” Jackson chuckles at Mark’s silliness while he heads back toward the door. “Jaebum and the others aren’t going anywhere. I’m sure we’ll see them again soon enough.” Jaebum gets out of bed and makes sure the cats don’t slip out as they leave the room and head toward the living room. Jackson was already dressed and ready to go as Yugyeom was currently being woken up by Jinyoung. “Five more minutes,” Yugyeom mutters before rolling over with Bam still in his arms. “Ah! I’m sinking into the abyss of the couch! Help! I’ll be forever forgotten with the many M&M’s and popcorn lost down here!” Youngjae laughs as he rubs sleep out of his eyes from the other couch. “I see it’s just as lively here as it is at our place,” Jackson says and Jaebum nods, “You have no idea.” Jinyoung helps Bam out of Yugyeom’s hold before suddenly Yugyeom is shooting up and hugging Bam, “No! Come back!” Yugyeom’s just as loud and now Jinyoung and Bam go down to the floor in a loud mess as Yugyeom leaned his whole weight on them out of nowhere and caught them off balance. “You were saying?” Jackson states back. Youngjae rolls over in laughter before he’s yelping as Bam grabs him to join them on the floor. “I want to join in on the fun!” Mark exclaims but Jackson kept Mark from getting down. “We have to get ready!” Mark then makes grabby hands toward Jaebum, “Bummie!” Jaebum didn’t even hesitate as he comes over to take Mark and now Mark was koala hugging Jaebum. Jackson huffs fondly as Mark points to the pile, “Away we go!” Ah, well, I guess they could spare five minutes.

Thirty minutes later after laughter and smiles all around, the three were now rushing out the door and toward the van as they’re very much behind schedule. “We’re coming Mom! We’re coming!” Jackson shouts into his phone as he darts into the van. Yugyeom is quick to press a kiss to Bam’s lips before he darts in next and now they were just waiting on Mark. “Mark!” Mark stops in mid run to find Jaebum there on the doorstep with a longing look. Neither wanted to part but Jackson was right, they’d meet again. Besides, they talk and text daily and there was always face talk. “Upload a picture so I know you made it.” Mark gives him a bright smiled before he hops into the car. And as the van pulls away, Jaebum finds a huge part of him missing. A part that he thought Sherry had taken but in fact, it was never Sherry’s in the first place…

“Has he really been pouting this entire time? It’s been hours!” Bam exclaims as Jaebum is in the sun room once again and pouting with his babies all around. “Give it a moment,” Jinyoung says and Bam lifts an eyebrow. Sure enough, they hear a ding and Jaebum perks right up. He shifts back and is grabbing at his phone and the loving expression comes forth. And what is Jaebum staring at? It’s a photo uploaded on Mark’s social media and though it’s just a simple photo of Mark in the middle of getting his hair styled, it was a promise kept to Jaebum. And for that, it made the photo that more special…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the title of the story to I wanna be me. I think it's more fitting. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. There's some smut in here and more to come next chapter!

It’s been a few months. Jaebum and his pack have been doing schedules together as a group with a few solo ones in between but its majority group ones. Which is very good considering it had been far and in between when Sherry had taken Jaebum away. It was just like it used to be but even better as the pack is closer to one another and stronger than ever. There hasn’t been any word from Sherry. Jaebum didn’t want to file charges and once Sherry bailed out of jail, she disappeared off the map and Jaebum honestly doesn’t give a shit what she does. He’s long since sold the house and Jinyoung ended up selling his so with the combined money, they bought an even bigger home that the pack can all live in with multiple spare bedrooms. Cause let’s face it, they know the other three will come and go and they have been. For if there is Mark, there is Yugyeom and Jackson. And if one has a solo schedule, the other is always with Mark. Mark doesn’t do solo schedules. The only time he’s alone is to spend time with his human family. Mark isn’t confident being on his own, though he talks about one day he’ll be able to do it. But just the other day, the three had come over and they all enjoyed a huge pack day. Speaking of pack, “Wouldn’t you say we’re becoming like one big pack?” Youngjae’s voice breaks through the morning silence. It was time for one of them to speak as mornings are never quiet, except they did have a really long night last night due to their own schedules so it took a moment to get going. “I need coffee before I continue this conversation,” Jinyoung states and heads over to the coffee machine. Bam takes a bite of his toast before leaning back in the chair, “I already thought we were. I mean come on, guys but even the world knows we hang out too much.” That was true. You could go on social media and find photos and such of the gang all hanging out together both in Korea and China. Plus, they all take photos together and write on each other’s social pages so it's pretty obvious they’re good friends. Jaebum doesn’t say anything while he stares down at his eggs as he’s trying to kickstart his brain into functioning for Jaebum’s had an interesting dream last night that’s messed with his head. “Then should we make it official?” Youngjae asks but before Bam can reply, Jinyoung cuts in, “They live in China, Youngjae. And we can’t forget that Wang Corporation is there as well.” Youngjae’s face falls and Bam whines. Dammit, Jinyoung knew he should’ve waited till he drank some coffee. “There has to be a way cause I’m tired of being away from my Yuggie,” Bam stabs his toast in defiance of being told they couldn’t be an official pack. “I’m not saying we can’t still be a pack, it’ll just be hard for them to live here or we live there because of our companies and schedules. How we’ve been doing things recently is the best way until otherwise.” Youngjae sighs as he watches Jinyoung take another sip of his coffee. He had a point there. “Maybe we should do a show together or something. That way we can travel together and spend more time as a gang,” Bam suggests and he’s already thinking about it. Ah, more lovely moments he can have with his loved ones as well as be with Yugyeom. It sounded like a dream! Speaking of dreams, “I dreamt Mark and I kissed.” Bam ends up choking on a piece of toast that Youngjae has to beat his back in order to dislodge while Jinyoung isn’t phased one bit. “Is that why you’ve had that look on your face?” Jaebum groans as he runs hands over his face, “I can’t stop thinking about it! Like, I know we almost kissed that one night and I was able to push away those thoughts and feelings but now this stupid dream had to come and ruin everything! Now, I can’t stop thinking about it!” Bam takes big sips of orange juice to clear his throat before slamming the cup down, “You guys haven’t kissed yet?!” Even Youngjae is shocked, “We honestly thought you two already have.” Jaebum makes a confused face, “What? Why? We’re just friends.” Bam mocks him, ‘Just friends’.” Jinyoung on the other hand smacks the back of Bam’s head lightly as he comes to sit down with the guys at the table. “You must have two different meanings of friends Jaebum for friends don’t look at the other with hearts in their eyes.” Bam makes a noise at that, “Oo, good one.” Youngjae reaches over and pats Jaebum’s hand, “No offence but it's more than obvious that you like Mark.” Jaebum is shocked once again. “How can you be shocked about this?! You sulk when Mark has to leave! The moment anyone says his name, you light up and the way your voice goes all soft and gentle for only him, Yeah, buddy you’re in love. We’ve done known that so do I need to say more to help you realize yourself or do you see the picture now?” Bam exclaims with arms flailing around in the air. Jaebum opens his mouth before closing it a few times. “I think he’s broken,” Youngjae says in worry but Jinyoung shakes his head before sighing, “Look. We’ve noticed since you first met Mark that something was happening between you two. You just couldn’t see it due to Sherry but now that she’s been out of the picture for a while, I think it’s time you actually did something about it.” Jaebum furrows his brows, “But he’s in love with someone else.” Bam and Youngjae make a racket at that, “What?! Who?!” Meanwhile, Jinyoung face palms and mutters, “You’re an idiot.” Jinyoung’s phone starts ringing and when he looks to see who it is, he stands up, “Why don’t you just do what your dream you did. Kiss Mark. Make him fall in love with you. He clearly likes you. You just have to win his heart all the way over now.” With that, Jinyoung leaves the room before smiling into the phone, “Hey Babe.” Meanwhile, Bam and Youngjae are trying to talk over the other in helping Jaebum try to woo Mark. Jaebum was already lost in his head after Jinyoung’s words though. Could he really just kiss Mark? Did Mark really like him more than a friend? And why did Jinyoung call him an idiot?

Mark on the other hand is having issues of his own and funnily enough he is having a similar dream Jaebum had. It was literally just them two hanging out in Jaebum’s room with the cats. Mark was playing with Kunta and Odd as he dangled a cat toy which turned into Jaebum watching the cat toy intently too. Mark smirks, “Does someone want the fishy?” Mark says this as he dangles the fish shaped toy higher. It swings back and forth on the long string while making a jingle noise. Jaebum’s eyes glint with playfulness before he’s smirking himself. “Not the toy. I want you.” Mark is shocked by that but then Jaebum gets that look in his eyes. It’s now heated with a look of a predator hunting its prey. Mark shivers, a whimper coming forth as Jaebum stalks closer. The cats scatter as Jaebum gets onto the bed and cages Mark in against the headboard. “Jaebum?” Mark isn’t sure what’s going on as Jaebum is now mere inches from him and to be honest, Mark is liking this one hundred percent. “Mark,” Jaebum says his name back and his voice is deep and laced with emotion. His hand soon comes up to cup Mark’s face. Mark finds his breath hitching as Jaebum lightly stroked his cheek and looks at him with passion and something else. “Stop hiding and running away. You don’t need to do that anymore. Let me take care of you. Let me be your alpha.” Oh, oh fuck. Those words really affect him and another noise comes out that he can’t stop. In fact, his entire body is heating up as every part of his being is screaming for Jaebum. This has to be a dream. There’s no way Jaebum is saying this to him. But doesn’t his wet dreams usually consist of Jackson and not Jaebum? Well, Jackson hasn’t showed up in his dreams since Jaebum came into his life. Oh god, that must mean Mark’s been falling deeper. That Jaebum has been taking up more and more of his heart. This was bad. So bad. He needed to stop this now, even if this was a dream. For if he gives in to his dreams then how will he be in the real world? He can’t become more attached. Say no. Push him away. But then Jaebum flashes his eyes and Mark can’t resist flashing his own back. “That’s it, baby. Let it out. You don’t have to hide with me. I want everything; all of you. Let me see the beautiful omega you are.” God dammit why does dream Jaebum have to be exactly like real life Jaebum?! If he said these words to him outside his dream, he’d be a goner. There’d be no going back. There’d be--- “Kiss me this time, please,” Mark lets out. Ok, Mark would have zero confidence to say this in real life. Yep, he’s definitely dreaming. Jaebum chuckles before giving his signature smirk that should be illegal, let me tell you, and then his lips are on his. Change that, his kisses should be illegal for they’re downright sinful. The way he charges forth and puts everything into them. How he tries to devour you whole just to piece you back together again. He takes away your air just for you to breathe in his own and only him. He doesn’t let you get away either. Oh no. Jaebum keeps you caged in and surrounded by him and Mark’s thoughts and senses are all of Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. Mark lets out a moan as their lips move against each other. The fire is building between them as pleasure courses through their bodies. The need for more keeps ringing in Mark’s head. He wants more. He wants to get closer. Be closer. He can feel himself reacting more. Can feel his cat ears and tail out as more of his omega comes out for Jaebum. And feeling Jaebum’s in the same boat as him and reacting with his alpha coming forth has Mark clinging for Jaebum to give him more. Jaebum pulls back just enough so they can catch their breath but he keeps Mark close and holds him like he’s something precious; someone special. “Look at you, my beautiful omega. You’re all mine aren’t you?” Everything screams at him that he is. So badly he wants to be Jaebum’s. Fuck, he’s already too far gone isn’t he? “Yes, yours,” Mark lets out breathlessly and Jaebum gives him that smile that takes his breath away completely. “Let me take care of you, Mark. Let me love you,” Jaebum says back seductively before he’s being moved gently to lie down as hands start to wander. Every touch burns with the need for more and right when Jaebum leans down to mouth at his private area through his jeans, a loud noise is heard. A really loud and annoying alarm clock noise that is. Instantly, Mark shoots up, eyes opening as his phone is shouting at him that it’s time to get up. Groaning, Mark hits the button to turn the alarm off before falling back against the sheets. Staring up at the ceiling, Mark is growing frustrated because his dream was obviously reflecting his actual feelings that he’s been trying hard to ignore and keep from growing. Speaking of growing, Mark tries to ignore the steady throbbing down below from not only his cock but his cunt is also wet and begging for attention. Just great. Nope. He’s not going to. He refuses. He needs to just continue on denying it. But every time he blinks, he can see that dream. Hear those words spoken in his ear like he’s right there. Can feel his warmth and touch still and it was just a dream. He’d probably combust on the spot if Jaebum actually did those things to him. He can’t. He’s failing and he knows this but right now he needs this. Checking the phone he knows he has time before the others are up and come to check up on him. Luckily, Yugyeom didn’t sneak into his room this time so he’s alone for once. Knowing he’s alone, Mark lets his hand travel underneath the covers to his cock. He bites back the noise as fingers glide across teasingly. He’s already been leaking both from his cock and pussy that the front of his underwear and shorts are soaked. With enough teasing, he takes off his bottom clothing after throwing the covers off; allowing his cock to spring free and tap against his tummy. A whimper is let out as Mark strokes himself. His mind instantly goes to Jaebum. That he’s the one doing this. Shit. He knows Jaebum’s hands are bigger than his and he cant help but imagine what it would feel like for him to stroke him. Eyes closing and back arching slightly, Mark moans out, “Please...Jae…” God, he’s already going crazy. His fingers slide down and his hips jerk when he brushes against his dripping hole. He barely presses in and his hole tries to suck him in. Just thinking of it being Jaebum and Mark clenches down, body aching for Jaebum to be around him, on him, in him. Mark is too far gone in the moment to think about how dirty it was. How he thought of how big and thick Jaebum would be. Just the thought of taking Jaebum inside him has him leaking and moaning out his name. His finger slips in and Mark doesn't hesitate to set a speed. The sounds of how wet he is doesn’t reach his ears as all he can hear is Jaebum encouraging him to keep going. To let go for him. He loves the praise. He wants to hear more of it. Wants to please his alpha. Another finger slides in and Mark is a moaning mess now. Constant little noises are released as Mark elongates his neck and arches his back more. His hips are moving on their own to meet the thrusts of his own fingers. It’s like pure torture as he wants more and he’s begging. “Please...want it...want your cock...Jae please…” He ends up groaning frustrated before he pulls his fingers out and reaches blindly for something underneath his bed. When his hand grips the box he pulls it out and flings the lid open. He grabs the dildo he likes to use during heats before kicking the box off the bed. Guiding the toy to his hole, Mark gasps as he lets it breach him. “Sh-Jae!” He’s shaking as he’s worked up and sensitive. He feels so full as he fucks himself, his movements erratic. He’s not going to last much longer and he doesn’t care how loud he’s getting. “Good...so good...alpha!” Jaebum’s name keeps falling off his lips as he’s approaching his orgasm closer and closer. His spare hand grips and scratches at where he would think Jaebum would want to grab and touch. Where he’d leave love marks behind as he takes Mark apart completely all the while telling Mark that he’s his. All his. His omega. His hand then goes to his cock and with a few strokes, Mark is coming undone. “JAEBUM!” Mark convulses, the dildo slamming into his sweet spot as he cums hard. It takes a few moments for him to come down as well as catch his breath before he starts the process of cleaning up. And as the orgasmic feeling dies down, Mark begins to feel that ache in his heart as he realizes what he’s just done. That he’s done it again and fallen for an alpha he can’t have. A tear rolls down his cheek as he sucks in air. Why does he keep doing this to himself? No one could love him...

It’s not until a few hours later that Mark is in Wang Corp and in the middle of dance practice with Yugyeom and Jackson. The two can tell something is bothering Mark and when he makes the same mistake twice, Mark growls before walking off. Jackson goes to follow but Yugyeom stops him, “Let me Hyung.” Jackson wants to protest but Yugyeom is silently pleading so he allows him to do this. Yugyeom thanks him before taking off to follow after Mark. Mark doesn’t go as far as he’s out in the hallway and sitting with his back propped up against the wall. One leg is out while he rests his head on the knee of his other. Yugyeom smiles sadly before coming to sit down next to him. “Spill Hyung. Tell me what’s been bothering you. Is it Jackson hyung again?” Yugyeom asks knowing that they’re alone and Mark has told him some of his deepest secrets. Mark lets out a small pathetic laugh, “If only. It seems I have a condition where my heart wants what it can’t have…from my birth mother to my best friend. Now we can add straight men to the list.” Yugyeom instantly knows who he’s talking about and brings an arm to wrap around Mark’s shoulders. Mark leans into Yugyeom, his head resting on his shoulder now as Yugyeom provides comfort. “Finally realized it wasn’t just a celebrity crush anymore, huh.” Mark nods, “It’s messed up cause I never thought I could move on from Gaga. Gaga was always in my thoughts and dreams. It was a constant loop of him but then Jaebum came out of nowhere and before I knew it, he took Gaga’s place…” Mark trails off. “He didn’t replace Jackson hyung though, hyung. You thought Jackson hyung was the one because he was your first love and sometimes first loves are the one but it turned out he wasn’t. That’s why you’re able to move on. That’s why Jaebum hyung was able to break through and ended up in your heart.” Mark looks so small and fragile in Yugyeom’s hold, “But he’s straight Yugyeom. Am I supposed to go through all of this again? He’s going to find someone and then I’ll have to watch someone be where I want to be. Be who I want to be.” It’ll no doubt be a confident omega. With looks that can kill and it’ll be love at first sight when he lays eyes on her. Someone who can be out in the open and be themselves and show Jaebum how he should be loved. He wants to be that person. “And who do you want to be?” Yugyeom asks and Mark fights back the tears, “Me...I want to be me.” Yugyeom hugs Mark tighter, “Hyung, don’t you think that’s who you’ve been showing toward him? You say that he’s straight but has he told you personally that? You’re going off of his dating records and even if he was, didn’t you tell me how he reacted when you two first met? How his eyes flashed from just a mere touch from you? He may be a straight alpha but you still affected him and that should mean something, especially since you’re clearly a male. Plus, you told me you two almost kissed that night. He likes you hyung. You just need to keep being you and you’ll win his heart completely.” Mark lets Yugyeom’s words sink in. Was it really that simple? “But-” Yugyeom places a finger to his lips. “No buts. Just this once, please trust me on this one. Let it happen. Don’t fight it and just let go. Be yourself.” Mark can’t help but think back to his dream where Jaebum told him to let go too. Where even the real Jaebum wished for him to not hide himself and just be him. His loved ones have been telling him this from the beginning but Mark had been so scared back then. Hell, he’s still scared but now, now he feels like it might be ok to be him. He knows he likes to let himself show around Jaebum a lot. That it comes out so naturally and instinctively that he finds it harder and harder to hold it back in. That the smell of the scent blocker makes him sick now when it used to be his own natural scent that did that. It’s becoming more and more clear that Jaebum is much more than a simple crush. And Mark won’t say it, not now at least of how much stronger those emotions and feelings are than they had been with Jackson. Jaebum was something Jackson never could’ve reached. Jaebum was… “I like him, Yugyeom. I really like Jaebum.” He confesses that much and Yugyeom encourages him by squeezing his shoulder, “I know hyung.” But Mark whines, “Like a lot. Like I had a wet dream and then,” Mark can’t stop once he started and lets Yugyeom know what went down in his wet dream to what happened afterwards. “Damn, hyung, you’ve got it bad. You might just want to climb him at this point.” Mark flushes, “I can’t do that! I chickened out when we almost kissed that time and you want me to climb him and ride his dick?” Yugyeom tilts his head to the side, “You’re right. That was Bam. Jaebum hyung might think he’s dreaming if you did such a thing out of nowhere.” Mark furrows his brows, “Wait, is that what Bam did?” Yugyeom nods, “Yup,” he says while popping the p, “Texted me to meet him in the bathroom and as soon as I entered, he locked the door, pushed me up against counter and before I knew it, he was riding my dick.” Yugyeom started to get that dreamy look in his eye that Mark was quick to bring him back from. “Whoops, sorry. Didn’t mean to get carried away there. Why don’t you settle for talking to him?” Mark whines, “Like that’s gonna happen.” He’s too shy to ask Jaebum out on a date and he doesn’t want to ruin the relationship they have. “You could always do it in a text. He knows you’re shy. Or you could send him a naughty picture, play it off as it being accidental and then see his reaction-” Mark instantly flushes and Yugyeom’s expression softens, “My bad, hyung. Let’s just stick with you being you and not have my two cents in. It’ll happen in due time don’t worry. Now, we better get back or Jackson hyung is gonna explode with worry and come looking for us.” Sure enough, Jackson bursts out the door and into the hallway. “Yien! I can’t wait anymore! Let me give you love and affection!” 

Ok, Mark blames Yugyeom. It was his fault for putting the idea in his head. Mark isn’t sure Jaebum could even be interested in him like that but after their talk and then him suggesting the photo thing well, it was a good idea. Thing is, Mark has never taking a naughty photo in his life. Who would he even say he was originally gonna send it to? What if this ruins everything?! Alright, just calm down and take the photo first. He takes a few breaths when his phone dings. He looks down to it and finds Yugyeom texted him back. ‘Are you really gonna do it? I’m proud of you Hyung but don’t push yourself. Like I said, it’ll happen in due time.’ But Mark needs to know now. He’s going crazy here. He can do this. ‘Will you look to see if it’s good enough before I send it to him?’ Mark replies back to him. Yugyeom’s reply is instant ‘Of course!’ See? He can just take the picture and have Yugyeom check. He obviously won’t take a really naughty one but a good one that’s teasing and leaves room for imagination of course. He’s not confident enough to get fully naked like Bam could. A ding comes in and Mark finds it’s from Jaebum, ‘Hey, Mark. Finally got a little break between schedules to reply back to you. I hope your day is going well. What are you up to?’ Shit, now Mark is getting nervous. Um, nope, ok. Focus. Mark can’t be deterred now. No shyness today! Mark pulls up his camera instead of replying to Jaebum’s message. This will only take a second and the faster he gets it done the better. But how does he start? He’s taken lots of photos where the photographer tells him to give a sexy look so he can do that part. What else? Looking into the mirror, Mark is quick to mess up his hair a bit. He bites his lips so they look kiss bitten and pops open a few buttons of his shirt. See, sexy. Right? He has no idea, he’s going off of what he sees when Jackson and Yugyeom are working on set. He’s seen how the stylists do it so it should work for him too. But something is still missing. Needs to be naughtier...ah! Why didn’t he think of it before?! He runs into the closet and pulls out the jacket that belongs to Jaebum that he has yet to give back. This would be perfect! He slides it on and finds himself engulfed in it but with the under shirt it looks really good. The few buttons are still undone and show off his flawless skin and the jacket and shirt are long enough to cover his underwear but his thick thighs and long legs are in full view. Yes. Now all he needs is the sexy look and pose before click! Mark stares at the picture briefly. The look he’s giving the camera is one full of longing with a hint of playful as he bites his bottom lip in a teasing manner. The caption says, ‘How do I look?’ and Mark is quick to attach to current text and hits send before he can back out. There. Now, he just waits for Yugyeom’s response----Mark’s eyes bulge out as he looks down at the current text and reads the name of the person he sent it to. Oh god! No, no, please no. Mark starts to have a mini freak out as he starts to text, ‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to send that! It was meant for someone else! Please don’t be mad!’ Mark is trying to send more texts but soon he finds his phone is ringing and Jaebum’s the one who is calling. Does he answer? He can’t just ignore him though! AHHH! Mark answers and puts the phone to his ear, “Bummie-” Mark gets out weakly but Jaebum’s voice is louder and deeper as he gets out, “God damn, Mark. You can’t just hit me with that while I’m still at my scheduled place. I had to quickly excuse myself to the bathroom before I reacted right then and there. Like damn, Mark. You have no idea…” Jaebum sounds out of breath a bit and as the words sink in, Mark can’t help but react back, “So you liked it?” Jaebum doesn’t even hesitate to reply, “Liked it? Mark, you’re in my jacket and looking breathtaking. And this was meant for someone else?” Jaebum growls toward the end and Mark is shivering as it sounded like Jaebum was jealous. “I…” Mark doesn’t know what to say but Jaebum apparently knows what to do as Mark suddenly gets a ding of a photo attachment and what he finds has him moaning out loud. Jaebum’s eyes are alpha red with his ears and tail out. Claws and fangs are out too as Jaebum was clearly affected and just from a single photo. And Mark can see the outline through Jaebum’s pants. He was hard. Holy shit, that meant Jaebum was attracted to him! “Mark, I...fuck, I can’t think straight right now. Not with the current thoughts in my head.” Mark can hear Jaebum is having a hard time remaining in control and Mark’s in the same boat as his omega is coming out more and his mind is clouded with only thoughts of Jaebum, “What are your thoughts?” Jaebum growls and Mark moans in answer, his knees growing weak that he has to grip the dresser to keep from going down. “The things I want to do to you…” Oh, Mark can feel his body lighting up and he whines, “Tell me...please...alpha…” This was bad. But right now, Mark can’t fight his instincts and the need growing within him. Everything in him wants Jaebum. And from the responding low growl of arousal and Jaebum’s tone of voice, Mark will deal with the aftermath later…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the beginning!!!

“Jae..” Mark lets out a purr, his cat ears twitching as his tail wraps around his leg shyly. He’s so aroused he’s soaking through his underwear and slick is starting to slide down his thighs. “You liked that didn’t you? Just the thought of me touching you is already driving you crazy isn’t it?” Mark whimpers at Jaebum’s aroused tone in his ear. Mark can’t stand anymore and goes down to his knees, his body began to tremble. It’s like he’s going into heat and all Jaebum is doing is talking dirty to him. “Want you...alpha…” Mark is losing himself to his instincts as his mind is fully clouded with only Jaebum. Meanwhile Jaebum is still in the bathroom in the middle of his schedule but his mind is only filled with Mark right now. With his back against the door, Jaebum holds the phone between his ear and shoulder as his hands go to touch himself through his pants. He lets a groan escape from the ripple of pleasure that courses through him from the squeeze of his cock. And Mark reacts to that with a moan of his own. “Bummie...can’t…” Jaebum can hear Mark’s heavy panting in his ear before it cuts off a loud drawn out moan comes forth. “Shit, you’re touching yourself aren’t you?” When constant little noises are heard and the sound of squelching noises, Jaebum knows he is. “Fuck, that’s hot. Does it feel good baby? Are you thinking of me while fingering yourself? God, I wish I could see. You’d be so beautiful and sexy. Such a perfect omega...” Jaebum’s getting worked up and just from hearing Mark. He can’t hold back either and fumbles to undo his pants before freeing his cock. It’s an angry red at the head and he’s already been dripping precum steadily. Jaebum listens and starts to stroke himself to the sound of Mark’s own strokes of his fingers and he knows he’s not going to last long. Not with this beautiful creature falling apart on the phone. Just imagining what he’s doing to himself and how he looks, god damn! Jaebum has to squeeze his cock hard to keep from coming right then and there. Not yet, just a little bit longer. “You...haven’t seen me though…” Mark’s voice comes through but Jaebum doesn’t let him have any doubts, “I just know you are. Anyone would be lucky to have you, Mark. You’re perfect. So fucking perfect,” Jaebum keeps telling him how perfect he is. Praising him along the way and Mark gets wetter and wetter. Every word affecting him that his need for Jaebum is growing tenfold and just fingering himself isn’t enough anymore. Mark suddenly whines, “S’not enough. Need you inside...want you inside so bad…need your touch...need you Jaebum...” His cock throbs at those words and his hips jerk up. “I know baby, I know. I wanna be there right now. Wanna touch you all over. Leave my love all over you for all the world to see.” Mark lets out a happy noise at that before it turns into a moan. “Oh, you like that. God, I wanna be there so bad. Need to touch you baby. Need to be in you…” Mark is going crazy. Just like last time he needed more. He needed Jaebum. But Jaebum’s far away and it makes him whine in frustration. This was pure torture. He tries stroking his cock in time with his fingers, his head against the carpet with the phone still by his ear. He’s begging, practically crying as he wants Jaebum so bad. His body is on fire and if he doesn’t get Jaebum’s cock in him soon he’s going to lose his mind. But he can’t. Mark then hits his sweet spot again and he arches back, head lifting. With half lidded eyes and moans coming out, Mark’s gaze lands on the box under the bed. He’ll use a toy again and he knows the perfect one. Grabbing it from under the bed, Mark starts to set it up in a rush. The base sticks and he places it on the chair in front of the mirror and dresser before moving the phone to sit on top of the dresser. He puts Jaebum on speaker so he can still hear him before he positions himself over the toy cock head, “Need you, need you, Jae!” Jaebum’s name cuts off from his lips as he penetrates himself onto the dildo. His thighs shake, his cock releasing more precum as he slowly slides down till he sits all the way down. “Full...so full...you feel so good…” Mark’s hands grip the edge of the chair as he forces his eyes open to stare at Jaebum’s name on the screen. He heard the loud growl in response as Jaebum realizes Mark is using a toy. “Baby you have no idea what you’re doing to me. The fact that I’m jealous over a toy...how big is it?” Mark waits a few seconds to adjust to the toy and takes that chance to answer, “Seven inches and a few fingers width.” Mark goes to move when Jaebum replies, “Oh baby, that toy is nothing compared to me.” Mark suddenly hears a ding and when his eyes land onto an attachment photo, Mark can feel his body growing more on fire. He presses the attachment and the sight has him growing wetter and clenching down. Jaebum had taken a picture of his cock and it was bigger than seven inches. The fucker was like ten and thick too. And Mark wanted that inside him. Wanted to be split in half and have Jaebum instantly reach all the way to his sweet spot. And Mark was saying all of this out loud. His body was moving and he was already bouncing as he imagined it to be Jaebum’s cock. He probably sounded like some whore but he can’t help it. He was going crazy with need. “Jae...Jae…Jae...gonna cum…” Mark was right there as he chased after his orgasm and with Jaebum groaning in his ear, Mark knew he was close too. Could hear him jacking off as his name was falling off of his lips too. “Gonna cum too. Cum with me baby...Mark!” Mark goes to slam down one last time, the toy cock hitting his spot head on and Mark starts to cum with Jaebum’s name escaping just to be cut off as the door suddenly flies open, “Ja--Jackson!” It came out high pitched as Mark was still at the peak of his orgasm and his body convulses as he spurts cum and juices over the chair. Mark whimpers, trying to force his body to move and before Jackson can get out a word, Mark panics and accidentally hangs up on Jaebum. And that’s how Jaebum finds himself coming down from his orgasm of Mark cumming with Jackson’s name leaving his lips…

“Yien!” Jackson shouts before clamping hands over his eyes but then Mark whines, forcing himself off the toy and about falls down cause his legs are jelly. Jackson surges forth to catch Mark before he falls. And this is how Yugyeom finds the two, with Jackson’s arm wrapped around Mark’s waist with Mark flushing in embarrassment and still leaking cum and slick everywhere, “What the fuc-----”

“You did what?!” Jinyoung shouts but he can’t help it. Just hearing that Jaebum beat off in the bathroom in the middle of a schedule blew his mind! Out of all people he expected this out of BamBam but not Jaebum. “I can’t believe we waited on you for twenty minutes so you could have phone sex with Mark. No, I take that back. I can’t believe you jumped straight to having phone sex with Mark. I told you to kiss him! To use your head up here, not the head down there!” Jaebum sulks, “I sent him a dick pic too.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows literally about come off his head as they jumped so high. It took several seconds to get over that one. “It’s like I’m dealing with a teenager here. You did not just, you know what, I’m not going to say what I want to say. You’ve done this to yourself so you fix it.” Jinyoung is ready to walk out of the bathroom, especially since Jaebum jizzed in this very bathroom but as he turns around to touch the door handle, he sees Jaebum’s reflection. He stops and turns back around. Jaebum has such a heartbroken look on his face, “Jaebum-” Jinyoung starts but Jaebum beats him to it, “He called out his name when he came, Jinyoung. I can’t even compete with him in bed.” Jaebum lets out a pitiful laugh as Jinyoung’s expression is unreadable but Jaebum is too busy looking down at his feet to notice. A ding is heard from Jinyoung’s phone and after a moment of silence and Jinyoung putting his phone back away, Jinyoung speaks, “So that’s it? You’re just gonna give up? What happened to the Jaebum that never gave up? The one that would strive so hard to get what he wanted? To prove himself?” Jaebum lifts his head at Jinyoung’s words and meets Jinyoung’s encouraging gaze, “He reacted to you, Jaebum. You’ve fucked up and done things backwards but at least you know that there’s a chance. So what are you waiting for? Or are you going to let-” Jinyoung is cut off as Jaebum growls and bares fangs, “No. I won’t let him take Mark. Mark is mine. He’s my mate!” Both Jinyoung and Jaebum are shocked by this as it came out so fast and with such rage and emotion. The fact that Jaebum about lost control right then and there only proved it more. Jaebum’s eyes go wide and he sucks in air, “Mark’s my mate...oh my god, I already fucked everything up!” Jaebum is now in a state of panic, “I’m supposed to woo him! Take him out on dates and be romantic and a gentleman! Instead, I showed him a dick pic and had phone sex with him!” Oh boy. Jinyoung comes forth and clamps hands onto Jaebum’s shoulder to get him to refocus, “Jaebum. You can still woo him. It doesn’t have to be by the books. But he won’t know you want to woo him or go on dates if you don’t go talk to him first!” Shit, Jinyoung is right. He needs to see Mark now. He needs to make things clear! “I need to get to China!” Jaebum goes to take off but Jinyoung stops him. “Ok, first of all. Zip up your fly.” Jaebum makes a noise at that and quickly does so before Jinyoung continues, “Second of all, we have to finish up this photo shoot. By that time, you should have a ticket and your flight will be ready.” Jaebum whines but Jinyoung is right. “Thanks, Jinyoung. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jinyoung smiles as he pats Jaebum’s back as they head toward the door together, “You’d be running around like an idiot in your haste to get to the airport just to realize you didn’t get a ticket. Now, let’s go. I have to flaunt my charm so we can get done with this faster.” Jinyoung was a true best friend that Jaebum’s so happy to have...

Mark on the other hand, is currently wrapped up in a burrito under the covers as Yugyeom sits propped up next to him. “Mark you can’t pout forever or be mad at Jackson hyung. I did try to warn you.” Mark glares at his phone. So maybe he had been distracted by Jaebum that he didn’t pay attention to the texts from Yugyeom. If he would’ve been paying attention, he would’ve known what was coming,

‘Hyung did you do it?’  
‘Uh...did you combust from shyness?’  
‘Hyung! Are you ok?’  
‘Um hyung, you’ve been in your room for a long time that Jackson hyung is getting worried.’  
‘Please answer hyung! Jackson hyung has that look in his eyes! He might burst into your room at any moment now.’  
‘Oh god he’s coming! Abort mission! Hyung abort mission!!!!’  
And that was sent seconds before Jackson burst into the room. “Jackson hyung feels very bad for interrupting your private time.” Mark knows this. Jackson had instantly apologized and said that he had gotten worried when Mark stopped talking to Yugyeom, though to be fair, Yugyeom wouldn’t tell him what they were talking about. Add onto the fact that he could hear noises coming from Mark that he thought Mark might’ve fallen and hurt himself so he was worried and that if he would’ve known he wouldn’t have busted in like that. Mark honestly got over the embarrassment but it’s the aftermath that was caused that has Mark like this. “I called out Gaga’s name when I came Yugyeom! And in my haste I hung up the phone on him too! I fucked up twice in a span of a minute!” Yugyeom has to bit his lip to keep from bursting out into laughter. He couldn’t help but imagine the scene unfolding of Mark panicking, Jackson flailing and then a dumbfounded Jaebum on the other line. “It’s not funny!” Mark cries out and burries further under the covers. “No, hyung, I’m sorry. It really was shitty how it ended but have you tried talking to him afterwards?” Mark shakes his head, “I didn’t have time with Gaga constantly apologizing but even when I kicked him out, Jaebum hadn’t texted or called back. It’s been over an hour now! He must think that was like a booty call or something. How do those even work?” Yugyeom shrugs, “I don’t know hyung. We both don’t do flings. But maybe he’s waiting on you to make the first move for I’m sure he’s confused right now.” Mark doesn’t even know how to fix this. Just coming out with, ‘Oh sorry bout that. Jackson decided to walk into the room at the same time and in my haste, I hung up on you.’ Talk about embarrassing. It just didn’t feel right saying it through text or over the phone. Maybe he should go to Korea and find Jaebum to properly explain but what if Jaebum doesn’t want to talk to him anymore? Shit, what if Mark ruined their relationship entirely and he couldn’t fix it? “Hyung, you need to breathe, Yugyeom’s voice comes through but barely as static is clogging his ears and his vision was starting to blur. What if that was it? Jaebum just abandons him? All because Mark couldn’t control himself. Mark whimpers, breath coming out harshly. Yugyeom pulls Mark out of the covers to help him try to breathe, “Hyung, he’s not going to abandon you. It’s ok. I swear it’ll be ok.” Mark is shaking and clings when Yugyeom pulls Mark into his arms. “Shh, I got you. I got you, hyung.” Yugyeom helps Mark through one of the exercises that was taught to help with panic attacks and after a few minutes, Mark is coming back down. “That’s it, hyung,” Yugyeom holds back his own whine, his fingers gently stroking through Mark’s hair. Mark is weak in his arms, curled up and looking so tiny and fragile. “You’ll see, hyung. I promise. It’ll be ok.” Yugyeom feels like shit. He shouldn’t have suggested Mark do the photo thing. Yugyeom swears he’ll do everything in his power to make it better. All the while, Mark’s last thoughts before falling asleep were that he doesn’t want to lose Jaebum. That he’ll do whatever it took to keep him by his side…

When Mark comes to a few hours later, he hears noises from the other side of the door. Groaning, Mark thinks it from Jackson. He had tried that earlier when Mark kicked him out and Jackson had scratched at the door and begged to be let back in. Was he trying it again? There was a knock this time and Mark sits up. He still feels weak and groggy. Yugyeom wasn’t there anymore either. Where’d he go? Getting up, Mark stumbles a bit as he makes his way toward the door. His hair was a mess, he still had sleep in his eyes and his shirt was crumpled and sweats hanging down low from his hips. But it’s just Yugyeom or Jackson so no biggie. Besides, they literally saw him naked hours ago. So with that thought in mind, he opens his bedroom door just to look up and find Lim Jaebeom standing on the other side dressed from head to toe in sexy perfection. Mark’s eyes go wide, mouth falling open in shock and oh god, he had drying drool on his face too. He looks like trash. Such horrible--- “Hey beautiful.” Oh. Mark instantly flushes at that, especially with the way Jaebum’s staring at him with those wild and expressive eyes of his. “M’not,” Mark tries to defend but he’s too shy to keep eye contact and starts to look down just to find Jaebum moving his hand from behind his back and providing flowers before him. It was a huge bouquet of white lilies that has Mark’s heart skipping a beat before warming all at the same time. Mark reaches out to take the flowers, a soft smile appearing, “How did you know these were my favorite?” Mark asks with his eyes shining that this made him happy to receive them. “Not gonna lie. I begged Yugyeom to tell me. I was actually gonna call him but he ended up calling me first.” Mark felt his heart tug at Yugyeom calling Jaebum for him. He’d have to find Yugyeom soon to thank him and shower him with love and affection. Mark gently moves his fingers over the flowers as silence falls between them. Mark needed to say something. To explain what had actually happened but once again, Jaebum beats him to it. “I...Mark…” Mark looks back up to see Jaebum is looking at him with such a vulnerable expression, “I apologize for losing control like that. And I know it seems backwards for I should’ve bought you flowers first and then taken you out on a date. Then after a while, we should’ve gotten to that point that happened on the phone...shit, what I’m trying to say is, Mark Tuan, will you allow me to be your alpha? I want...I want to show you properly what it's like to be with an alpha like me. To show you love and affection...to be able to love you for however long…” Jaebum stops for a few seconds but Mark waits patiently for him to continue and he does, “I also want to show you that it’s ok to be yourself and if you’ll let me, I can help you achieve that so you can learn to love yourself as well.” Well this all sounds mighty romantic but Mark can’t help but think this also sounds like Jaebum is doing this so Mark will learn to love himself. Jaebum is a kind and loving alpha and he probably feels bad for what went down on the phone so he doesn’t want Mark to backpedal and instead move forward. Shit, Jaebum did say that he had talked to Yugyeom too. Yugyeom probably confessed that Mark wanted to be himself and Jaebum feels obligated to be the one to do it. It doesn’t mean he loves Mark or exactly feels the same but Mark does know that Jaebum is at least attracted to him and they are really good friends. So now they’re gonna have a pretend relationship? Friends with benefits? Mark doesn’t fucking know but honestly Mark latches onto whatever this may be, because he doesn’t want to lose Jaebum. If he can gain more confidence and be himself then maybe he can have Jaebum fall in love with him. To show him that he can be the one for him. “Y-yes,” Mark replies back, “Alpha.” Jaebum’s eyes flash at that and Mark bites back the noise as his own eyes flash in response. “Oh no, that look is forbidden right now. I’m taking you out on a date first before anything else happens,” Jaebum says and Mark can’t help but smirk a little. Just knowing he has this effect on Jaebum has him feeling really good. He hopes he can keep Jaebum as his. That he can make Jaebum his officially one day. All he has to do is be himself. Just like Yugyeom says, he’s going to trust him and he’s going to get to that day where he is fully him.

And his dream is that Jaebum will still be there beside him whenever that day comes…

And Jaebum, he’s more than elated that Mark said yes. It gave him hope that he has a chance. That he can hopefully have Mark fall in love with him. That he can have all of Mark and be able to give his all to him and be together. But he knows Mark is in love with Jackson and obviously Mark meant to send that photo to Jackson. Mark was probably finally going to make his move on Jackson but maybe Jaebum intervened fast enough. If not, it won’t stop Jaebum. No matter how much it might tear him apart; after getting that phone call from Yugyeom, Jaebum really just wants Mark to be happy and healthy. That no matter who his mate ended up with, as long as Jaebum could set Mark free and have Mark be himself and truly happy; that’s all that mattered to him. So with the time he has, Jaebum’s gonna give his all and show Mark just how he sees him so Mark can see that for himself one day…

And he’ll hold onto that dream that he’s Mark’s mate too and that by the end of this, Mark will tell him he loves him back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly silly boys. This is why communication is key and that misunderstandings can lead to many things. XD Talk about your thoughts and feelings people! Also, how long do you think Jinyoung can withstand before shouting out his own secret? Poor Jackson has no idea still and Yugyeom has taken it upon himself to intervene but did his talk with Jaebum actually help or did it start something that'll backfire in the future? Either way, Mark and Jaebum are trying to get the other to fall in love. Will they realize that they already are? Will it be too late? Will this ruin everything? Ah! Be prepared for more fluff, cuteness, humor, smut and a lovely roller coaster as we follow these boys on their romance adventure!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm sick and have to go to work now. Please enjoy regardless!

When Mark comes out of the shower and back into his bedroom he finds his bed is already made and there’s brand new clothes lying there for him to put on. Mark picks up the note that read,   
‘My pack also knows about the date I want to take you on, so Bam wouldn’t let me leave before bringing you an outfit to wear after he asked Yugyeom your size. Please don’t feel obligated to wear it but I really think you’ll look great in it. Just like you’d look great in anything you choose to wear.’

Mark smiles down at the piece of paper as Jaebum took great consideration in his words and wrote as neat as he could. Setting the paper down, Mark picks up the outfit to inspect it more before Mark found himself blushing. The pants were tight fitting and dark which would definitely show off his long legs as well as his thighs and ass but the long sleeve black top was worse. Well, not worse. It was just something Mark wouldn’t normally wear. Mark usually wore baggy shirts, sweat pants or sports wear. He tried not to show off his body basically as well as still being comfortable. The only time he wore different attire would be at events, photo shoots or performances. Even then, it wasn’t like this. The long sleeve was exactly his size so it would fit perfectly. It was also lace on the sleeves with the front a nice soft black material that wrapped around the back, but the back of the shoulders blades that went across were laced with a black rose pattern. It was also see through on the laced parts. With people’s first thought, they would think this is too girly for a male to wear but Mark knows why Bam picked it out. To prove others wrong. That both male and female can wear it. It was also supposed to help boost Mark’s confidence but boy this would be taking a step if he chose to wore this and walk out that door. The whole world would see. He’s an idol for crying out loud! How would they not? The heeled boots looked really cute though. It couldn’t hurt to try it on right? It took exactly a few minutes to put on the outfit and Mark can’t help but look at himself in the mirror. A whistle is heard and Mark jumps before turning around to see Jackson standing there. When did he get in here? “Gaga,” Mark starts but Jackson comes forth with puppy eyes, “Please don’t kick me out. I just came to apologize again and um, have a talk with you before your little ‘date’.” Jackson didn’t like to say the word date as his expression showed it and Mark wonders if Jaebum and Jackson had a conversation while he’s been up here getting ready. “You look really good though. You’d knock anyone off their feet the moment you go outside. Hell, I don't think Jaebum will be able to stand when you go down those stairs.” Mark perks up in hope, “Really?” Jackson’s expression softens, “You really have feelings for him.” Mark flushes and starts to grow shy. Jackson’s hands come to rest on Mark’s shoulders, “Hey, look at me.” Mark follows his voice and meets Jackson’s gaze, “You don’t have to hide your feelings from me. I know you said a while back that you guys were just friends but even I knew that you two had something going on that was just bound to escalate at one point though I didn’t expect it to happen during a phone call-” Mark clamps his hands over Jackson’s mouth before he could dive further into that flashback. Jackson chuckles at how cute Mark is all flustered before his expression grew serious. He takes Mark’s hands and brings them down but still holds onto them. “I know I have no right on who you choose to date but that doesn’t mean I won’t be there every step of the way. The moment he steps out of line I want you to tell me. Jinyoung’s best friend or not, I’ll kick his ass. In fact, he’s lucky that he is Jinyoung’s best friend or I would’ve kicked his ass already. I mean it, Yien. You deserve the world. You do only what you want to do and at your own pace.” Mark nods, a smile coming forth at Jackson’s words. “Thank you, Gaga.” It meant a lot that Jackson wasn’t fighting against this and was giving this a chance. Jackson meets his smile with one of his own, “You’ll have to thank Yugyeom too and Jinyoung cause they both hounded me earlier.” Mark giggles before his expression settles into worry, “He wasn’t upset about you seeing me naked was he?” Jackson shakes his head, “Not at you and it was totally my fault. Besides, he knows that moment we had was way before I ever met him and we were both caught up in the heat and rut.” Mark forces his expression to not change at Jackson brushing it off like it was nothing. It’s how it was supposed to be. Jackson never knew it meant way more to Mark. That it wasn't just the heat. Instead, Mark gives Jackson a tight lipped smile and a nod before turning to look back at the mirror. “I’m telling you, you look great, Yien. The outfit makes your blue eyes pop and the way your hair is styled, just adds to the sexy and cute vibe.” Jackson really had a way with words. He always did. When it came to his loved ones, he didn’t hold back his thoughts or feelings. It just took Mark a long time to realize Jackson’s love wasn’t one of a lover or mate. That it was his fault for ever thinking it was and allowed himself to fall in love with him when it was never Jackson’s intention. He was still Jackson’s special person but he wasn’t the one. He wasn’t Jinyoung. His heart aches but it isn’t as strong as it normally would be. Did that mean he was starting to move on? That one day it wouldn’t hurt at all and Mark could truly smile in happiness for Jackson? He hopes so. He really does. He never thought he could or would want to but he does. He wants to be able to move on. “You should get going while the night is still young!” Jackson’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. “Oh? I wouldn’t think you’d be rushing me out the door now.” Jackson huffs, “Not like that Yien and you know it. I just want you to have fun and enjoy yourself before you second guess and demand to stay home. Plus, I already know where and what Jaebum has planned so I know you’ll have a good time!” Jackson starts to give little pushes forward to the door. He’s not even letting Mark think about changing outfits, “Ok, ok. I get it. I’m going,” Mark whines but he’s still smiling and starts to move forward on his own. 

On their way down the stairs, Mark sees Yugyeom first as he grows excited and gives a thumbs up before he hoots and hollers. Mark giggles, walking down with a little more confidence and it’s when he looks up again and toward the entrance way that he finally sees Jaebum. Instantly, Mark shivers under that heated gaze as Jaebum openly takes in all of him from head to toe before their eyes lock. Jaebum’s eyes flash with how much he likes what he sees, down to the way his breath hitches and he says, “God damn…” Just seeing how a simple outfit affected Jaebum made Mark want to wear whatever Jaebum asked him to just so he could see more. So he could keep Jaebum’s attention on him at all times. “You guys aren’t even gonna make it out the door if you keep this up,” Yugyeom teases and it breaks the stare between the two. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Jackson hesitates slightly as he thinks of Mark losing control and revealing himself but Mark goes over to Jaebum’s side before Jackson could try and pull him back. “No, I’m going on this date.” The three try to hide their smirks as Mark is just plain cute. “I have my jacket so if anything I’ll lend it to you. I’ll make sure this time to not let anything happen that’ll expose you again.” There Jaebum goes being a kind and gentlemanly alpha again. Mark leans up and presses a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek, “Thanks.” Both start to get flustered so Mark retreats first as he heads to the door while Yugyeom and Jackson both chuckle. “Make sure you have him back by curfew!” Jackson calls out before Jaebum shuts the door behind them.

Jaebum can’t help but admire the car. He knew Mark had a vehicle but he didn’t know what type and man, this car was sick! “You should hear her purr,” Mark teases as he sees the excitement on Jaebum’s face. Jaebum of course didn’t miss this opportunity to flirt back with that signature smirk of his, “It could never compare to your purr though.” Mark playfully smacks Jaebum’s chest before handing him the keys to his black sports car, “Get in before I change my mind and drive Bummie.” Jaebum doesn’t go over to the driver’s seat though and it confuses Mark for a second until he hears the passenger door open and he gestures for Mark to get in. Mark’s heart skips a beat as Jaebum once again is being a gentleman. Mark slides into the passenger seat and turns his head to tell Jaebum he’s good when Jaebum ducks his head in and kisses Mark’s cheek, “Thanks for letting me drive,” before he shuts the door. Mark is both shocked and going beet red as Jaebum just kissed his cheek! Was this pay back from earlier? Mark can’t help but put his hand up to his cheek as it still tingles and Mark finds he wants more. The driver’s side opens and Jaebum slides in with a big grin on his face. He has sparkles of excitement and happiness shining in his eyes as he puts the key into the ignition and starts the car up. The vibration of the purr feels nice and shows off the luxury of the car really well. “You weren't lying, it’s pretty nice.” Mark nods, “I told you. Now are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Jaebum bites his bottom lip to try and keep the smile at bay but he fails, “It’s a surprise but you’ll like it. At least, I hope you do or Yugyeom and Jackson lied to me.” Jaebum really thought this all out. Mark had wondered what Jaebum was gonna do for this was China and not Korea. Jaebum wasn’t familiar with China like they were but it seems he asked Yugyeom and Jackson for some pointers. It made Mark’s chest swell with emotion, “I’ll like it cause I’m with you.” Jaebum goes all eye smile and Mark totally felt his heart malfunction at that…

With the car parked a few blocks down, Mark and Jaebum make their way toward the restaurant by walking. Mark had asked why and Jaebum said it’s because he likes to enjoy nature and the scenery as well as that he wanted to show Mark off. Of course he asked if that was ok and Mark couldn’t say no. Not when Jaebum looked so happy and offered his hand for Mark to take. This also meant that people would see them together more likely. That Jaebum didn’t want to hide this and wanted others to know he was out with Mark. It made Mark’s heart beat faster and he clung to Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum could feel Mark’s nervousness but reassured him by intertwining their fingers as they walked. They remained side by side, limbs brushing as they enjoyed each other’s company. “Tell me more about this place. I’ve only been to China a few times,” Jaebum says and Mark doesn’t hesitate to start to talk about things he knows from living here. The whole time, Jaebum is listening intently and looking at Mark. There’s so much to see with bright lights and people all around but Jaebum hasn’t once looked away from him. The two don’t even notice people taking photos or video as they’re used to being in the spotlight and honestly Jaebum doesn’t care. He wants the world to know what he sees. How wonderful Mark Tuan really is. He just wishes Mark didn’t have to wear the scent blocker and would let himself show proudly. But Mark did take a step with the outfit he’s currently wearing. One day Jaebum hopes Mark will be proud of himself like he is of him. 

They’re at a crosswalk while they wait to go across the road when they hear a crowd of girls start to grow excited. It draws their attention and the girls squeal in delight. “It’s Lim Jaebeom! And Mark Tuan!” The two smile and wave at the fans. “Is it just you two?” one asks and Mark nods. “Where are you guys going?” Jaebum gives them a kind smile, “I can’t tell you or I’ll ruin the surprise for Mark. If you’ll excuse us, I have a date too woo Mark on.” The signal turns to let them walk across and Jaebum suddenly pulls on Mark and they’re now running at the same time the words sink in. The girls start to squeal louder and shout in glee as Jaebum is laughing his dinosaur laugh while still running with Mark. Mark can’t help but feel Jaebum’s happiness and let it fuel his own that he’s laughing next by the time they make it across and down the block a bit. It’s not until they’re slowing down to a walking pace again and Mark trying to catch his breath, that it sinks in with him too. He just told fans what they were doing and it would soon spread like wildfire. A hand comes to touch his face as Jaebum is trying to catch his breath too, “You good?” Mark’s heart is beating fast but it’s not from running anymore. Oh no. It’s from the rushing and overflowing emotions thanks to a certain black panther. “Just need a sec.” Mark leans into Jaebum’s palm, eyes closing as he tries to keep himself calm. When Mark is ready, Jaebum takes him further down the block till they reach a bunch of restaurants. There’s a bunch of fancy restaurants all down the block with people all around. There’s even people waiting in line that goes all the way outside and down the street a good ways. But Jaebum takes Mark past those and as they approach one that isn’t so popular and a little run down, Mark perks up in excitement, “I love this place!” Jaebum squeezes his hand, “That’s what Yugyeom and Jackson said.” Mark takes Jaebum by surprise as he now leads Jaebum inside first. The sound of the bell is heard and the staff look toward the entrance before their expressions light up, “Yien!” Mark is soon engulfed in hugs before a woman from the back comes forth and pulls Mark into her arms last, “It’s good to see you again but you’re back already?” They eventually pull back, “You know I can’t stay away for long, Auntie. But tonight I’m with someone who's never been here before.” Jaebum stands awkwardly off to the side as the two have a steady conversation in Chinese but perks up when Mark turns toward him. The woman smirks, “Ooo, look how handsome he is! Lim Jaebeom in the flesh! Come, come, we’ll take you to the usual spot.” She took a hold of both their arms and led them toward the back corner. The lighting is dim and it’s at an angle from the windows so no one can take photos of them. “Sit, sit. No one should bother you two, I’ll make sure of it. Should I do the usual since our boy here hasn’t been here before?” Mark nods, “Yes please. I’ll be sure to teach him the ropes, Auntie.” She gently pats his cheek with a soft coo before taking off. “I feel like I just met family,” Jaebum says and Mark can see he’s nervous. “She really does feel like one of our aunts. She’s known Gaga since childhood anyway. She took good care of us since trainee days too. You should see her when Yugyeom comes in. She goes into complete mother mode.” Jaebum laughs at that for he can see it. “Do you have a lot of memories here?” Jaebum asks as he wants to know more. He wants to know everything about Mark. From his likes to dislikes. From all the moments he missed because he didn’t know him back then. Mark’s expression goes soft as he begins to talk about Jackson taking him here for the first time. By the time Mark is talking about Yugyeom’s first time here, the food comes out and there’s a lot of it. “Wow, I don’t even know where to start,” Jaebum exclaims at all the plates before them. “Let me,” Mark says as he grabs his chopsticks and puts together a good bit before holding it out for Jaebum to eat, “This is my own concoction that you should try first before you realize the original is way better.” Jaebum smiles, “You never know, it could be better.” Mark shakes his head, “Yugyeom didn’t even like it and Gaga will go in a heated debate with me that the original is better but then again, Gaga can’t handle anything spicy.” Jaebum leans over and takes the food into his mouth. Mark tries to hide his smile behind his hand because Jaebum is adorable with his cheek full of food. Jaebum chews a few times and starts nodding his head before he ends up swallowing after another moment, “This is amazing,” he moans and Mark’s grin grows, “Looks like I found my late night buddy for spicy takeout.” Jaebum starts to make his own, “Like this?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods before Jaebum holds it out for him to eat. Mark takes the bite of food into his mouth and hums. This food was always delicious. Soon, both are digging in and Mark even teaches him the name of the dishes and what’s in them. It’s not long before Jaebum is putting together his own ideas and shares them with Mark. The staff can’t help but watch the two interacting as Jaebum keeps feeding Mark with the chopsticks. It was clear that this was a date as the two were openly flirting from across the table that even Auntie wanted to go over there and shove the two together to just kiss already! With conversation steadily flowing between them and the food quickly disappearing, it was a good night so far. But it can be even better. “You’re too far away,” Jaebum whines at one point as he makes grabby hands toward him. Mark giggles while sliding over the booth until he’s sitting next to Jaebum. Jaebum instantly wraps an arm around him and Mark leans into his side. “Picture?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods as Jaebum pulls out his phone. Jaebum keeps his arm wrapped around Mark’s shoulder as they smile at the camera. Their faces are leaned in close to one another and you could see how good of a time they were having from how bright their eyes shined. Really, this photo could look like two buds having a good time or it could look like a couple together out on a date. Jaebum really liked the photo and saved it to his phone before pocketing it. Their eyes meet and Mark can definitely feel the strong urge growing between them. Of the emotions that are trying to overflow and come out in more than just words, but actions as well. Both keep touching the other, their fingers brushing or grazing along the other before their hands meet and Jaebum keeps them intertwined. “I really enjoyed tonight. It was better than any date I ever went on with Sherry.” Mark flushes at the compliment and looks away in shyness before he tries to change the conversation a bit to calm his beating heart, “I can’t imagine Sherry stepping foot in anywhere that wasn’t rich.” True. “Now that you mention it, it was always the top notch places. If she wasn’t so stuck up, she wouldn’t miss out on such good places like this.” Mark leans his head onto Jaebum’s shoulder, “I never cared for what was expensive or not. I just wanted to be where my loved ones are.” Jaebum nods, “I agree. I actually prefer quiet and rundown areas. You can make great memories without all the distractions.” Mark squeezes Jaebum’s hand this time, “I’m glad that I met you. Ever since knowing you, you’ve made me really happy. I wish I could’ve met you sooner.” Jaebum smiles down at Mark, his hand going up to softly caress Mark’s face, “I feel the same way. I wish I would’ve met you before Sherry. I could’ve used all that time toward you. We would’ve gone on hundreds of dates by now.” Mark giggles a little at that as he can imagine that. “I have a feeling a lot of those dates would have included your babies surrounding us as we snuggled on the couch watching something random.” Jaebum meets Mark’s smile with one of his own, “You just keep amazing me every second. I’m the one who is supposed to woo you and instead you’re coming up with my dream dates.” Mark playfully smacks his chest as he bites his lip. Jaebum can’t help but just take a second to look at Mark. “What?” Mark asks when he notices Jaebum’s heated gaze but Jaebum shakes his head, “I should get you back. I honestly don’t care about the curfew Jackson set but unfortunately I have a plane to catch.” Jaebum ends up paying before helping Mark out of the booth. The knowledge that they have to part soon starts to put a damper on the mood but Mark refuses to let that happen so he tells a funny story of how Yugyeom accidentally took one of the silverware out of the restaurant as he didn’t realize it had fallen into his pocket. By the time they exit the restaurant, both are laughing over how Yugyeom freaked out and demanded they turn all the way around to return the spoon. It’s in that moment that Jaebum can’t help his emotions and the strong urge to get closer. With Mark looking up at him with such a bright smile and the sound of his laughter being music to his ears; Jaebum couldn’t resist. Taking off his jacket, he puts it over Mark’s head. Mark stops in confusion before Jaebum is leaning down and kissing him. With one hand keeping the jacket over Mark’s head and the other cupping his face, Jaebum feels Mark’s breath hitch before he’s returning the kiss with one of his own. They don’t notice the flashes or anyone else around them as it’s just them two in their own little world. The kiss was breathtaking as it lit up their entire body and the fire burned strongly between them. It felt so right and they wanted more but they were still aware this wasn’t the place to continue this. Especially with how Mark reacted, Jaebum was smart to cover him. By the time they pull back, Mark’s eyes flash as his omega is rushing toward the surface. Jaebum wants nothing more than to pull the jacket down and kiss Mark again but Mark wasn’t ready so instead he gives a loving smile before taking a hold of his hand and they’re running once more to get away from the crowd around them.   
Both had a hard time parting as they wasted five minutes just holding the other on the doorstep. It wasn’t until Jackson opened the door and told Jaebum he’s going to miss his flight that kickstarted him to move. “Take a picture to let me know you got back ok?” Mark asks and Jaebum can’t help but grin at that. It became their thing between them. Jaebum nods, “You’ll text me while I’m on the plane?” Mark nods next, “Of course.” Jackson snorts, “This is like a T.V. drama. Alright, I’m gonna be the villain and take away Mark now before Jinyoung comes all the way over here to kick both our asses.” Mark whines in protest but Jackson waves before shutting the door. Jackson really had no idea…

“Are you still pouting Yien?” Jackson asks from his spot on the couch. Mark is curled up between him and Yugyeom. With Mark’s head in Jackson’s lap and his feet in Yugyeom’s, Mark was indeed pouting. “I miss him.” Yugyeom pats Mark’s leg in comfort while Jackson shakes his head fondly, “You say that as you literally text him another reply.” Mark leans his head back so Jackson can see his face, “It’s not the same as him being here.” Yugyeom laughs as Jackson tries to force Mark to smile by using his fingers and the glare that comes forth from Mark made it hilarious. “Hyung, you’re head over heels already.” Mark lifts an eyebrow before sitting up and almost colliding with Jackson’s chin. “I am not!” But Yugyeom just smirks, “You’ll see one day hyung.” Mark demands Yugyeom to explain further and thus started a tickling war. Mark ends up losing as Jackson tag teams. Mark then complains to Jaebum about the two cheating that he forgets what Yugyeom mentioned earlier. And before Mark knows it, he ends up falling asleep on all three men…

“Lim Jaebeom trends again but for an entirely different reason this time. As many know, Sherry and…” Mark stares wide eyed at the T.V. as the new anchor talks about Jaebum. Mark was not expecting to be woken up at the crack of dawn by Yugyeom for this. How since last night, Jaebum had been trending because of a certain photo. A photo of the kiss! “Wow, hyung!” Yugyeom exclaims in excitement. Jackson on the other hand is fuming, “What was he thinking do that in public?! It could’ve gotten you exposed!” The news anchor states that Jaebum was out with a mystery person and with this kiss straight out of a romance movie, everyone is trying to figure out who this person is. Oh my god! They didn’t even know it was Mark! Mark feels an ache in his chest at that. Of course the new achor mentions people speculating but then she pulls up several comments under the photo that say it was him! “Just in, we have more comments backing up this statement with proof!” Soon pictures and videos of Jaebum and Mark holding hands are seen. “We even have Jaebum hearting the photo of the kiss moments ago and it appears he just posted a photo of his own!” All three wait just to see the photo Jaebum posted on his social media account was of him and Mark snuggled together in the restaurant with the caption, ‘Out with my BOYFRIEND.’ Yugyeom bursts out in laughter and falls to the floor at Jaebum’s huge statement in capital letters for anyone out there in case they’re too blind to see. “You heard it here first folks. It appears Lim Jaebeom and Mark Tuan are dating! And how romantic for Lim Jaebeom to fly all the way from Korea to China during his busy schedule just to have a date with Mark Tuan…” Jackson is speechless as Yugyeom is still rolling around on the floor and Mark, Mark feels his heart skip a beat before it’s going thump, thump, thump as Jaebum declared for the entire world that they’re together. And he loved that...

Mark realizes Yugyeom is right. He’s more than head over heels, he’s in love with Jaebum. Stupidly, crazily in love with him that he does something just as crazy and goes to the photo Jaebum posted and hearts it before commenting, ‘I miss you already Bummie.’ And thus began the talk of the world. Of how two alpha felines were dating. But wait, that’s not right…and Mark finds he doesn’t like seeing how the world perceives him as an alpha anymore. That the urge to come out is growing a little bit stronger than it did yesterday. That the tiny voice inside of him was becoming louder...

I wanna be me…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no way shape or form do I know how schedules and interviews actually go down so forgive me. Nor do I know the whole extent of what a Kpop Idol goes through on the daily. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm still sick and on meds so this may be all over the place who knows. XD

Several more months go by and many things have changed. Mark and Jaebum’s relationship is still the talk of the world for it’s very rare to see two alpha’s together. Plus, the two are such a hot power couple to see side by side. With Mark and Jaebum seeing each other more and more, the two packs were already merging into one big pack instinctively. By now, both packs have hung around each other’s companies and such, so Jaebum’s parents and Jackson’s parents are actually good friends now. With that being said, the parents suggested the packs do some collabs so they can spend more time together. So here we are with everyone at the Lim Foundations currently trying to come up with a song together. “Do we want it to be a hyped up song or a slow song?” Jackson asks as they sit around the meeting table. Jinyoung taps his pen onto the notebook beside him, “We should do a song that’ll get everyone’s attention.” The others nod in agreement, “We should try out a few beats. Yugyeom’s been doing some dance moves to several of the beats I’ve come up with that should drive the crowd wild,” Bam puts out there. “Oh? You two have already been collaborating without us,” Youngjae says while Yugyeom blushes, “Just a few but they still need some work.” Jaebum gives an encouraging smile, “I’m sure they’re good already. I would love to see them.” Yugyeom grows excited and nods enthusiastically. Mark pats Jaebum’s thigh in silent thanks before saying, “It should be a fun song that our fans will love and want to dance to so lets have fun with this one ourselves.” 

A few hours go by and with some pointers from Jaebum’s parents, they finally come up with a song that they spend more hours after that to find where everyone fits into it and how it should be sung. Then they began the process of actually singing. It took a few tries but surprisingly, it felt like the seven of them have been around each other for years now. How well they harmonized with each other and fit together perfectly. They knew when to be serious and when they could be playful. All in all, it was a joy to be around the other and to produce this song together that would soon air in a few days. If things went well, they’d do more collabs together and maybe even perform their song on stage. To celebrate, they’re out eating and enjoying a few drinks. Youngjae is already snapping away with pictures of everyone to put on his social media. He leans over onto Jackson so he can take one of Jaebum and Mark currently gushing over a stray cat they see outside the window. “They’re so disgustingly cute,” Jackson teases. He can’t even fake it as it’s really a fond sight to see. Not to mention that after spending a good amount of time with Jaebum that he is in fact a pretty chill dude and a great guy. “Jaebum, you’re not taking home another cat. You already have six babies,” Jinyoung scolds lightly as Jaebum tries to beckon the cat inside. Mark instantly flushes at Jinyoung’s reference as it reminds him of Jaebum’s recent social media post. It’s where Mark had fallen asleep in Jaebum’s bed and all five cats were curled around him. Jaebum even put the caption, ‘With my six babies’. “Then it won’t count if Bam does it. He only has three,” Jaebum voices but Jinyoung gives him a glare like, ‘If you don’t think I’ll end you right here’. Bam laughs as he leans back against Yugyeom, “I can’t or Yuggie will get jealous. He already had a fight with cupcake the other day because his scent had been rubbed off of me.” Yugyeom whines, “Cupcake doesn’t like me I tell you! Always trying to scent mark you in front of me and will hiss at me!” This has the whole pack laughing, “Who knew Yugyeom’s greatest threat would be a fluffy fur ball,” Jackson teases. Mark pats Yugyeom’s head, “You’ll win one day, don’t worry.” The food comes out and there’s lots of it as they all share off one another. There’s chaotic energy all around but it’s nice and loving with laughter and smiles all around. “Should we come up with a name if our song takes off?” Bam asks. “Like a group name? Hmm, I don’t know,” Youngjae replies. “How would it even work if we’re from two different countries?” Yugyeom asks. “Well, since my parents and Jaebum’s parents are both founders of the company, they could easily form a contract between them where we’d do activities both through their company and my family’s,” Jackson says it like it’s so simple. Everyone’s gaze lands on his, “It’s that easy? Why do you sound like you’ve talked with your parents about this?” Jinyoung asks and Jackson starts to backpedal but Jaebum just chuckles, “So much for the surprise.” Surprise? “Wow, wait a second. When did this happen?” Bam points between Jackson and Jaebum. “Ugh, me and my big mouth. Alright, so our parents already talked about it and have decided that if our song takes off, then the contract can happen. Of course you guys don’t have to sign it if you don’t want to but it’s up for grabs-” Yugyeom hits his palms onto the table, “I’m in!” Youngjae hollars next to him, “Me too!” Bam grins, “All in baby! I know our song will take off.” Jinyoung is highly amused, “Looks like we’re all in.” Jackson makes a face, “You didn’t say you were though and you assumed I was?” Jinyoung snorts, “You know Jaebum is in and Mark would say yes and we all know where Mark goes, you follow. And wherever Jaebum goes, I follow, so of course I’m in.” Jackson can’t argue with that and the next second Mark holds up his drink of sprite, “Cheers for our song and union of our pack!” The others get excited and hold up their liquor, “CHEERS!” They all take a big sip before Youngjae says, “But really guys, what should we call ourselves?” The others are thinking hard on it when Mark simply says, “Got7.” From the way their expressions lit up, Mark knew that the name fit them perfectly…

The moment the song hit the air, it trended worldwide alongside BTS and has been on the number two slot for weeks now. There’s been many demanding more and to see the group come together to perform their song. The pack plans to do just that as soon as they finish up their other schedules as they give a surprise performance at one of the award shows. So for the time being, they have to remain silent on that part but they’ll talk all day about working with each other. By now, everyone knows the two packs are best buds and talk and see each other on the daily. That’s why it isn’t uncommon for people to ask questions about the other pack during interviews but this one, none of them were expecting…

“Ten minutes until the interview!” Someone calls out as the staff was putting last minute touches onto Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark. Jackson was talking away to the make up artist as Yugyeom hummed along to a song stuck in his head. Mark on the other hand was lost in his thoughts. The last interview they had, the kiss was brought up and Mark instantly got all flustered that Yugyeom and Jackson had to jump in and took that chance to tease Mark. It’s not like Mark hates it, oh no. He loves it. He likes to look at the photo just to see Jaebum all hot and sexy as he leaned down to kiss him. It gets his heart beating fast just thinking about it. But that’s the thing, it hasn’t happened since that night. And since the last interview brought it up again, Mark can’t get it out of his head. He wants to kiss Jaebum. Not like one or two pecks but like make out with Jaebum. He’d climb him like a tree if he could but Mark is too shy to make the move. Besides, when they’ve been hanging out lately, it’s been with the pack around too. Or the cats are all over them. So really, there hasn’t been a chance to kiss but Mark swears up and down if he doesn’t get a kiss soon he’s going to go crazy. But then he has that voice in the back of his head. What if Jaebum didn’t really like to kiss him? What if after actually doing it, he’d rather they just stay like this? I mean, Jaebum is just doing this to help him love himself anyway. It’s not like they’re actually dating. It’s all pretend right? Jaebum’s straight and Mark is still a male even though he has that part down there too. “Hyung, you ok?” Yugyeom asks concerned, drawing Mark out of his thoughts. Mark should talk about this but he can’t. No one knows that their relationship is pretend. Everyone thinks it’s real and sadly, Mark is getting so caught up in it that he’s thinking the same thing. He needs to remember that it’s not. That once Mark becomes comfortable with himself, it’ll all be over… “Y-yeah, sorry. Just a little nervous is all.” Jackson stops mid conversation with his make up artist, “Nervous? What for? Cause we haven’t interviewed with this lady before?” Mark nods. “I just got this weird vibe from her when we passed by her earlier.” Yugyeom and Jackson share a look, “Did she say or look at you a certain way?” Jackson asks for clarification. If this lady did something he wanted to know. He didn’t give two shits how popular of an interviewer she may be. He doesn’t stand for disrespect, especially against his loved ones. “No, I’m sure it’s just my nerves.” Mark didn’t want to start anything. Besides, this was a big deal. They would talk about their collaboration on the song and Mark wants people to look more into Jaebum and the Lim foundations. To see all the amazing things the others have created and are still creating. “Five minutes!” Someone shouts and Mark squeezes his hands together. It’ll be fine. He can make it through this interview…

Mark is trying hard to not let it show. Since coming on set and the interview having started, the omega interviewer has been nothing but rude to him. She won’t even let him speak without cutting him off or just asking questions for Yugyeom and Jackson specifically. The two of them wanted to end this right off the bat but Mark had stopped them by gripping their hands. This interview was live and he didn’t want to show anger that could get warped into something else. They only had a few minutes left of this anyway. He’ll be fine. That was until the interviewer finally decided to ask him a question, “So Mr. Tuan, I have a question for you that all of us around the world are dying to know.” Mark nods, trying to keep his expression neutral as she gives him a glare that only he can see as she’s faced away from the camera’s view. “Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Too soon for what? It shows on Mark’s face that he doesn’t quite understand and she scoffs, “Your relationship with Lim Jaebeom. Don’t you think it’s too soon? He just got out of a serious relationship he’s had with Sherry that he’s been with for years and now he’s with you? Is it a publicity stunt? To get back at Sherry or something? Cause I don’t understand. Don’t you think it’s because you’re feminine looking that he latched on? For we all know that Jaebeom is straight and let’s not forget that you both are alphas-” Yugyeom is floored that this lady just said all this on live T.V. while Jackson is already up and out of his seat to give her a few words but Mark, Mark was pissed too. He was hurt because she hit him with his insecurities but he was more upset that she looked so disgusted about two alphas being together. What was wrong with that? If two people were in love then why did it matter? And it’s with that thought that he explodes before Jackson can get words out of his mouth, “It shouldn’t matter if I’m an alpha or not. If I’m male or not.” Jackson stops and turns back to face Mark as everyone sees Mark’s fierce expression, “For one, it’s been months before we even started to date but it’s none of your business to start with. Second of all, what they had wasn’t a real relationship for Jaebum was the only one who gave his all. Even if this doesn’t last long I’m happy to be his boyfriend and to show him what a real relationship is supposed to be and I don’t need to be a female to show that. I just need my heart and soul.” The omega snarls, “You’re a sick freak trying to corrupt him-” Jackson’s growl silences her, “We’re ending this right now!” The omega tries to advance on Mark but Jackson and Yugyeom intervene before staff and security came onto the stage. The audience was shocked by the interviewer’s nasty attitude and how she didn’t stop sprouting hateful words at Mark as the cameras still kept rolling for a good minute before they finally shut off. The last footage seen was of Jackson keeping the girl from going near Mark and Yugyeom taking Mark off the stage for safety.

One sob led to another and another. It was like she had been in her head. Shouting out all his insecurities out in the open. ‘A freak. He doesn’t love you. He needs a real omega by his side. You corrupted everyone around you, don’t corrupt him too. You’re nothing but a rebound.’ Word after word dug deep and was sprouting further and the tears fell harder. “Yien,” Jackson tries as he sits next to Mark and begins to comfort him. “Don’t listen to her, Yien. She’s just-” Mark lifts his head, wiping at the steady stream of tears that keep falling, “Is it really wrong? Can I really not love someone because of what I am? Can I not be me?” Jackson feels his heart ache before he’s pulling Mark into his arms and starts to rock him, “It’s not wrong. It’s society that’s wrong. What you said back to her was right and I’m so proud of you, Yien. It’s because of your big heart and soul that others want to try and tear you down because you’re too strong and shine too bright. But don’t let them drag you down. You’ll fly again and when you do, it’ll be a beautiful sight to see.” Mark leans into Jackson’s hold and lets it out. The whole time, Jackson holds Mark tight, fingers running through Mark’s hair. It’s not long before Yugyeom is there after dealing with the staff and management. He sits on the other side and hugs Mark from behind, “You did a good thing today hyung. You stood up not only for yourself but for many out there who are hiding who they are just like you. You gave them hope and courage.” Mark doesn’t feel like it but he clings to those words, trying to push away the dark ones that are trying to pull him back under…

When Jaebum finds out, he freaks the fuck out. And he was the last one to know! They were in the middle of a schedule so he didn’t have a chance to check his phone, especially since he was up first on the photoshoot. The other three had been waiting for their turn before they all did the group one together when Bam had made a noise after he looked at his phone. This is how Jinyoung and Youngjae glanced over to see the text message from Yugyeom,  
‘Shit just went down during the interview. Ready to kill a bitch for making Mark hyung cry.’  
“Who are we killing?” Jinyoung asks as Bam shakes his head, “I don’t know. He sent this a few minutes ago but hasn’t said anything else.” Youngjae frowns, “Interview...wasn’t that interview supposed to be live?” All three snap their heads up towards the T.V. in the corner before they rush over to it. This catches Jaebum’s attention as Bam turns the T.V. on while Jinyoung finds the remote to flip through the channels. He goes to ask what they’re doing when the channels stop flipping and lands on the news of an interview gone wrong. In huge letters it read, ‘Host lashes out on Mark Tuan over relationship with Lim Jaebeom.’ The one talking now goes on about the interviewer having been good friends with Sherry and that her hatred toward Mark Tuan was clearly shown during the live interview. All four stood in shock as they’re shown what went down in the interview. “Oh, she’s dead,” Youngjae claims as they can see Mark shedding tears before Yugyeom takes him off stage. Suddenly, they sense the aura changes in the room and can see Jaebum’s eyes flashing red as claws come forth. “Oh no, Jaebum you’re going to get your shit together right now you hear me?! We’re not about to do something irrational-” Jinyoung starts as he makes his way over to calm Jaebum when the news host talks again, “It seems like many around the world have already seen what has just taken place and have quite a bit to say. From comments to videos to the hashtag, loveislove, they’re growing in support of Mark standing up for love…” The reporter puts her hand to her earpiece as she’s being told something, “Just in, there’s a video from BTS in response to this event!” It goes to the video with Namjoon and Jin standing side by side. It seems they’re also in the middle of a busy schedule and this was a Vlive. Jaebum’s anger calms by the shock of Namjoon and Jin coming out for the world as an alpha x alpha couple. That they’ve been dating since predebut and that in support of Mark, they’re coming out to prove that there is nothing wrong with being in love. That it’s ok to be yourself. A new hashtag starts to trend called, ‘I wanna be me’ where many come forth and talk about themselves and being in love with someone people deem they shouldn’t due to what they are. “Mark just started a movement…” Youngjae says astonished. And all in a span of less than an hour. That day, Mark became an inspiration for those who are different.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum’s soothing voice comes in through the face call. Mark feels his mouth twitch into a tiny smile, “Hey Bummie.” Mark feels like shit and looks like it too from crying earlier but he does feel better now that he’s talking to Jaebum. “Did you see what Namjoon and Jin did?” Mark nods as he curls more under his covers. “They called me right after. Well, Suga did first. He threatened to make her death look like an accident before Jin took the phone from him.” Jaebum can’t help but agree with Suga, “I’d catch a charge-” Mark makes a noise at that, “Jaebum!” Jaebum sulks, “But she made you cry.” Mark finds himself giggling despite the situation, “You’re crazy.” Jaebum’s expression softens, “Only for you.” Mark feels his heart thump at that and emotions are building and wanting to overflow. Mark knows Jin and Namjoon did that so he wouldn’t feel obligated to out himself but also encourage him to one day do so. He ended up crying again while talking to them and thanking them. He knows they love him as one of their own pack and he really appreciates them. And even now, Mark can feel the urge to come out growing stronger and stronger with those around him. But then that voice, that dark voice is there to stop it from escalating further. Reminding him of why he shouldn’t. Exposing himself will lead to more than just this outburst. It’ll be hundreds more and all of it will be much worse cause they’ll know the truth. What he really is. A coward and a freak. What person would want to be with him? Maybe he really is a rebound or something to help pass along the time until another comes along. Jackson used to use you for his ruts remember? Until Jinyoung came around. No, stop. That’s a lie. They had an agreement. It was for his heats. He was on suppressants too long and it was hurting his health so he had to come off for a while and needed an alpha. Jackson did it out of love. But not the love desired...Mark squeezes his eyes shut and sucks in air. “Baby...Mark...Yien!” Mark’s eyes open and he sees a very worried Jaebum looking at him through the phone before Mark feels himself being moved and Yugyeom and Jackson are there with just as worried expressions. “Breathe, Yien,” Jackson urges but Mark slaps away his touch and recoils into Yugyeom. In doing this, the phone gets hung up on but none of them notice. Not with Mark having an attack. And it’s getting worse. Mark feels tainted. Dirty. ‘You’ll just let Jaebum use you until the right one comes along. Then you’ll be abandoned once more. It’s what you’re good at. No one loves the real you. No one.’ “Jackson hyung, stop, you’re making it worse!” Yugyeom shoves Jackson back some by putting a hand to his shoulder. “How am I making it worse?!” things are getting heated and Mark’s attack is getting worse by the second. Yugyeom didn’t mean for it to come out and frankly, he doesn’t know how he kept it a secret for so long. But just like all things, it’ll eventually come out in truth, “Dammit, hyung! It’s because of you that he’s gotten so bad!” Jackson feels like he’s been slapped in the face, “ME?!” Yugyeom flails his free hand in frustration, “Yes! You not only imprinted on him when you guys were younger, you falsely led him into believing you and him were mates just to abandon him in the long run!” Jackson goes to yell back when Yugyeom’s words sink in. Jackson can’t even go against it, not as he goes through his memories and now his eyes are opened to the truth. The truth that had been right in front of him. “I...shit…” his voice cracks as he realizes everything he put Mark through. And it hurts. His most precious person that he never wanted to hurt. Someone he always wanted to protect and yet he’s the one that hurt him the most. Without even knowing, he put Mark through years of turmoil accidentally. Mark was shocked out of his attack by Yugyeom’s confession and when Jackson looks back down at him, tears start to fall as Jackson’s fell first, “How long?” Jackson asks but Mark shakes his head. His bottom lip trembles as he doesn’t want to have this conversation. Yugyeom whines as he didn’t mean to let this slip out and clings to Mark’s hand that clings back tighter. “It doesn’t matter, Gaga-” “IT DOES MATTER!” Jackson shouts and Mark jerks as this was the first time Jackson ever raised his voice at him. “You matter Yien! Your thoughts, your emotions, your feelings. Everything about you matters, especially to me.” The way Jackson’s voice breaks when he says ‘me’, pulled at Mark’s heart strings. “God, how I hurt you...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…” Jackson breaks down, a sob of his own coming forth and soon Mark is flinging himself into Jackson’s arms. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to.” Jackson goes down to his knees with Mark still in his arms as he cries into Mark’s neck, “I’m sorry,” Jackson keeps saying over and over again that it makes Mark cry along with him. It’s two words but Mark understands completely. It’s more than just Jackson saying sorry for hurting him unintentionally. He’s also saying sorry because he can’t return those feelings. Sorry that he never noticed. Sorry that he doesn’t know how to tell Mark gently. Sorry that he became one of those people he swore he’d never be. Mark doesn’t have to tell him for he knows now. He became one of those people that made him want to hide who he is even more. Helped Mark hate himself and that hurts more than anything. It’s why Mark never wanted Jackson to find out. It’s why Yugyeom regrets letting it come out during the heated argument the way it did, but it was needed. This was closure for Mark. To know he needed to truly move on from Jackson and for Jackson to stop hurting him and help him instead of hold him back. And as the two continue to cry and hold onto the other on the floor, Yugyeom knows Jackson will make things right…

Many tears, tissues and talking it out through the night, it was now morning with loud knocking on the door. Yugyeom whines for it to go away before rolling over and hugging the back of Jackson. After Mark and Jackson talked it out, Yugyeom of course was there in a sobbing mess of his own as he felt bad and didn’t want either of them to hate him and the three ended up snuggling on Mark’s bed before falling asleep. The loud knocking continues and Jackson growls before getting up. It should be an off day for them. After the whole interview thing, Jackson’s parents cleared their schedules for the next two days to recover. So who the hell could this be? Maybe if he wouldn’t have turned his phone on silent, he would’ve seen the many calls and texts. Maybe if they had noticed they accidentally turned Mark’s phone off during the small fight, they would’ve noticed a hysterical alpha trying desperately to get in touch with Mark to see if he was ok. And if Yugyeom would’ve noticed his phone needed to be charged, it wouldn’t have died and he would’ve seen the texts and calls as well. So forgive them, when Jackson opens the door to have a frantic pack shoving their way inside, “MARK!” Mark barely has time to lift his head at hearing his name being called before the bedroom door is pushed further open and he finds himself with several people on top of him. Yugyeom yelps at the sudden dog pile of limbs and many worried voices, “Oh my god! He’s alive!” “You’re ok!” “We were so worried!” “Why did no one answer?!” Jackson stumbles back into the room and looks at the clock. It wasn’t even light outside yet for crying out loud. “What?” Jackson mumbles and Jinyoung growls, “Don’t what us! Mark was having an attack and then the phone call drops! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to keep this panther from tearing up the entire house?! Then you wouldn’t answer Bam or I so all of us ended up in this frantic mess that we had to sit through an entire flight with!” That’s when Jackson sees and Yugyeom finds his phone had died. “Oops?” Yugyeom offers with a nervous laughter but before anyone could say anything, Mark makes a loud purring noise that has all of them looking back to the bed. Mark was still in sleep mode and had curled up in Jaebum’s arms after making himself comfortable and was back asleep on Jaebum’s chest. Mark had shifted too! “Um,” Bam starts but Youngjae smacks his hand over Bam’s mouth, “Shh, don’t.” Youngjae then takes out his phone to take many pictures of the adorable moment. No one could be bothered to wake Mark and decided to slip out of the room to discuss what went down. All in all, Jackson and Yugyeom got a good scolding from Jinyoung and that’s when Youngjae and Bam find out two things. About Jackson and Jinyoung’s relationship and that Mark was in love with Jackson. Two important things that maybe they should’ve discussed with Jaebum about. Sigh…

It’s a few hours later when Mark wakes up. He feels much better after sleeping and getting things off his chest. He feels lighter in a way and it didn’t hurt as much. He knows if he would’ve had that conversation with Jackson before yesterday, he knew it would’ve been worse. Because back then, back before Jaebum, he was so in love with Jackson. He swore up and down Jackson was the one for him, that Yugyeom was crazy in telling him otherwise. But Jackson was just his first love, not his last. Believe him, it still hurt but it was a mending hurt now. A hurt that would go away after a while and he can move forth from. He’s just glad that his bond with Jackson isn’t strained and they actually became closer from this. They all became closer. And now, Mark must face reality once more. But he’s scared. Instead of opening his eyes, he keeps them shut and just basks in Jaebum. He lets his scent and warmth surround him and Mark would rather stay like this for just a bit longer. Before things will eventually come to an end… “Mark, I know you’re awake. Your tail is thumping way too fast from anxiety for you to be asleep.” Shit. Mark tries to hide his face into Jaebum’s chest and Jaebum lets out a soft sigh, “You don’t have to hide from me you know.” Mark feels Jaebum’s hands pet him and his body relaxes that he finds himself shifting back. “There you go. As much as I love seeing you in that form, I love this form just as much.” Mark lets out a noise at Jaebum caressing his face and staring at him with such expressive eyes, “I’m glad that you’re ok. I was so scared.” Mark feels his heart swell, “Aren’t you fed up with me already? With all my insecurities and attacks? How I cry so much?” Jaebum frowns at that, his thumb rubbing soothingly across Mark’s cheek, “Is that what you’ve been worried about? Baby, everyone has insecurities and you can’t help when you have an attack. I do get upset but not at you. I’m upset when I’m not there to help you through one or that I can’t stop you from having one. And you think I’d get fed up with you crying? Mark, that just means you care. You have such a big heart that loves and cares for so many people and things. I knew when you cried for me that day at the entrance of my parent’s company, that you were someone I never wanted to let go of. Someone I wanted to always protect and cherish. I love that you’re this sensitive and kind. I wouldn’t change a thing about you…” Jaebum’s voice trails off as he looks deep into Mark’s eyes with such a loving expression. Mark can’t help the words sinking in and speaking to his heart. He can’t help the urge to get closer that he finds himself leaning down as Jaebum leans up. That the next second their lips are touching and breaths are hitching. Hearts begin to thump faster as senses are tingling while lips explore slowly, softly. Barely pressing to pressing tighter, closer. Hands come to help the other deepen the kiss as breaths mingle. Mark feels himself smile with a light breathless laugh when Jaebum kisses his cupid bow before Jaebum flicks his tongue out and Mark ends it with a moan. Lips then meet in a more heated movement before Mark bites and pulls on Jaebum’s bottom lip. With the released growl, it sends shivers down Mark’s spine and both surge forth to collide tongues. Mark ends up on his back with Jaebum caging him in and not once did they break apart. Mark can feel his body heating up and his omega already passed the surface. He can feel Jaebum’s alphas reacting in response and everything in him screams Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. But there’s that voice in his head. ‘Not enough. Freak. He’s straight. Abandon. Abandon. Abandon-’ “Shh, I got you,” Jaebum soothes when Mark whines. He stops kissing Mark for a second as just gently runs fingers through Mark’s hair. “It’s just...I’m not...I’m scared…” Mark can’t get the words out as he feels overwhelmed but Jaebum gives him a loving expression, “We don’t have to go further than this. Not until you’re ready. If you want to stop kissing we can. The whole reason I never tried to kiss you again until now was because I wanted to make sure you were ready.” The whole time, Jaebum was just being a gentleman. That means Jaebum wanted to kiss him again. “I want...to kiss,” Mark gets out as he goes beet red. Jaebum chuckles at how cute Mark is. “I would love to kiss you. In fact, I can’t get enough of it. I want to kiss you all the time,” Mark feels his emotions overflow and he’s letting out little noises in the next kiss Jaebum gives him. “You’re beautiful…” Jaebum starts to whisper sweet things to him in between kisses. “Breathtaking.” One kiss that led to another. “Your scent is divine.” And another. “A perfect omega. Wanna see more of you. Please keep showing me more.” Just as Jaebum says, they don’t go any further but boy do they have one hell of a makeout session.

And Mark, Mark finds himself wanting to show more and more of himself. How Mark had to bite his lip from shouting out at that lady that he’s an omega too. The dark voice may still be strong but his other voice is steadily growing and it wants to be heard too. Wants to come forth and claim his alpha. To claim his own worth in this world. 

I wanna be me...


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been a couple of weeks now and what is Mark and Jaebum up to? Let us see...

“Mark…” Jaebum groans as he tilts his head back and his hips jerk up. This was definitely one hell of a way to wake up in the morning. “God damn…” Jaebum breathes out as hands come to thread through Mark’s hair. Mark purrs, the vibrations adding to the delicious pleasure as Mark bobs his head up and down. Jaebum’s literally been awake for less than a minute and he’s already loving how this day is going. Mark moves off of Jaebum’s cock after pressing a kiss to the head, “Morning Bummie,” Mark smirks, letting his tongue flatten over the head before planting kisses down the shaft. “Missed you,” Mark lets out before he licks back up the shaft and takes Jaebum back into his mouth in one go. Jaebum’s chest rumbles with the pleasure coursing through him. His eyes flash when Mark looks up at him, making Mark let out a high pitched feline noise as his body shivers. “Shit, you’re trying to make me cum aren’t you?” Mark comes back up and giggles, “Wanna show my alpha some love. You did such a great job helping to produce our group song and leading us through the process that now we’re gonna do a surprise performance tonight for the world to see. I’m so proud of you. We all are.” Jaebum pulls Mark up to him, not hesitating to kiss him. “It wasn’t me. All six of you played a part-” Mark silences him with a kiss, “Shh, I’m not going to listen to you brush this off. Now sit back and relax while I take care of you.” Jaebum pouts though, “But I wanna love on you more.” Jaebum won’t let Mark get away as he’s quick to start attacking Mark’s weak spots along his neck and behind his ear. “Mmm, not fair, Jae!” Mark can’t stop the little noises from escaping as Jaebum leaves one love mark after the next. “The stylists are gonna be so mad at you,” Mark gets out before a drawn out moan comes forth and he tilts his head for Jaebum to continue. “Let them get mad. I’d rather the whole world saw. You’re my baby and that’s that.” Mark finds his heart swelling at Jaebum’s possessiveness. It makes him feel wanted and really good. Jaebum smirks against Mark’s neck before biting. Mark moans, body arching and Jaebum can feel how aroused and wet Mark is against his thigh. “God, the things you do to me,” Jaebum cages Mark in underneath him and just takes a second to stare down at him. The way Mark’s eyes are fully blown, cheeks flushed and his scent of arousal fills the air. “Always so perfect for me. Such a beautiful omega. It drives me wild with that fact that you love when I mark you. How you react from a simple touch or word from me. You’re better than any wild fantasy out there, baby.” Mark flushes more under Jaebum’s heated stare. “Can I touch you?” Jaebum asks and Mark whines cause he really wants him to but he’s scared. They’ve finally come this far in their relationship but he’s scared Jaebum will see all of him and turn away. “Only touch...you can’t look.” Jaebum leans down to kiss away his fears, “Shh, I got you. Though I reassure you that I wouldn’t run away if I saw all of you, I’m not going to pressure you. When you’re ready, I’ll be there. For now, let me take care of you too.” Jaebum really was a true alpha for he was sure anyone else by now would’ve been fed up with him. He just can’t help his fears. But Jaebum doesn’t seem to mind. He’s happy just being able to be with Mark and to love on him. “Focus on me, baby,” Jaebum eases Mark back out of his dark thoughts with his voice before he pulls Mark into a heated kiss. Hands slowly run down his body, fingertips brushing along the tshirt Mark’s wearing before they stop right at the hem of his sweats. “It’s just us two. No one else. You’re safe with me, I promise,” Jaebum’s reassuring words make Mark feel emotional as his heart flutters. He ends up biting his lip when Jaebum takes a hold of his sweats before sliding them down in one fluid motion. He can feel the cold air against his heated skin. Can feel how he clenches down and his cock twitches against his stomach. Mark would’ve closed his eyes but he’s afraid Jaebum might look if he does, but now as he lays there with Jaebum not looking away once; he feels so vulnerable. He feels all those emotions rushing to the surface as they try to burst out into words. Especially when Jaebum looks at him like he’s the most precious person in the world. “Good?” He’s been waiting to make sure Mark is still comfortable. Always being so patient with him. Always showing him proper care and kindness that it makes his heart ache. How is he supposed to go on after this? He’s been craving Jaebum’s touch and love like a drug addict. There’s no way he could go a day without it now. “I’m good,” Mark nods after a moment, hands coming up to run through Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum chuckles, leaning into Mark’s palm after kissing it. “Do you think you’re dreaming?” Jaebum teases and Mark nods again, “I do. You can’t be real. I’ve probably been delusional this whole time and this is some fever dream or something. All because I had a fanboy crush on you from years ago.” Jaebum full out laughs his dinosaur laugh that leads to Mark giggling. Jaebum ends up pulling his own sweats down the rest of the way before leaning back and giving him that look, “Just a fanboy crush?” Mark lets out a noise, “I told you that look is too sinful.” Jaebum’s smirk grows, especially as Mark’s eyes trail down his body and Mark clearly likes what he sees. Jaebum’s twice his size too in both body structure and down there. “You should really see the look you’re giving me right now. Makes me almost lose control every time,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly. Mark reaches out for Jaebum to come closer again and he obliges. They both groan when Jaebum brushes his cock against Mark’s. Jaebum moves his hips back to do it again and Mark sings for him with moans and noises that are music to Jaebum’s ears. “Don’t hold back. Wanna hear you. All of you.” Then Jaebum’s hands go down, ghosting over to spread him open and Mark whimpers, “Jae-” Mark’s breath hitches the moment Jaebum slips a finger inside his tight heat. “So wet for me baby. Do I make you feel good?” Mark moans as he clings to Jaebum’s biceps. “I bet you taste divine. Would you like it if I went down on you? I can eat you out while I stroke your cock. I can even give you head while I finger you-” Mark clenches down, his body arching as he grows more aroused by Jaebum’s dirty talk. Mark tries to hide by flinging one arm over his eyes. “Don’t hide from me, baby. Let me see you.” Mark whimpers but puts his arm down and meets Jaebum’s wild gaze. Another finger slides in as curls just right against his sweet spot. Mark’s eyelashes flutter as his mouth opens in a silent gasp. “Just like that, Mark. Let go.” Claws dig in and he knows his cat ears are twitching against the pillows. Knows his tail is wrapping around Jaebum’s arm as his fingers move in and out of him. “You want more?” Jaebum asks, his voice deep and rough with arousal. Jaebum can’t get enough of Mark. He’s literally cum many times just from pleasuring Mark. “You wanna feel what you do to me?” Mark can’t form words but he nods and then Jaebum’s hands are on his inner thighs. He spreads him and the next second, Mark can feel Jaebum’s cock sliding along his folds. Can feel how hard and hot Jaebum feels. It has him throbbing, his hole clenching down and releasing more slick as he wants Jaebum inside. They’ve never gone that far before though but god the urge is strong. Every time Jaebum slides past his hole, it’s pure torture. All Mark has to do is tilt his hips enough and the tip of Jaebum’s cock would breach him. He’s dripping for Jaebum that he could just slide in and fill him up. “Please,” Mark begs as he wants, no, fucking needs Jaebum closer. Always closer. When Jaebum slides up some and starts to stroke both their cocks together, Mark whines and moans at the same time. “N-no, not like this…” He knows if Jaebum keeps this up, he’ll come. Both their cocks are slicked up from precum and Mark’s slick that with this delicious friction he can come. Hell, just having Jaebum’s big hands on him can have him coming undone in a matter of seconds. But he wants more. Just a little bit more. “Tip...just the tip…” Mark manages to gather the courage to say it and Jaebum stops. Mark feels his heart start to thump faster but Jaebum cups his face to get him to look at him, “Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, baby.” Mark leans into Jaebum’s touch, “I want it. Just the tip first.” Jaebum leans down and presses sweet kisses to Mark’s lips, “You’ll promise to tell me to stop if it’s too much right?” Mark nods, “I will. Don’t look though.” Jaebum smiles against Mark’s lips, “I won’t look. Besides, I want to watch your expression as I enter you.” Mark shivers at that, his heart thumping more as he feels Jaebum gently move him around a bit. He finds himself holding his breath until he feels Jaebum’s cock is right there. It makes him release the air he’d been holding before it gets knocked out of him as Jaebum pushes in just a little. Well, it was supposed to be a little but Mark ended up clinging to Jaebum and tugging him forward too much that Jaebum lost his balance. Thus, he ended up going all the way to the hilt, both groaning loudly at the movement, especially as Jaebum felt Mark convulse around him and get impossibly wetter. From the mess against his stomach, Jaebum realizes Mark just came from simply putting his cock in him and it was one hot sight to see. Mark was still recovering from the aftershocks, his face in clear view of Jaebum as he saw him orgasm. Mark clenches down again, moving a little that it hits his sweet spot. His body is already sensitive and now with the orgasm it was even more so. “So deep…” Jaebum can’t hold on much longer. It felt way too good inside Mark and with his tight wet walls caging him in and Mark's orgasm, he was ready to burst. “Shit, shit, gonna cum, Mark!” Jaebum barely has enough time to pull out before he’s shooting his load over Mark’s body. It shocked both of them how fast they came but soon Mark purrs at having Jaebum’s scent and seed all over him. “God, you just keep amazing me every day,” Jaebum lets out in a growl and he’s ready to love on Mark more when they hear loud beating against the hotel door. “JAEBUM! I know what you’re doing in there but it’s time to get your ass in gear! We have an award show to get to today!” Jinyoung sasses before it goes quiet. And just when Jaebum thinks he can get away with five more minutes, they can hear the front door open, “And don’t think I won’t stay here until you start moving! I’ve grown up with your naked ass so there hasn’t been anything I haven’t seen before!” Mark starts to giggle as Jaebum wraps him up in the blanket before he goes out in all his glory to bicker with Jinyoung. “Wow, you could’ve at least waited till it went down before saying good morning to me,” Jinyoung teases before his voice is muffled by a pillow hitting his face. “Shut it! You just ruined a special moment here!”

“Are you gonna behave now?” Bam says to Jaebum as they’re getting ready to load up in the van. Jaebum raises an eyebrow, “Says the one who jumped Yugyeom the moment he came out in his suit.” Bam doesn’t even hide the smirk, “It was so worth the scolding. I’ll do it again too.” Jinyoung lightly smacks the back of his head, “Not tonight you won’t. At least not until we get back to the hotel. You’re gonna behave and that goes for all of you. Not you, Youngjae, you keep doing you and Mark, I’ll protect you from the big bad panther.” Jaebum is quick to pull Mark to him and cling. Youngjae cackles before Jackson pulls Jinyoung along, “We need to hurry to make our grand entrance!” Jackson and Jinyoung end up in the van first with Yugyeom and Bam following behind. Youngjae makes sure to snap a picture of Mark and Jaebum before he’s hopping in next. “You first,” Jaebum insists as he helps Mark inside the van. Bam makes fake gagging noises but everyone is smiling at the fond scene of the two. “To the award show!” Yugyeom and Youngjae holler out. The door to the van closes and soon the pack is taking off.

The moment they step out, there’s flashing lights and cameras everywhere. The red carpet is laid out and the pack file out and stick together. All around, there are idols and celebrities from all around the world gathered together for this award show. Interviewers and the host make their rounds to each and everyone as everyone talks and moves toward the inside of the building. “MARK!” Mark perks up at hearing his name and finds BTS waving him over in mid interview. Jaebum encourages him to go over and soon Mark finds himself in the middle of BTS’ interview with Suga and Jungkook hugging him from both sides. It’s not long before the rest of Got7 comes over and it becomes one giant chaotic party as the two packs stick together as they make their way inside and go to their seats. The whole time, Jaebum can’t help but watch Mark. He loved just watching him. No matter what he did, Jaebum found it fascinating. Just now, with Mark interacting with BTS in front of them, he couldn’t keep the fond expression from showing on his face. Thinking back to when he had been with Sherry, he never had this. Sherry never cared to talk to those around her unless it would benefit her. She didn’t care to interact with his pack or friends either. But Mark was more than invested. He cared and loved the same things he did. He worked hard and strived for the same dreams. He put his everything into what he did and to his loved ones around him. Mark was everything he had been wanting and more. And it took him to doing that video to find him. Where before it hurt to think about Sherry having cheated on him, now he’s happy that she did. She did more than just open his eyes. She led him straight to the one person he’s always dreamed of meeting; his mate. Emotions and feelings were overflowing within him as his heart beat faster that he can’t contain it much longer, “I love him,” it slips off his tongue and the ones around him sigh fondly, “We know.” Jaebum jerks in his seat, not noticing he had an audience watching him as Yugyeom and Bam surround Jaebum. “You’re more than obvious, hyung,” Yugyeom states. “Yeah, just look at your heart eyes,” Bam pokes at his face. Jaebum doesn’t know what to do. Well, scratch that he does. He wants to pull Mark to him and kiss him senseless and just shout to the world his love for Mark but then again...his eyes glance over to Mark to find Jackson squeezed his way over and is right up against Mark’s side as they converse with BTS. Mark giggles and leans into Jackson’s side with a bright smile on his face when Jackson wraps an arm around Mark’s waist. Jealousy and pain stab him in the heart. He can’t. Not yet anyway. Mark’s in love with Jackson and Mark still has a ways to go until he loves himself. But maybe one day. “There there,” Youngjae’s voice brings him out of his thoughts as he feels Youngjae pat his back, “No need to sulk.” Jinyoung snorts from the other side at Jaebum acting like a two year old as well as staring daggers at Jackson’s arm wrapped around Mark’s waist. “One day, it’ll click,” Jinyoung teases as he pats Jaebum’s head before moving toward Jackson and Mark. Jackson’s hand moves from Mark’s waist and Jaebum silently thanks Jinyoung as Jinyoung throws a look back at him before shaking his head fondly and returning to the conversation. He’s still upset at Jinyoung from earlier but this helps make up for it.

The award ceremony starts and Mark is back by Jaebum’s side and the two hold hands as they watch the MC talk about the awards and keeps the audience engaged. Of course when it came time for awards, that BTS won some and every time, Got7 were rowdy and cheering them on. Mark made sure to hollar out Suga’s name that made Suga give his gummy smile back toward him. What they weren't expecting was to win an award themselves. Not as Got7 at least. When the MC called out their name, it took a few seconds for it to sink in. It took even longer as BTS got excited for them to realize it was toward them. They won. They only released a song and they won an award. Got7 soon exchanged glances with each other before smiles were coming forth and they were getting up. They can feel BTS providing affection and congratulating them as they walk by. The excitement was growing within them as Jaebum led them to the stage. The entire time, he held onto Mark’s hand and refused to let go. Mark could feel Jaebum’s hand tremble with nerves so he squeezed his hand tighter. With Jinyoung holding the award, Jaebum gave a speech in Korean before it went to Bam who gave it in his native tongue and then to Jackson who gave it in his. It then ended with Mark who spoke in English at how shocked and happy he was that they have an award. All in all, Got7 were thankful for the loving support and wanted to prove to them and show them more of what they have that they’ll continue to enjoy and love. Cheers and claps were heard all around and Got7 were led back to their seats. Mark barely sat down before he felt Jaebum’s lips on his. It wasn’t unwelcomed but came as a shock. It was understandable that it came from the heat of the moment and of Jaebum wanting to share this moment with Mark. He just forgot where they are, which is surrounded by a ton of people that don’t know Mark is an omega. Got7 and BTS were quick to provide cover as well as thank the lucky stars the place was still dark as Mark reacted to the kiss and showed a bit of his omega. “Jaebum, not here,” Jin reminds him and Jaebum instantly pulls back. Shit. He can see Mark’s eyes flash but Jungkook and Jimin make sure to stand up at the same time to cover Mark from any cameras as they subtly changed seats. “I’m sorry,” Jaebum is quick to apologize but Mark gives him a warm smile, “It’s ok.” It’s not though. He could’ve exposed Mark and he would’ve felt horrible. Mark on the other hand doesn’t blame him. He blames himself. For if he had already been out, then this wouldn’t be a problem. Jaebum could kiss him or be as affectionate as he wanted. Mark found it really bothered him that Jaebum had to hold back because of him. That he can’t get all of Jaebum’s love and attention because he’s hiding who he is. “It’s almost time for our surprise performance anyway, let’s go,” Jackson whispers as he gestures what direction to go.

Mark’s mood has been tampered a bit but he’s trying to not let it bother him. It’s his own fault so he has no one to blame but himself. Still, Jaebum must’ve felt he was part of the blame and wanted to boost Mark’s mood. So before Mark goes to get his outfit on, Jaebum stops him. “Bummie?” Mark questions when Jaebum doesn’t say anything. They can hear the staff moving about as well as the other members. They had limited time as it was to get ready and on stage in the position they practiced the day before. Jaebum actually had a lot to say but it wasn’t the time or place so instead he chose to go with an action instead and reaches up to undo his earring before holding it out for Mark, “For um...good luck.” This wasn't just a simple earring. This was one of Jaebum’s prized earrings. One he wore often and you knew belonged to Jaebum. “Thank you,” Mark says as he takes it carefully. That beautiful smile comes forth and it has Jaebum’s heart skipping a beat. He watches as Mark puts it on and now Jaebum’s heart is malfunctioning cause Mark looks perfect with it on. He can’t even form a sentence cause only three words kept wanting to come out. “And for you,” Mark starts as he takes off one of his prized rings that would no doubt only fit on Jaebum’s pinky but it still fits. “For good luck,” Mark finishes with his two canines peeking out. Jaebum put it on right away and could feel the warmth of Mark’s affection. Mark flushes shyly as Jaebum wears a dopey grin. “My god, this is sickenly adorable to watch,” Jinyoung whispers to Jackson before he sees Jackson giving a warm smile at the scene before them, “I’m glad he came into Yien’s life. I wish I would’ve let them meet sooner.” His expression turned a little sad before Jinyoung side hugs him. “He’s healing, Jackson and that’s all the matters now. We need to all move forward and heal together.” Jackson gives Jinyoung a loving expression, “I know.” The staff soon interrupt by saying they needed to fix Jackson’s hair. Jaebum and Mark had to be separated too as they didn’t even have their outfits on yet. 

“Oh, this is pure torture. Tell me Bam didn’t have a say in this,” Jaebum groans out as he takes in Mark coming back into the room. Bam smirks evilly, “Like what you see, leader?” Jaebum doesn’t stop his eyes from flashing as he’s clearly affected. “A crop top, really Bam? Are you trying to expose everything?” Jackson huffs but Bam defends himself. “Mark is rocking it! The world needs to see this fashion statement! I mean, we’re all fabulous and you said that we needed to make this performance count. So here we are, making this memorable. They’re gonna talk about us for days, no weeks, baby! They’re gonna demand more of Got7! They’ll be blown away!” Yugyeom nods enthusiastically while Youngjae is all for it, “I do have to say, Bam is right. This will definitely make a statement.” Bam eats it up before Jinyoung pats the top of his head, “Don’t let it go to your ego. You did a great job though.” Bam is all smirks while Mark is a shy mess. “Good thing Jaebum didn’t leave any marks on Mark’s stomach or waist,” Jinyoung throws in and Jaebum glares at the sly fox as Mark goes beet red. 

Alright, you can do this Mark. This was more than just an outfit. This was Got7’s chance to shine! For all of them to be together for many more days if this took off. But it wasn’t just that. It was about him too. Mark actually knew about this outfit ahead of time. Bam had sat him down and asked him how risky did he want to go. Meaning, how far did he want to show more of himself. Bam gave him the option of backing down. Of going with something safe but Mark felt that with Got7, this was his chance. All of them were different, from being of different races and countries. To different species and ages and yet all of them have come together and have become a pack; a family. He could branch out more. He could show more of himself. So he told Bam to go as risky as he could without revealing what he was and Bam gave him a warm smile in return. And as he stood in position on stage with the other six members, he’d wear this outfit proudly. He’d show the world a little bit more of himself…

Taking a deep breath, they waited for the song to start. This was it. This was the moment. The song soon starts thumping through the bass and the group can feel the vibrations through the floor. The next second, the lights are on and they begin to perform. Movements are smooth and on point with one another. People are taken away by the mere outfits to the professional performance that both captivates and makes you want to sing and move along to. You just couldn’t look away from the seven men. Each had their own charm and their appearance was like no other. Their voices complimented and harmonized with each other as they remain in sync through the whole performance. And people were going crazy! The moment Mark comes to the front, showing off more of his outfit, the cheers and hollers were loud. Mark killed it on his rapping, showing his fierce eyes and serious expression despite the outfit he was rocking. They loved it! As fast as it came the performance soon ended with all seven standing in a line and breathing heavy. The crowd erupts with claps and a standing ovation. Got7 can’t help but smile as they feel really happy. Mark was grinning, eyes shining as people didn’t shun him. He was able to let more of himself out and they liked him. They liked Got7. Mark turns his head to look at Jaebum beside him to find he’s already looking at him. How he has that loving expression and bright smile directed at him that Mark can’t hold back his emotions and cups Jaebum’s face before kissing him. Jaebum’s hands instantly go to Mark’s waist as he kisses back and the crowd goes even wilder before the lights go back out and it was Got7’s cue to leave the stage. It took several seconds before the two pulled apart to leave the stage, the rest of the pack members there to congratulate each other.

“You just had to up Jaebum. It’s surely gonna trend now,” Bam teases and Mark blushes but he doesn’t regret it. He’s happy. Jaebum presses a kiss to Mark’s cheek, “I can’t wait to see all the videos and pictures.” Youngjae shakes his head fondly, “And I thought it was bad enough that you were following all the Mark fan pages.” Jaebum flushes at that, “You’re supposed to keep it a secret!” Youngjae gasps, “I’m sorry! It slipped out!” Mark makes a happy noise at that, “Bummie? Are you telling me you’re a fanboy of me?” Jaebum growls playfully as he pulls Mark into his arms as they’re walking back to the dressing room. Mark giggles as he matches his pace to Jaebum’s who is still attached behind him. “Of course I’m your number one fan!” Yugyeom crosses his arms from the side, “I’m his number one fan!” Jackson pops his head up from behind Jinyoung, “Nope. I’m his number one fan.” Jinyoung playfully smacks Jackson’s chest, “Obviously it’s me.” Youngjae shows his phone, “I bet I have the most pictures.” Are these guys really fighting for being his number one fan? “I get more hugs than anyone!” Bam exclaims and Mark can’t help but giggle some more. This pack was chaotic but they were family and you can feel the love and affection from all of them. Mark suddenly stops and the others quit mid conversation to look at him. Mark was going to be extremely embarrassed but he wanted to show the others how much he appreciated and loved them back. So here goes nothing. He’s about to do some aegyo, “But I’m your guys’ number one fan,” Mark says cutely while giving a cute expression. Instantly, the argument was won as Mark was too adorable. Jackson squeals as he grabs at his heart before collapsing dramatically to the ground. “He’s too cute!” Youngjae goes all sunshine smile as Yugyeom flushes and goes shy. Bam clings onto Yugyeom’s side and jumps up and down, Mark was so precious! And Jinyoung has that fond look before he’s walking over and hugging Mark. Meanwhile, Jaebum has malfunctioned and hadn’t moved from his spot until Youngjae sweetly tapped his cheek. Jackson on the other hand, was just dragged down the hall by Bam as he refused to get up cause his legs had turned to jelly.

With the award show still going on, Sherry watches in disgust up at the T.V. in the corner of the room. It just showed Got7’s performance and Sherry wanted to break everything in the room the moment she saw Mark kissing Jaebum. Control. Control. She can’t lose control right now. She had a mission to do first. It’s why she’s here right now in the hotel. Resisting to snarl at the T.V. she keeps moving and heads through the waiting room and past the reception desk. She already obtained her information as well as gotten a spare key thanks to one of the male employees there. Smirking, she makes her way up to the floor that she knows Jaebum is staying on. But her mission isn’t Jaebum per say. It’s Mark Tuan. She hates him with a passion and blames him for Jaebum fully leaving her. If Mark hadn’t of butted his way into Jaebum’s life, then she could’ve convinced Jaebum to stay. Jaebum was her prey! Not his and she’s going to teach him not to touch what belongs to her. She had already had her friend verbally attack him on air but it had backfired. Instead of Mark crumbling like he should’ve, he ended up standing up for himself. So she had to do it herself and go right to the source to find out his dirty little secret he just has to be hiding somewhere.

Slipping into the room disguised, she’s quick to get in and out. The award show may still have a good bit to go but she still doesn’t want to be here longer than needed. Scanning the room, she starts to look for anything she can use against Mark. Something that can ruin his reputation. She can’t find anything though. She just keeps finding evidence of Mark and Jaebum being a couple and it’s sickening. How they have their toothbrushes next to one another in the bathroom. How they used the same towel after taking a shower. It looks like they even shared a meal together as there was only one bowl but two forks in it. She no doubt suspects they had sex but the sheets are neatly made and fresh so the maid has been in here. Growling in frustration, she takes her anger out on one of the small bags on the bathroom counter top. The bag falls to the floor and things clatter out of it. Sherry rolls her eyes cause she doesn’t give two shits, that is until her eyes land on a very familiar bottle. Squatting down, her hands come to pick up the bottle, also taking notice of a perfume that’s supposed to mask your natural scent. “Now, why would you have that?” she asks with a growing smirk as she turns the bottle around in her hand. “Suppressants? Things only omegas need and it’s prescribed to Mark Tuan himself, better yet, in his full Chinese name at that. My my, this is turning out to be quite the find indeed.” Her smirk turns pure evil…

It’s late by the time the others return back to the hotel. The award show ended well and was fun to attend. After their performance, the group got to watch others perform and enjoyed the night with each other. Now, it was time to celebrate their win and maybe do a little Vlive to thank the fans around the world before they went to bed. That’s how it should’ve went anyway. Walking down the hotel hallway, Bam exclaims, “We should celebrate in my room! I got a huge suite for Yugyeom and I so it has the most room and a huge bed!” Yugyeom nods, “You should see the bathroom. There’s a Jacuzzi.” Youngjae’s and Jackson’s eyes go wide, “A what?! You’ve been hiding that in your room?!” Jinyoung’s eye twitches, “I can only imagine the amount of money you spent-” Bam hooks his arm with Jinyoung, “Don’t knock it till you try it man!” He starts to lead the others to his room when Mark perks up and goes to let go of Jaebum’s hand, “I’ll meet you guys there. I have to take my meds soon.” Jaebum holds onto his hand though, “I’ll go with you.” Before he leans in close to whisper into his ear, “I’ve been wanting to make up for this morning and do it properly.” The way Jaebum’s voice had dropped low and seductive before pulling back to give him that look. God, the way those wild and dangerous eyes drew him in and yet showed such a loving and passionate gaze past the arousal. Mark’s heart beats faster as his own emotions come forth and he finds himself nodding. “We’re gonna be late,” Jaebum says and it’s the only information he gives as he walks fast past them with Mark right behind him. “What do you mean?” Jackson asks but then Mark is giggling as Jaebum is running and it feels like they’re teenagers again. “Hello?!” Jackson hollers despite the late hour as Jaebum slides the card key into the slot and the door lights up green to enter. “Jiaer, they’re obviously going to-” Jinyoung’s voice is heard explaining as he was the one who kind of ruined this morning’s event. The rest isn’t heard as Jaebum shuts the door behind him and has Mark up against it the next second. Mouths collide and breaths are heard panting while hands are desperate to feel the other. “You have no idea how much I had to resist touching you on stage,” Jaebum groans against Mark’s mouth. “So beautiful and sexy. The way you light up the room just by entering it. The way you move and rap, god damn, baby, I was ready to risk it all on that stage tonight.” Jaebum’s voice is laced with arousal and passion before he’s attacking his mouth once more. Mark is left breathless by how riled up Jaebum is. How his hands can’t stop touching him. How affected he is and how hard he is against his thigh. “Wanna show you how much you mean to me. How happy I am...what you do to me.” Mark is just as affected with his body on fire and nerves lit up. Every touch, word, everything of Jaebum was driving him crazy with need. He wanted more and more until they melted into one. Till they never parted. When they pull back for air, Mark’s legs turn to jelly but Jaebum doesn’t let him fall. He hikes Mark up and Mark instinctively wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist. Jaebum dives back in to kiss him, keeping him caged in to the door as the kiss grows more heated. If things continued they’d end up fucking right here and though that thought sounded hot as fuck, Jaebum wanted this to be special. Like how their first actual time should’ve been. He’s going to show Mark. Pulling his face away, Mark whimpers as he didn’t want to stop kissing. It has Jaebum letting out a light chuckle, “Don’t worry baby. I’m not stopping. I just want to take you to bed first.” Mark flushes, ducking his head into the crook of Jaebum’s neck as his cat ears twitch and tail moves around anxiously. Jaebum easily moves back from the door and through the small area as he headed to the bedroom. Flicking on the light, the bedroom illuminates and Jaebum lays Mark back on the bed gently. Mark clings, growing nervous but Jaebum layers kisses against the side of his head and face, “Remember what I said this morning? It’s just us and I won’t look if you don’t want me to.” Mark makes a noise because Jaebum is really too sweet. Mark lifts his head from Jaebum’s chest to look at his loving gaze. Jaebum takes that second to just run his fingers through Mark’s hair to help relax him. Mark ends up leaning into his palm before letting a feline noise out, “Bummie.” Mark was truly a beautiful creature and he can’t resist to lean down to capture his lips. It’s in that moment of Jaebum leaning down that Mark catches something out of the corner of his eye and before Jaebum can kiss him, Mark’s claws dig in so hard it draws blood. Jaebum jerks with a light hiss as he wasn’t expecting this. He can instantly smell Mark’s distress and fear. “Mark, what’s wrong?” Jaebum is worried, especially by Mark’s scared expression and how he suddenly paled. He follows Mark’s eyes and looks back toward the bathroom where you can see the mirror. His own breath hitches as he can make out bright red letters written out in lipstick, ‘I know what you really are Mark.’

No, no, please no. Mark goes through his bag as Jaebum texts the group chat before calling his parents. He goes through everything in the hotel room but he knows they were in his bag. But they’re not there. His scent blocker and suppressants were gone. And just like that, his secret would be exposed. The world would know he’s an omega. That he’s a freak. He’ll drag everyone down with him because of what he is. He’ll be abandoned. All because of her! Because of Sherry! His eyes take in the bright red lipstick in which was Sherry’s signature color. Who else would it be? How else would they get in? And now Mark doesn't know how much time he has until his secret is out and his world crashes under him. Sudden anger hits him that he throws everything in reach to the ground before screaming. He felt trapped. He felt like everything was being taken from him. Like he didn’t have a voice. Like the choice was taken from him. If only he had been out from the start. He shouldn’t be mad at anyone but himself. But yet...yet, he was almost there. He was finally learning to love himself. He actually got up the other day and was happy. Where before he would hide his omega unless he was in his bedroom, it was slowly coming out more and more. Whether that would be around the house or at his loved ones. It kept coming out more and more and he was becoming comfortable with himself. He was starting to like who he was and now this. Now Sherry ripped that from him. For him to come out at his own pace. For him to be ready. The words stare back at him. Mock him. And then there’s his reflection. It’s him. It’s always been him. I just want to be me. “I WANNA BE ME!” Mark screams, fist hitting the glass and it shatters the words. Mark hits the glass again with his other fist before he’s being pulled back. Arms wrapped around him as they struggle to hold Mark back. “MARK!” But Mark keeps screaming till his voice grows hoarse. The tears blur his vision and he hurts dammit. Everything hurts. “I just wanna be me! I wanna be me! I wanna…” All his energy was leaving him as the pain was becoming too much. He’s being moved away from the glass shattered on the floor and toward the bed. He doesn’t even notice that the pack is there. That Jaebum was the one that had struggled to stop him. It’s not until he’s being sat down on the edge of the bed and Jaebum is down on his knees before him that he can focus enough to see him. “I just...wanna be me…” Mark lets out and his voice breaks. It’s followed by a heartbreaking sob that breaks Jaebum as his expression shows it. “I know baby. I know. I’m so sorry, I…” Jaebum is now crying too as he pulls Mark into his arms and Mark clings and breaks down completely. “I’m sorry Mark. I’m sorry.”

His voice screams desperately to be heard now but he’s scared to fly. Scared that he’ll fall. The darkness threatens to swallow him. His wings are being ripped out for flight against his will but in order to fly, one must break out of the cage first…


	14. Chapter 14

It’s literally been an hour since finding out that Sherry knows his secret. It’s almost morning and Mark knows his time is running out. That Sherry is probably leaking out the information right now and it would soon spread. What was the police gonna do? What good will any of it do as the damage is already done? Mark can barely stop the tears that want to keep falling. He looks like shit. There’s dried blood on his clothes and his hands are wrapped in bandages by Jinyoung and Youngjae’s first aid. They had moved to Bam’s room as the police were in the other room with Jackson and Jaebum. The pack had tried to comfort him through this time and they all tried to figure out what to do. But Mark knows what to do. Though he wasn’t really given a choice, he still had time to do something before Sherry took it away completely. “Youngjae, turn on Vlive.” It’s the first sentence he’s spoken since breaking down and it’s not what they were expecting, “What? Why?” Jinyoung can’t hold back his vulnerable expression, “Mark, you don’t have to do this.” He knows what Mark is trying to do. “He’s not doing what I think he’s doing is he?” Bam asks cause he’s ready to throw a tantrum. He wants nothing more than to tear Sherry to pieces right now for putting the pack through more hell. “Hyung,” Yugyeom fights back tears. Mark looks so fragile and vulnerable but he’s trying to hold on. “No, I need to. If I do it now, it’ll be like I decided to do it.” The pack all look at him with sad expressions, “But it shouldn’t be like this,” Youngjae states and it’s true. It should’ve been when Mark was one hundred percent ready. When Mark is in a good mood and happy. Not like this. “Guys, please don’t talk me out of this…” Mark’s voice cracks from all the crying and screaming he’s done. The pack all look at each other as they hold a silent conversation before they end up nodding. They’re not happy about this but they wanted Mark to be able to come out with his own words and not by Sherry’s. Youngjae pulls out his phone, his hands shaking as he sets up the Vlive. Jinyoung glances to the door as if Jackson or Jaebum will burst in here to stop them. He knows they’d be against this and that the moment they realize it’s going on, they’re gonna be rushing in here. Bam and Yugyeom glue themselves to Mark’s side to provide comfort. Youngjae hasn’t even hit the live button and Mark is already releasing a pitiful noise. “Mark,” they all react to it and move to be closer. Youngjae sets up the phone so he can be by Mark’s side too and that when Mark gave the ready he would hit live and then go to his side. “Deep breath Mark. Remember, we’re here. We’re always gonna be here,” Jinyoung voices and the others agree. Yugyeom holds out his hand and Mark clings on for dear life. With a small nod, Youngjae hits the button before moving to join the pile of comfort for Mark. Mark remains still in the middle, his one hand turning white with how hard he’s gripping his knee until Bam takes his other hand. “They’re listening,” Youngjae whispers into his ear gently. Bam and Yugyeom have to hold back the whines as they can feel Mark shaking. “Whenever your ready. Take your time,” Jinyoung encourages as he rubs Mark’s back. There’s already countless comments asking what’s wrong. That they notice Mark’s bandaged hands and how he looks like he’s been crying and really upset. It takes several tries for Mark to attempt to talk and not break down. Each time, the pack provides comfort and encourages him. By the seventh attempt, Mark can finally look at the camera but there’s already tears falling. “I...I don’t want to come out this way. Not tonight and maybe not until a long time from now but that choice was taken from me so please...don’t think I’m doing this for attention or to gain more hype for Got7 cause I’m not. My privacy was invaded and they stole something from me that would expose a secret I’ve been keeping for a long time now. The reason why I didn’t tell anyone I was a feline. And I...I just don’t want…” Mark has to stop as his voice cracks and he almost breaks down again. “Most of all, I don’t want anyone to hate Got7 or any of the members because of me. I don’t want this to affect Lim Foundations or Wang Corporation cause all of this was my doing of keeping it a secret. Cause I...I don’t like myself. I’m...scared to be me. What I am...it’s frowned upon. And when everyone else hates you, how can you love yourself right? But…” Mark’s loved ones come to mind along with Jaebum. “But I found that it’s not me, it’s how society has others thinking. How just like my choice to come out was taken from me, society has gotten to the point where it decides for you. What it deems is right and wrong. And it took years from my loved ones to unteach what society has branded in me.” Mark takes a deep breath and shows fierceness along with the raw vulnerable pain, “I may not be ready yet but I’m not going to let others walk over me anymore. I’m not going to let others hold me down. I’m not going to play the part that society wants of me anymore. I…” The door opens and Jackson and Jaebum are standing there breathless from having run from down the hall. Jaebum is standing right behind the camera and Mark can look right at him as it gives him courage. As he wants to give his all to Jaebum. “I wanna be me…so, fuck it. I’m a male omega. I’m a black house cat hybrid. I’m a bad omen and a freak of nature but I’m not backing down. I’m not giving up. I’ll prove my worth. I’ll show the world that I’m a person too and that others like me deserve a chance just like the rest of you. I’m still someone despite what I am and I shouldn’t have to feel this way. I’m going to hold my head up high like everyone else,” The pack holds him steady as Mark takes another moment to breathe, “I’m gonna learn how to fit into my own skin. I’m gonna learn how to love myself fully...I’m gonna be me.” Jaebum can’t stand it any longer and him and Jackson come onto the screen as they go to Mark’s side. Everyone can see Mark was looking at Jaebum as his eyes never left his and soon Mark is breaking down again in Jaebum’s arms with Jackson on the other side. Youngjae is quick to end the Vlive after thanking everyone for listening and the last thing you could hear was Mark crying. “I’m so proud of you, baby. I’m so proud,” Jaebum whispers sweetly to Mark as he rocks him back and forth. “Are you mad?” Jaebum is quick to pull back just enough to cup Mark’s face so he’ll look at him, “God no. You just stood up for yourself and showed Sherry that she couldn’t tear you down. That you’re gonna face the haters and the world. But don’t worry, Mark. You’re not alone. We’re gonna remain by your side through all of this. I’m not gonna let you fall. You’re gonna see that it’s ok to come out. So no more hiding. Let it all out, we got you.” Silent tears fall down Mark’s face but Jaebum is there to kiss each eyelid and as Mark’s breath hitches, it’s like he’s breathing for the first time. The first time as him…

By the time the sun rose to signal the start of the day, chaos was happening all over the world. Mark trended with his video of coming out. Everyone was talking about it. From news channels to the radio and social media. People that didn’t know about Mark were learning about him fast and the reactions were all over the place. Many were shocked while some couldn’t believe it. Others were happy and a good bit were angry. You had the haters and the supporters but most of all, the movement Mark subconsciously started was growing tenfold. It rocked the Kpop industry that a male omega had gotten in and had gotten this far. Jackson’s earlier statement of how Mark wanted to be seen as him and not what he was proved that being alpha, beta or omega shouldn’t matter. That being human or not shouldn’t matter. That Mark had gotten this far in his career by himself. He didn’t flaunt what he was or what others thought he was. He didn’t have any advantages and actually had to work twice as hard to hide his omega and get to where he is today. And people can’t go against that. Mark literally disrupted society with his coming out video and the good and the bad was coming forth as the outcome. That now Mark was the first ever male omega to be in the Kpop industry that has come out. In doing so, he became a role model for male omegas around the world. For those that are different as society labels them and it gives them hope and courage. He truly became an idol for those people but he did much more than that. The movement that was mentioned earlier. It grew. Many couples over the world had come out. Alphas with betas. Omega with omega or alpha with alpha. Beta to beta. In fact, all of BTS came out to stand by Mark with full support. And yet the world was shook again as they learned of the couples of BTS as well as Jungkook coming out as a male omega too. He wasn’t the only one. Several male omegas and alpha females came out among the Kpop industry as well as other celebs around the world. Lots of love and support has been happening worldwide but there is also the hate and the backlash. The horrible backlash that Mark is currently trying to get away from. For the world is now changing but changing everyone’s view and ways from how society was originally wasn’t going to happen overnight...

The hotel kicked them out after the news hit as it was becoming chaotic. Things were hastily packed and by the time they were heading out the doors, you had angry people all around as someone leaked their information. Police and security try to hold people back as Jaebum keeps Mark covered and leads him to the van. Hateful words were shouted and someone throws their drink that splashes both Jaebum and Mark before soaking them. Mark bites his lip to stop the whimper but some of it slips out and Jaebum curls Mark closer to him. Jackson glares at the person and is ready to throw down but Jinyoung keeps moving him forward. Lashing out would only feed the hate and give them attention. They finally make it into the van after having to squeeze through the tight security and people trying to break through. The moment the van door shuts and the sounds are partially muffled, the guys release the air they’d been holding. But then they hear Mark’s cry as he curls into Jaebum’s hold and they feel their hearts aching. They can’t break though. They needed to be strong. All of them reach out to provide comfort for Mark and all of them keep talking over the hateful words and telling him how proud of him they are. Telling him all the things they love about him and Mark clings. He clings to those words as he lets the six of them become his wings to keep him afloat.

Mark doesn’t even know about all the good that has come forth until he’s ushered inside Lim Foundations. Where Mark had feared there would be only hate, he came to find a huge banner with the staff and idols standing there in support of Mark. The banner says, “We love you, Mark!” There’s balloons and streamers along with people clapping. BTS are even there and the moment the tears hit Mark, BTS move forth to pull him into their arms as they surround him. “T-thank you…” Mark cries at all the love being shown. That his fears were proven wrong. He wasn’t completely abandoned. He wasn’t completely hated and his loved ones were still here. And as the others begin to show the news of how others came out or how happy Mark makes them with the fan’s many comments or videos they made themselves, Mark finds that hope growing. He finds himself giving a watery smile and with the encouraging smiles of his loved ones, he lets his omega stay out. 

He never knew it could feel this wonderful just being him…

It’s been months now. The fans still adore Mark and he gained many more. Of course there is still some hate but the pack doesn’t let Mark focus on that. Instead, they continue to shower Mark with love and affection. Like now that Mark hasn’t been using the scent blockers, the others always make sure to compliment his scent. They love his natural scent anyway and it made them happy to see Mark gaining more confidence. More and more, Mark is himself and gets more comfortable in his own skin. He’s still shy and sweet with a heart of gold but he can now be him twenty four seven without hiding. He doesn’t have to think twice or worry about the clothes he wants to wear. He doesn’t have to worry about his scent breaking through a scent blocker or how he acts. He doesn’t hold back anymore and does things instinctively. And just like how his loved ones have been there for him this whole time, Jaebum has continued to love him and shower him with love and affection. They may not have gotten to actually doing it all the way again but Jaebum hasn’t stopped being his alpha yet. It makes Mark so happy. It’s like his dream is coming true and he just hopes when he gets to the other side, it’ll be exactly how he hoped his dream would end…

The guys have been working on more songs for them to come out in an album as Got7 but they’ve been focusing on Mark so the album isn’t fully put together yet. Some solo schedules have come up for the others too as well as many opportunities for Mark with photoshoots, meetings, etc. that the others strongly encouraged him to do. Mark is very popular in America and China now so he’s been going back and forth but man he misses the others, especially Jaebum. He’s happy that he’s able to prove himself to the world as him but he doesn’t like to be away from his pack for long. And an hour was long enough, not weeks. It also didn’t help that since getting off the suppressants, he’s been trying to rebalance himself. It was good that he got off of them for they were really bad for his health but it’s got his body all out of whack. But today is supposed to be a good day! It’s the day he gets to see the pack after so long! Where weeks of just texting, group chatting and face time could never compete with being right there by their sides in the flesh. Mark was more than ready to hop off the plane to meet them at the airport as they head back home together. Currently, all of them are in different places around the world but it’ll only be a few hours now before he sees them. 

He feels something touch his shoulder, jerking him awake. Mark finds it’s one of the staff alerting him that the plane has landed. He nods, his vision blurring slightly as he tries to blink it away. When did he fall asleep? He had been way too hyped up to sleep earlier as he was excited to see the pack. He remembers texting in the group chat when he had gotten a headache and decided to close his eyes for a second. That second ended up being hours! Moving a little, he feels groggy and weak and his headache didn’t go away. The bright light was bothering him too as he groans and pulls his hat down lower over his face. Why was it so hot on top of everything?! A person near him goes and puts their luggage down. The noise is so loud in his ears and when the guy starts moving down the aisle, the wheels sound like their screeching right next to him. Mark’s gonna puke if this doesn’t stop. “Mark, are you good?” his manager asks as he sees Mark hunched over the seat when he tried to stand up. The whole world was moving and he wanted it to stop. Was he sick? It felt like something else though too. It isn’t until his manager touches him that Mark jerks away, his body super sensitive. Everything screamed at him to not be touched by him or any stranger. Only one alpha. Only Jaebum. Oh fuck. He’s in preheat too! Way to be sick and in preheat. It has to be from getting off his suppressants after years again. He remembers what happened the last time which was horrible. He got so sick he couldn’t leave the bed for days and where normally a heat had you all horny to have babies, Mark had too high of a fever and was too weak to even think about being horny. It’s another reason why suppressants are so bad. Mark attempts to move but his legs give out and he’s back in the seat. “Mark? Dear lord, you’re burning up,” his manager states with major concern etched on his face. “Want...Bummie…” Mark whimpers. Things are blurring again and voices muffled but Mark can make out the manager talking to someone before a phone is put up to his ear and he hears his voice, “Hey baby.” Jaebum’s voice is soft but also laced with worry. Mark lets out a noise in reaction to Jaebum before it turns into another whimper as he wants Jaebum with him. “Need you…” It was hard to focus but Mark could swear it sounded like Jaebum was running now, “I’m coming baby. I’m almost there, ok?” Mark nods even though Jaebum isn’t there to see that. “K.” Gosh, Mark sounded so pitiful.

Your damn right that Jaebum is running. It’s been weeks since he’s seen Mark and he’s not used to being apart from Mark that long anymore. They went from weeks to days to only hours spent apart and now it’s been back to weeks recently and he hates it. He knows it's good for Mark though as he’s expanding and achieving his dream. The world is seeing Mark as he sees him. Mark is learning to love himself like he should but dammit Jaebum misses him so much. He’s been trying to distract himself in his solo schedules and then ended up teaming up with Yugyeom to do a duo project called JUS2 but lord even his parents knew the moment they saw the songs who was on Jaebum’s mind the entire time. He can’t help it. No one, not even Sherry had him like this. He was going crazy with how much he loved Mark. Every fiber of his being screamed for Mark. Where his brain only had thoughts of him. Where his heart only beat for him. Where his soul longed to be beside him at all times. Yugyeom didn’t hesitate in letting Jaebum write the songs. Telling him he was more than down for Jaebum expressing himself. That Jaebum should put his all in this and let the world hear it. And they would soon before him and Yugyeom would be going off to perform their songs as the rest finished up their solo schedules. He’d have to part with Mark again for a while and it’s going to be torture but he’s going to sing and perform these songs with everything in him as they tell his deepest feelings. As they come straight from the heart and soul for his mate that he wants to be with forever. But today, he gets to see Mark again. He gets to hold his baby in his arms and hold on tight. Where he can try and soak up as much as he can to help him from the next time they part. Of course, it’ll never be enough for Jaebum misses Mark the moment they part. Where Mark could just leave the room to grab something and Jaebum will want him to come back. He honestly doesn’t know how he survived this long. How did he survive before Mark? “Jaebum hyung!” Jaebum is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears his name being called. He notices Yugyeom standing in front of him with a concerned look, “You ok hyung?” It takes a few seconds for Jaebum to reply, “Yeah. M’sorry.” Yugyeom gives him a sad smile before patting his shoulder, “I understand hyung. Being apart from your mate is hard. So many times I wished I could go through the phone to be with Bam. It’s also not the same being away from the pack. I wish we can be together all the time.” Jaebum lets out a breath before squeezing back Yugyeom’s shoulder, “You took the words right out my mouth.” Yugyeom laughs a bit at that and it lightens the mood. “Today’s a good day though. We get to all be together.” As if on cue, you can hear loud cheers and fans going wild. The two turn their attention toward the terminal where they see Jackson coming out bowing to his fans and greeting them as he makes his way toward them. When Jackson sees them, he lights up, shouting their names before running to hug them. Yugyeom and Jaebum laugh at Jackson’s excitement and being all puppy-like. “Oh my god! I missed you guys!” If his tail was out, it would be wagging right now. The fans go wild again and the three find Jinyoung coming next with Youngjae right behind. Youngjae and Jinyoung stop to hug one another before they make their way over and hug the rest. When Youngjae’s laughs, everyone smiles. “I totally missed your loud ass voice,” Jinyoung says playfully and Youngjae gives his otter smile. “I missed everyone. Nobody reacts to my jokes like you guys do,” Youngjae states. “Nobody could compare to you guys period,” Jackson adds. “YO GUYS!!!!” The fans couldn’t even mask Bam’s loudness as he comes striding in with his fashionista self. He strikes several funny poses that gets the pack laughing before he’s running. Yugyeom couldn’t wait anymore and had started running first so Bam meets him halfway as they form a super hug. Yugyeom is so overwhelmed with emotion that his shyness doesn’t get in the way this time as he kisses Bam’s forehead sweetly. It shocks Bam at the huge open display of affection before he’s smiling like a dork and pulling Yugyeom down for a full on kiss. The fans are eating it up as the pack watches the scene fondly. Now, all that was needed to complete the pack was Mark. It shouldn’t be too much longer as management made sure to sync up everyone’s schedules and flights so they’d arrive around the same time. But as five minutes go by and there’s still no sign, they begin to worry. “Maybe he fell asleep and is just waking up?” Youngjae tries to remain positive as they watched people get off the plane but there’s still no sign of Mark. “Yeah, that could be it. He did stop in mid chat and we all know how Mark hyung tends to fall asleep,” Yugyeom adds as his eyes remained glued to the terminal Mark should be exiting at. “Besides, the rest of the staff and his manager haven’t gotten off yet,” Bam laughs nervously. Why is that? Is something wrong? “That’s it! I’m calling!” Jackson exclaims. He already tried texting but didn’t get any reply back and calling was faster dammit! The phone just kept ringing and ringing. “He’s not answering!” Jackson is now fretting and about to panic. “Calm down, I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” Jinyoung tried but he’s about five seconds from getting on that plane to find out himself. “Let me try,” Jaebum says. Surely, Mark will answer unless his phone is on silent. There’s no need to freak out as Jinyoung says. Putting the phone to his ear he listens to it ring a few times as the anxiety rises. His instincts are telling him to go to him but soon the phone call connects, “Mark-” His voice trails off as he hears Mark’s manager talk and now his heart is beating faster. His mind is racing as he takes in that Mark isn’t feeling well. “I’m not sure what’s going on at the moment but he asked for you. Here, I’ll hand the phone to him now.” Jaebum can hear the sounds of the phone being passed over and Mark’s noise of acknowledgement. He greets Mark with worry in his voice and when Mark calls out in a pitiful voice that he needs him, Jaebum doesn’t even think twice. He runs. The whole time the call was happening, the pack was looking at him for answers on what’s happening but Jaebum hadn’t given any details that eased their worry. So when Jaebum took off running toward the terminal, they took off running. They don’t even care about losing their shit as this was Mark they’re talking about here! No one stops them and they make it onto the airplane in no time. There’s already security and the worried air flight attendants near the staff as they worry for Mark. Mark can pick up Jaebum’s scent the second he’s on the plane and calls out for him through a feline noise. Jaebum’s eyes flash and he goes right into protective mode as he strides over to him, “Mark.” The others can pick up on Mark’s strong scent and it's very sweet. Instantly, it clicks for Jackson and Yugyeom, “He’s in preheat.” The staff and manager make shocked faces before feeling bad for forgetting. They had been so used to Mark taking suppressants that they forgot since he got off of them that his cycle would be out of whack and he’d start having heats again. “This one looks bad,” one of the flight attendants stated. She was an omega herself and Mark looked completely miserable. “We need to get him home, Jaebum. If this is anything like the last one he had when coming off suppressants, he’s going to be really sick,” Jackson urges. Jaebum gently touches Mark’s face and Mark leans into it and purrs, “Bummie.” Jaebum whines at how hot Mark feels. This can’t be good at all. “We need to get you off the plane ok, baby? I’m gonna carry you and we’re gonna head home with the pack.” Mark weakly nods, his eyes already trying to close. “Here, put him on your back. We’ll make sure no one comes near him,” Jinyoung instructs. He comes forth to help before another staff or stranger does cause he knows how protective an alpha can get when their mate is vulnerable. With Jinyoung’s help, Mark is situated onto Jaebum’s back and they’re slowly making their way off the plane. “Form a barrier and keep Jaebum in the middle,” one of the security helps guide the others. When they make it back through the terminal, you can see the fans worried but the pack reassures them, saying that Mark is just sick but will be ok with proper rest at home. They all wish him to get well soon and it isn’t long before the pack makes it out of the airport and into the van. Mark remains clinging to Jaebum with Jackson on the other side. Everyone is in super protective mode right now with Mark in preheat and sick, especially the two alphas. “He’s really burning up,” Jaebum frets as they listen to Mark’s heavy panting as he’s out cold. “We should get a doctor-” Bam suggests but is cut off by both Jaebum and Jackson’s growl. “Oh shut it you two. If he needs a doctor, he’ll get one,” Jinyoung says. “But Jiaer, you said he went through one like this before when he got off his suppressants. How bad did it get?” Jackson frowns, “Bad. His fever was really high and he was so weak he couldn’t move from the bed. Yugyeom and I had to take turns watching over him over those days to keep his fever from going up and helping him to the bathroom and such. He was better after three days but they were agonizing.” Yugyeom looks ready to cry, “I don’t want him to go through that again!” Youngjae looks highly concerned, “Suppressants really are horrible.” Jackson agrees, “It’s why I begged for him to go off of them but unfortunately it has to get worse before it can get better as they completely leave his system and his body recalculates itself.” Jaebum wishes he can take Mark’s pain away. “You’re helping him Jaebum, believe me,” Jinyoung says as he leans over the seat, “I’ve researched before and it helps omegas greatly when they have their partners nearby. That just their scent helps to calm them as well as their touch can ease pain.” Yugyeom nods, “Mark hyung liked to wear Jackson hyung’s clothing for his scent and would cry if Jackson hyung went too far away.” Well that stabbed jealousy right into his heart. It didn’t help that Mark was also holding onto Jackson’s hand. Jackson notices where he’s looking before meeting his hard gaze, “Why are you looking at me like that? I took care of him before you were even in the picture so back off.” Now, Jackson wouldn’t normally talk in that tone of voice or say it like that but remember, protective mode was on and it didn’t help that they’re in such an enclosed space of the van. Jaebum’s eyebrow twitches as his hot headedness is rising fast, “Why do you say it like that? Are you trying to say something? Prove something?” The tension in the van was rising fast and it seems Jackson wasn’t backing down. “Oh no, this is bad,” Youngjae voices as he can feel it coming. “Hyung please don’t,” Yugyeom pleads on everything holy that Jackson doesn’t say it. For the love of god, don’t say it! “Yeah, I’m saying that I know what I’m doing and you don’t. I grew up with Yien. Hell, I was his first alpha.” Yugyeom curses cause of course he had to go and say it! Bam gasps in shock, “Oh snap!” Jaebum’s eyes had flashed dangerously before fangs were out and claws ready to tear into Jackson but Jinyoung saw this coming and gets in between them the best he can while in the van. “Oh no you don’t! Sit your ass down! We are not fighting in a van of all places and let’s not forget Mark is still sitting between you two and very sick!” Jinyoung is ready to fight both of them as he speaks venom and dares them to continue. Jaebum breathes heavily as he glares at Jackson but he doesn’t continue. Jackson wasn’t going to back down but one look from Jinyoung and then looking at Mark, he clicks his tongue before facing forward. The rest of the ride is silent and when they stop, Jinyoung doesn’t even give Jackson the chance to try anything else as he forces him out first. “You’re gonna help me set up everything Mark needs, let’s go.” His voice is final as he leads Jackson inside. The three on the other hand see Jaebum trying to calm down from his anger but they also see pain in his eyes. Heartache. “Jaebum?” Bam asks with sadness in his voice. Jaebum was looking more and more hurt by the second. Was he ok? Mark chooses this moment to come to and he cries out, “Gaga!” Mark’s literally crying as it hurts. It had helped so much having both Jackson and Jaebum nearby. In fact, having all of them nearby helped greatly. He loved his pack. He has no idea how crying out Jackson’s name dug deep into Jaebum and hurt even more. “No no, shh, it’s ok hyung. We’re gonna go inside where he is,” Yugyeom tries to calm him. Mark makes a noise at that, “Snuggle with everyone?” Mark asked so sweetly that they don’t know how anyone could deny him. “Sweet Jesus, we need to get inside now and snuggle with this baby stat!” Bam exclaims. “Hurry!” Youngjae starts shoving Yugyeom out the van. Jaebum pushes the hurt down to deal with later for it’s not Mark’s fault to begin with. He can’t blame Mark for falling in love with Jackson. The heart wants what the heart wants. Besides, just like Jackson said, he was there before him. He was Mark’s first alpha. How could Jaebum compete with that? 

In fact, now that Mark was already out and loving himself...was Jaebum even needed anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum. It finally came out as Jackson revealed in a subtle but not so subtle way that he helped Mark through his heat before. That he was the first alpha for Mark in more ways than one and poor Jaebum had to find out this way when he still thinks Mark is in love with Jackson. Sigh. Jaebum has no confidence in himself and I blame Sherry! What does this mean now? We shall see!


	15. Chapter 15

“Really Jackson?! You just had to go and say it! You know he has no idea about us!” Jinyoung yells as they’ve only made it to the hallway upstairs before he could hold back his tongue. “And whose fault do you think that is?!” Jackson hollers back and it felt like a slap in his face. The two stand there breathing harshly as their anger is still right there at the surface. The others haven’t come in yet and Jinyoung doesn’t want to shout their business out in the open like this so he turns on his heel and heads to what they’re supposed to be doing. Helping Mark. “Oh, there you go again. You just run and hide. Every time I bring it up, you brush me off,” Jackson says as he follows right behind Jinyoung. Jackson isn’t letting it go though. Not this time. Jinyoung’s emotions are growing and he’s trying to keep them down. He doesn’t want to explode on Jackson. He doesn’t want to fight. Jinyoung makes it into Jaebum and Mark’s room before Jackson growls and grabs him. He slams the door shut with Jinyoung’s body covering it, “Stop running away from me dammit! I’ve had enough! It’s been years Jinyoung! When are you gonna be ready huh?! Do you even love me?! You got so upset at me for hurting Jaebum’s feelings and yet you didn’t get jealous about Yien and me? You act like you don’t give a shit about us! About me!” Jinyoung had seen this coming. Hell, Jackson should’ve exploded on him ages ago. The fact that this man had such patience and loved him dearly struck a chord with him and everything just starts to come out. Jinyoung bares fangs before shoving Jackson off him, “I’m not like you! I can’t just shout it out to the world like I want to! There’s my parents who don’t even know I’m gay! There’s yours and my career to think about! Hell, before I didn’t even know how we’d keep this going because you were in China and I was here in Korea! Let’s not forget your family keeps waiting on you to have children in the future! I’m a beta Jackson! I’m a fucking man and a beta trying to be with an overly handsome, one of a kind alpha every one dreams of having!” Did Jinyoung just compliment him while yelling at him? Jackson flails his arms into the air, “You think I care more about my career more than you? Do you really not know how much I love you?” Jinyoung screams in frustration as he beats on Jackson’s chest, “God dammit, Jiaer, I’m scared! I’m a coward! I love you with everything in my heart and I want to tell everyone but I’m scared! Scared of you losing everything you worked so hard on for me. Scared of losing my best friend cause I went behind his back and fell in love with Jackson Wang and then didn’t tell him! Scared of my family abandoning me because I’m gay. Scared that I’m not good enough. Cause I’m not…” Jinyoung can’t hold back the tears of everything that’s been built up over the years. “I love you so much but I let my fears get in the way and you don’t deserve that. You put up with all my shit when you should be able to walk out in public with your lover and be able to love them freely. But I’m so scared because the world is so cruel and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want society to take you away from me when they find out the truth. I wouldn’t be able to bear it. And I know I’m being so selfish but I’m not trying to hurt you-” The tears steadily pour as Jinyoung looks at Jackson with such a vulnerable expression. Jackson finally has gotten Jinyoung to speak his heart. To open up to him about his insecurities that he knows Jinyoung’s been trying to hide for so long. He knows about Jinyoung’s family being very strict and uptight. He knew all along that Jinyoung’s been scared. He just wanted to hear it from Jinyoung himself. He’s been waiting and hoping for Jinyoung to lean on him completely. To tell him he loves him and he has. So long, that’s all he’s been dreaming of that he’d been blinded to Mark’s feelings and others around him. For the whole time Jinyoung’s been running away from himself, Jackson’s been chasing after him. Even if Jinyoung didn’t confess today, Jackson would forever be running after Jinyoung. Cause Jinyoung isn’t just his lover. Jinyoung’s his mate, his home. His everything. “I love you,” Jinyoung says with such emotion that his voice cracks and Jackson surges forth to capture his lips against his. Jinyoung whimpers into the kiss as he feels Jackson’s love and he craves more of it. He’s constantly craving and needing him. Jackson pulls back as the kiss leaves them breathless and ends up putting their foreheads together while his hands caress each side of Jinyoung’s face, “I don’t want to hide anymore. I want the world to know babe. It’s us against the world. No matter what happens, I’ll never leave your side. Never. I love you too damn much for that.” Jinyoung releases a shaky breath as he takes a moment to just bask in everything that is Jackson before he pulls back some and nods, “But we have to tell Jaebum first before the world. He deserves to know by us before finding out through a phone or T.V.” Jackson agrees before a big grin appears on his face. He stares at Jinyoung lovingly as he uses his thumb to wipe at his stray tears on Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung almost cries again with how much love he feels for this man as he sees how much love Jackson has for him back. “Just like with Yien, it's going to be ok, I promise.” Jackson leans forward and places a kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead, “Now let’s get things ready for Yien, yeah?” 

When Yugyeom and Bam enter their home they find Jinyoung and Jackson already moved two big mattresses to the living room. The two were quick to help set it up faster as Youngjae helped Jaebum get Mark inside. With the makeshift bed all set up, they helped to get Mark comfortable in the middle. Instantly all the cats came running to provide comfort for Mark as they let out constant mews left and right. “My goodness, Jaebum’s babies missed Mark,” Youngjae voices and Mark coos even with fever as he curls them as much as possible into his arms, “They’re my babies too,” Mark ends up whining out. “Oops, my bad,” Youngjae smiles at how adorable Mark is. “Good. Don’t make the same mistake twice, ok? Right Bummie?” Mark lifts his head to look at Jaebum but finds him with an unreadable expression on his face, “Jaebum?” Mark asks again but with worry as he tries to sit up. “I can’t.” Mark’s only halfway up when he freezes. Did he hear Jaebum right? Why did it sound like Jaebum’s...No, it can’t be. It must be the fever talking. The cats seem to sense the atmosphere and cry at Jaebum. “Jaebum, what are you doing?” Jinyoung asks as he comes back into the living room with Jackson after grabbing some more things. Yugyeom and Bam come in as well with hands full of stuff just to sense something is off. Meanwhile Youngjae sits there next to Mark in shock cause he can’t believe this is happening. Not now. It can’t happen right now. Not with Mark in this state. Youngjae tries to brush this off with a nervous laugh. Maybe Jaebum will take the hint and not do something he’s going to regret, “Surely you mean you can’t take how cute Mark is right? Cause we all know-” but Youngjae is cut off as Jaebum shakes his head, “No, that’s not what I mean.” Mark can feel that sense of dread as his stomach drops. Everything is screaming at him to move, to do something. This can’t be happening. It’s not. Please don’t. Mark attempts to reach out to touch Jaebum, to do whatever it takes to keep Jaebum there by his side but Jaebum steps back when Mark reaches forward. Jaebum’s looking at Mark with such a hurt expression that it claws into Mark’s heart more and starts to shred it. “I can’t Mark. I can’t do this anymore.” Things clatter to the floor as Yugyeom and Bam are floored that Jaebum just said those words. “Are you serious right now?” Jackson’s voice is angry. No, beyond pissed that Jaebum is doing this, especially right now. Jinyoung starts to panic, shaking his head cause Jaebum has this all wrong. Jaebum is making a huge mistake. “Jaebum,” Jinyoung calls out as he walks over to him to try and plead with him to take it back but Jaebum isn’t listening. He’s made up his mind and Mark is frozen. Jaebum’s words running over and over in his head. It was never real. It was always pretend Mark. From the start you knew. You fucking knew. This was only till he could love himself. And then they’d go back to normal. They’d end this ‘relationship’ they had. But Mark didn’t want it to end. It was never pretend for him. It was real to him. He loved Jaebum. He’s leaving though. He’s leaving him. Mark jerks as he sees Jaebum’s feet start to move and his body is turning away to head toward the entrance. No, no, no. He’s leaving. He’s abandoning you. Each step away felt like he was being stabbed in his heart. His breath hitches, the tears stinging as he struggles to move. “Please…” Mark calls out, fighting with himself to move. To get up! Why did he have to be weak right now? “Bummie…” Mark calls out louder. The pack is all around trying to stop Jaebum, telling him to think this through. But Jaebum keeps walking and Youngjae can hear Mark calling out for him. Feels his own heart breaking as he watches Mark fighting so hard to get to Jaebum, to stop him. To tell him. “Bummie!” Mark cries out and a feline noise comes right after. Why can’t Jaebum hear him? Is it because it’s too loud and chaotic? Because Jaebum shut him out? Because Jaebum’s doing this for his own good since they were only ever meant to be friends? Pack members? But could they even be friends now? Mark can’t go back to how things were. He doesn’t want to. He can’t. He can’t undo his feelings. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry please come back! Please!” Mark is begging, tears falling one after the next. He’s almost standing now but his legs give out and Youngjae tries to hold him but Mark continues to struggle. To plead. It’s like everything is moving in slow motion and all Mark can see is Jaebum’s back as he’s getting further and further away. “Don’t leave! I’ll do anything so please don’t go! Jaebum! Bummie! Alpha!” Mark’s voice gets louder with each word. His pleading turns hysterical but Jaebum doesn’t stop for a second and by the time he cries out the last word, Jaebum has already passed the living room door and out toward the entrance. Mark feels like he can’t breathe, like his whole world is being ripped from him and when the sound of the front door is heard, Mark shatters. The loud heartbreaking sound that escapes Mark shatters the four in the room with him. Jinyoung beats his fist against the wall before he ends up sliding down the wall as he cries right along with Mark. Yugyeom and Bam rush over with Youngjae as they try and hold Mark who shakes so hard with each loud cry. “Jaebum! Please...please…” Mark kept repeating his name over and over, hoping he’ll come back. But he’s not. And it hurts. It hurts so much. “Please don’t abandon me…”

‘How can I be me without you? When you became a living and breathing part of me that made me whole. When you told me you wanted the world to see me how you see me, why did I have hope that you’d still be there by my side in the end? Maybe it was me who morphed the words together to where I thought I was your whole world that you were seeing, for I swear that’s what kept reflecting in your eyes when you looked at me...I guess that was just my love for you that I was seeing looking back at me all this time…Or was that the love I had for myself? The way you made me feel. These feelings can’t be fake or pretend. How you helped me love my features. My body. My mind. You had all of it. You still do. My heart, my soul, everything. Yet, you tried to give me back myself but I don’t want it. I don’t wanna be me if it’s not for you. If I’m not made for you. If you’re not there by my side...’

“JAEBUM!” Jackson runs out the front door and this time Jaebum stops and turns to face him. The whole time Jackson and the others tried to get him to stop. To listen to them but he didn’t. He did something stupid, so fucking stupid! “He’s in preheat, Jaebum! He’s in one of the most vulnerable times in his life,” Jackson gets right into Jaebum’s face but Jaebum shoves him back, “You already know what to do, Jackson. You were his first alpha and he needs you. As soon as you got out of the van he needed you and called out for you. So you’re right. You win. I can’t get jealous over this for you’ll always be there. From the very beginning all the way to the end. My part in this is done so it doesn’t matter anymore. I helped him come out of his shell. I helped him love who he is and now...now I’m letting him go so he can be free fully. So he can be with…” Jaebum chokes up and Jackson can see the raw expression and the tears start to fall from his face. Oh, Jaebum had this all wrong. So very wrong. “Jaebum,” Jackson felt all the anger leave him as he knew now. He understood why Jinyoung was so upset earlier about telling Jaebum and he now truly regrets it. Jaebum brushes him off though and turns around abruptly. “Go back to him,” Jaebum orders as he opens up the driver’s door but hesitates before getting in. Jackson needs to say something but he’s so shocked and he doesn’t know what to say. If Jaebum would even listen at this point. Jaebum takes one last look at him, “Take care of him for me, Jackson. Take care of my mate.” With that, Jaebum slides into the seat and shuts the door. Jackson stands there speechless as Jaebum revs up the car before speeding off down the street…

Mark got worse. From his fever to going in and out of consciousness. Any time Mark came to he was crying out for Jaebum. Every time it hurt the pack as they tried to comfort him and lied to him that Jaebum would come back. The pack don’t know if Jaebum would come back at all though. He didn’t answer their calls or texts. He hasn’t said or done anything on social media either and they’re not even sure where he went. It isn’t long before Jackson snapped at one point and grabbed Jaebum’s clothing to help calm Mark and by then, they just moved him into Jaebum’s room. It was only then that Mark’s fever started to go down a bit and it helped them greatly that by the third day, Mark got through his heat. Three long agonizing days the pack spent taking care of Mark and not once did Jaebum come back. No word from him. They ended up finding out from Jaebum’s parents that he’s been holed up in his studio and hasn’t come out since. Three long days and the pack didn’t know what to tell Mark. But it seems they didn’t have to as when Mark opened his eyes on the fourth morning and he looked at them, he knew. Jaebum’s scent was already gone and Mark hadn’t once felt him or heard his voice. And when the silent tears fall and Mark gives them a sad smile, it breaks them all over again. “I don’t wanna be me anymore…”

But the pack refuses to let Mark backtrack. They refuse to let him go back into his shell and hate himself. They dropped everything to show Mark they loved him and that he should still be him. That he needs to keep being him. And though Mark doesn’t want to even go the next day without Jaebum, he does. He goes several. None of them are easier and in fact, each new day feels just like the first. But he keeps going. He spends time with the pack. He spends time out with friends and BTS. He goes to China with Jackson to see the Wang’s. He eventually goes home to America to see his family though after encouraging the others to go back to their schedules. By this point, no one talked about if Got7 would continue. If Jaebum would show back up. Mark knows the pack misses Jaebum greatly like he does but don’t mention his name so they don’t hurt his feelings. It’s why Mark decided to go to America for a while and be with his family. To take a small break that he promises the others that he won’t backtrack. He can’t. Not when Jaebum put his all into helping Mark love himself. He owes that to Jaebum and even after the heartbreak, he still loves Jaebum. And he knows this must be hard on Jaebum to have to play the bad guy in the end. He hasn’t forgotten that Jaebum did this for him. And breaking up is never easy. And neither is trying to go back to how things are. So by taking this small break, he finally sends a text to Jaebum. Out of the months Jaebum never called or texted or did anything, Mark sends him one to reassure Jaebum that it’s ok. That he understands. 

‘It’s time you went back home Jaebum. The pack needs you. It’s ok now.’

Mark bites back tears as he sends it. It’s like he finalized what happened between them. That it’s really over. Now, Jaebum doesn’t have to pretend to love him anymore. Jaebum and him can go back to friends one day and hopefully remain as pack members. Maybe one day Mark and him can be in the same room and it won’t hurt. Maybe one day, Got7 can come together again and Mark can remain by his side that way. As a pack member. As a friend. And one day Jaebum can find his true love. Can find that omega, that woman. The one that’s not him...why couldn’t it be him? The tears fall once more, just like they do every day. It’s always going to hurt to not be with your lover. With someone that you love so fucking much. He thought it had been hard with Jackson but it can’t even compare to how he feels now. For Jackson wasn’t his mate. It was Jaebum. And it would always be Jaebum. “Oh honey,” Mark’s mother can be heard as she came to check in on him just to find him sobbing in his bed. She goes right over and pulls him into her arms and Mark cries harder. “It’ll all work out honey. I know it will. It just has to. From everything you’ve told and shown me, it just has to. When I met Jaebum, honey, I’m telling you that you two are meant to be.” That’s what everyone keeps telling him. To the world that still goes on their social media accounts and gushes over their photos and such while they have no idea Mark and Jaebum broke up yet. Don’t they see it was all pretend?! Jaebum doesn’t love him, he doesn’t have feelings for him like that. Why else would he leave him? “Just you wait honey. A sign will come and you’ll know. Love always finds a way and heals all things.” A sign? 

It’s weeks later when Mark receives a call from Yugyeom. Mark’s heart beats faster for Yugyeom should be out doing his JUS2 promotions now. For Jaebum listened to Mark and went back to the pack that night. And though things aren’t fully patched up yet, Yugyeom convinced Jaebum to continue doing JUS2. So if Yugyeom is calling him, Jaebum would be nearby. Then again, it could just be Yugyeom checking up on him like he always does…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the heartache! Are things going to get better? What is Yugyeom calling Mark for? Is it really just to check up on him? Are Jaebum and him going to talk? I know, I know, believe me, Jinyoung and Jackson tried to talk to Jaebum since that day but Jaebum is being stubborn and shut down. Ignoring their calls and texts and he the two don't want to just blurt it through texts. They want to say it in person, to know Jaebum is listening. Hell, Jaebum hasn't even been looking at any of their texts or calls. He only looked at Mark's. This poor fool. Anyway, until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Previously,

Yugyeom and Bam were curled up together on the couch with sad expressions. How did things go so wrong so fast? Weren't they supposed to have each other’s back? Weren't they supposed to be together through thick and thin? Yugyeom lets out another whine and Bam is quick to curl around him more and rub soothing patterns into his side, “I know, I know. I miss everyone too. I miss being a pack! I’ve been trying to think of ways to fix this. To bring Jaebum and Mark back home. Back together…” Yugyeom hides his face into the crook of Bam’s neck, “Everything is so stupid. Why couldn’t they just talk like we do?” Bam can’t help but smile just a little at that, “I mean, not everyone is confident enough to just hop on their mate’s dick and claim them right away when they first see them. We can’t forget Mark was trying to love himself and Jaebum had gone through all that shit with Sherry. It’s no wonder he just gave up as Sherry completely ruined his self confidence that he could be enough for a relationship. Add onto the fact that Mark was in love with Jackson and also that Jackson was Mark’s first alpha. It’s really a whole big misunderstanding and how everything came out at the wrong time and not explained further,” Bam lets out a long sigh. It was a huge chaotic mess. “Jinyoung hyung should’ve told Jaebum hyung long ago about their relationship! I hated keeping that from him. And Jackson hyung was being selfish trying to rile up Jinyoung hyung that he hurt Jaebum hyung in the process. And Mark hyung! My heart can’t take it! My poor hyung had to suffer so much. Why the hell did Jaebum hyung go about their relationship like that?! I had no idea! I thought he was good from Sherry and had the confidence to actually ask Mark hyung to be his boyfriend, not pretend boyfriend! My god! I just want to sit everyone in a room and say every thought and feeling they’ve been holding back so we can get it all out, make up and be a pack again!” As if on cue, a loud slam is heard, “That’s it! I’ve had enough! I’m not letting another day go by like this!” Yugyeom and Bam lift their heads up as they hear Youngjae from down the hall. Um...Suddenly more loud noises are heard before Jackson is heard yelping and after a few moments, the two see Jackson being dragged in. Jackson is still on his back, staring up at Yugyeom and Bam when Youngjae stops dragging him, “Don’t move! I’ll be right back!” Youngjae demands as he stomps back down the hallway. “Youngjae hyung is scary when he’s mad,” Yugyeom whispers. Bam still has wide eyes and is afraid to move, “You have no idea. It takes a lot to piss him off but when you do, you do not make him angrier.” Jackson doesn’t even move as he continues to blink in shock at how Youngjae manhandled him. “Youngjae, what the fuck!” Jinyoung shouts as he’s woken up next in the early ass morning and that’s saying a lot for Jinyoung is usually always the first ones awake so you know it’s early if Jinyoung was still sleeping. “Move, now!” Ooo, Youngjae’s voice held an authoritative tone like he was an alpha and sure enough, Jinyoung was found moving to the living room without question. “Sit,” Youngjae points to the couch as Yugyeom and Bam sit up properly to allow more room. Jinyoung instantly sits. “Good. Now that I have everyone’s attention, this is an intervention. We’re Got7 dammit and a pack so as a pack we’re gonna be open from now on.” Jackson goes to say something but Youngjae bares fangs and Jackson stops before any words come out and puts his finger back down. “As I was saying, no more secrets. We’re in this together no matter what. So let’s get to it by getting everything out now,” Youngjae looks right to Jinyoung who can’t meet his gaze anymore. “Jinyoung,” Youngjae isn’t playing around. He’s not letting Jinyoung put up his walls around them anymore, “If you want Jaebum and Mark to come back home start talking.” Jinyoung sucks in air as his expression shows pain and sadness. He wants nothing more for those two to come back home and for them to be together and happy again. “Fine, alright,I get it. You’re right. God, you’re so right. I should’ve been more open from the start. Instead of trying to hide my fears and insecurities, I should’ve come forth and talked about them. But I, I don’t even know where to start…” Bam is quick to help him out, “From the beginning. Like hell, I didn’t know you were gay.” Jinyoung winces at that. “Jaebum doesn’t either.” Yugyeom makes a very expressive face at that as Bam is rendered speechless. “This makes so much more sense now!” Jackson says as he finally sits up, “The fact that you couldn’t tell him wasn’t just because you were dating a kind of rival company, it was because Jaebum had no clue you were gay and you had feelings for him!” Jinyoung frowns down at Jackson, “Why aren’t you more upset about this?” Jackson points at him and gives him a look, “Oh no, I’m upset over this believe me but like I said, you ‘had’ feelings for him. If I would’ve found this out before you told me that you loved me, I would’ve...shit, I’d be in Jaebum’s shoes right now.” Jackson’s expression saddens before he rubs hands down his face and groans, “We fucked up man. Before I was so worried that Jaebum was gonna lead Yien on and break his heart and we’re the ones that ended up doing it! I did it twice!” Yugyeom leans over and puts his hands onto Jackson’s shoulders, “Hyung you didn’t know Mark hyung was in love with you. That one wasn’t your fault but this one, yes, you were an idiot.” Jackson huffs, hands falling into his lap, “Thanks Yugs.” Jinyoung bites his bottom lip before saying fuck it. He needed to say everything. No more secrets, “I knew.” Jackson’s head whips to Jinyoung, “What?” Jinyoung digs his fingers into the material of his pants as he lets himself be more vulnerable and open, “I...I knew the moment I saw you two together that day when you introduced us. He didn’t tell me at first, I just knew because the way he looked at you was the same way I looked at Jaebum. How he loved someone he could never have. Someone that had no idea how much we loved them. So when you left us alone for a moment I told him. It’s how we bonded.” Bam makes a noise at that, “Oh my god! And Jaebum found out Mark loved Jackson but Mark never knew you didn’t tell Jaebum! That you didn’t tell him about your relationship with Jackson either. That’s why he just assumed Jaebum really left him because of the pretend relationship Jaebum set them up with. That Jaebum was only pretending to love him until he learned to love himself.” Jinyoung looks ready to cry, “But I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone! I’m not confident...I was scared, I’m still scared. I grew up in a household that hates anything different and society is so cruel. Jaebum was straight and I was scared of admitting that I loved him. I didn’t want to lose him. And then I met Jackson and he taught me how it was ok to be me and I fell in love with him so hard. I didn’t know how to tell Jaebum or how to face him and life kept happening and then Sherry took Jaebum from us...then you had the whole truth of Sherry and Jaebum coming back to us but he was hurting and I wasn’t about to just throw my shit onto him. I wanted him to heal. To be happy again. And then he finally met Mark. I had wanted him to meet Mark before but I couldn’t get close to Jaebum with Sherry and though I showed Mark Jaebum’s cat pictures and he was excited to meet him, Mark was too shy. But in no way did I imagine those two beings mates for Jaebum is straight!” Jinyoung looks down to Jackson. Just like how he thought Jackson couldn’t love him because he was straight as well. But it just showed how much stronger their love was when they still want you out of all the women in the world. That society has such labels that shouldn’t be there. Shouldn’t have to be enforced. Cause Jackson just happens to be straight but also into Jinyoung. Just like how Jaebum is straight but into Mark. Love was a beautiful and magical feeling that had no bounds. Jackson gives Jinyoung a loving and encouraging smile as he takes a hold of his hand that has Jinyoung letting out more raw emotions, “ I honestly just wanted everyone to be together and friends. To have both packs come together and that I could be with Jackson. And shit kept happening! And I didn’t know when was the right time anymore and things got out of hand and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for causing such a mess...for ruining their relationship...I’d give anything to have them back. To have everyone together again. I never meant for things to end up like this…” Jinyoung couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He felt fully responsible for all of this when he should’ve just opened up to Jaebum. Jaebum was his best friend. He grew up with him and he shouldn’t have let his fears and insecurities let him doubt Jaebum’s bond with him. Then maybe all of this could’ve been avoided. “It’s my fault too, babe. I shouldn’t have gotten jealous and let my emotions get the best of me that I took it out on Jaebum. He shouldn’t have found out that way and at such a time. That I let my jealousy of you loving him before cloud my judgement of him cause I was worried that you didn’t love me. That Jaebum still had your heart and soul as he was your first love...but in doing so, I ruined our pack and hurt Yien and Jaebum. And I don’t know how to make it right where I want so badly to make it right again.” Jackson was just as emotional as silent tears fall down his face. Jinyoung pulls Jackson into his arms and clings, “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m sorry for waiting so long to tell you my feelings.” Jackson clings back, making sure to let Jinyoung feel his love and affection, “It’s ok, Jinyoung. I love you. I would’ve continued to chase you and be by your side. Whatever it took. No matter how long, because you’re my mate. You’re the only one for me, no one else.” Jinyoung cries harder as he buries his face into the crook of Jackson’s neck, “I love you, Jiaer. I love you so damn much!” Jackson smiles at that as he holds Jinyoung and touches him lovingly. Yugyeom and Bam can’t help but go over and hug the two as well. Meanwhile, Youngjae has been quiet this whole time but now with everything out in the open, he finally speaks, “What do you have to say about all of this?” The four lift their heads, wondering who out of them is Youngjae talking to, when they see Youngjae isn’t even looking at them. His head is turned to behind them toward the living room entrance. And as their gaze takes in the entrance, they notice a foot come into view first before a body slowly starts appearing and then stands there for them to see…

When Jaebum shuts down, he completely shuts down. He ignored all of the outside world including calls, texts, voicemails, everything. He’s been holed up in his studio for so long that he’s lost count of the days. With no lights on and just silence, he’s surrounded by darkness at all times. He’s lost weight and had little to no sleep. The only reason he eats is because his parents force him too, though they can’t force him to leave this place. Everything is just empty. Nothing. He put himself into this prison because he knows the moment he steps out of this studio, he’ll go straight to Mark. He just can’t let go. He can’t. But he needs to. Mark loves Jackson and Jackson and him can be together now. There’s nothing getting in their way. Surely they’re already together now since Mark’s preheat and it kills him inside. But what can he do? He can’t compete with Jackson. He’s not enough to obtain anyone’s heart, especially one that is loving another. The tears start to flow again and Jaebum wants to scream and punch something but the sudden light from his door opening stops him. Wiping his tears away with his sleeve he expects to find his Mother there but it’s in fact Youngjae with the tray of food this time. Instantly, Jaebum shuts down and turns his back toward Youngjae as he lays curled up on his couch. He looks like a pitiful giant kitten even when he’s not in his panther form. Youngjae sets the tray of food down on the small table in front of the couch, “You know you weren't even like this with Sherry. Years with her and yet you were able to get over her.” Jaebum doesn’t understand why Youngjae is bringing her up or starting his conversation off like this. Sherry couldn’t even compare to Mark. Yeah he had been hurt over her for he thought she was the one but he was wrong. So wrong. Mark was so much more. He was everything and every fiber of his being knew Mark was the one. His true mate. “But it’s sad you know? That you fought so hard against the world and everyone for Sherry back then but yet you gave up on Mark just like that. What was different huh? It didn’t matter who it was. You fought and stuck by Sherry’s side despite what others tried to tell you but when it happens with Mark, you didn’t. Why is that?” Yeah, why is that? Youngjae’s words settle in as Jaebum listened and now it wraps around in his mind. Where back then, Jaebum fought so hard for Sherry because he gave his all. His entire being and love for her. But he did the same for Mark so why was it different? Why did he give up so easily? The pack had gotten into arguments with him over Sherry and yet he stayed firm, his love never wavering. Why didn’t he do the same for Mark? It should’ve been instinct. It should’ve held ten times more as his love for Mark was so strong. Mark’s his mate and Sherry wasn’t. So why? Because Jaebum was a much stronger person back then. Cause back then, he was fully him but then he met Sherry. Then Sherry started to wound him and take him apart piece by piece and though Jaebum survived and got back himself, he didn’t get back every piece yet. He didn’t get back his confidence. After learning Sherry slept with so many different men, Jaebum let those dark thoughts of how any other man would be better than him. That he wasn’t enough to have a lover, much less keep one. So in that process, he already programmed in his mind that Mark could never love him. Not with Jackson around for sure. He never gave Mark the chance to tell him otherwise. Mark was still trying to love himself but when it finally happened and Mark was free, Jaebum got scared and ran. Because he was scared of Mark telling him he still loved Jackson. That he was ready to end their pretend relationship. So he ended it first. He didn’t fight or tell Mark that he loved him. Didn’t let Mark say or do anything as he was a coward and picked Mark’s most vulnerable time to leave. God, if Mark had any feelings for him before, he surely didn’t now. He probably hated Jaebum. Suddenly, a ding is heard from Jaebum’s phone that’s on the table next to the food tray. He can hear Youngjae pick it up before the phone suddenly appears in front of his face. The screen is lit up and Jaebum sees Mark’s name before his text. “Mark went back to America for a while to be with his family. I’m not here to yell at you but if anything, you should listen to Mark since he left us so you could go back home.” With that, Youngjae heads back toward the door of the studio, “And Jaebum, just know that if Mark was still in love with Jackson, then why were you the first one he called for on the airplane? And why were you the only one he cried for when you left?” He what? The sound of the door opening and shutting is heard before darkness engulfs him once more. No, wait. There’s a light. The small light of the phone as Mark’s text is still lit up on the screen. And the silence, it’s no longer there as Youngjae’s words keep swirling around in his head. Mark left the pack to go to America? He left Jackson and Yugyeom? Wait, that means Jackson and him...and...shit...did he have this all wrong the whole time?!

“JAEBUM?!” The pack is shocked except for Youngjae. For when Youngjae went back home after finishing up his schedule, it was later that night where Jaebum texted him and that’s when Youngjae went into action. And as the pack finally let everything out, Jaebum had been standing there the whole time behind the wall and listening in. Jinyoung and Jackson start to get nervous as well as scared. Jaebum stood there with an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at them hard but then he’s suddenly stalking forward. They can feel his charged energy and emotions going haywire and fear the lash out that’s about to happen as they brace themselves, just to find them being pulled up and into a hug from him, “You two are complete idiots!” The two are shocked once more as Jaebum is hugging them. When Jaebum pulls back, he’s furious though, “For one Jinyoung, you know damn well you can come to me about anything! It wouldn’t have changed anything to know that you’re gay. Secondly, yes, I would’ve freaked about you being with Jackson of all people but then I would’ve gotten to know him and threatened him to treat you right or I’d beat his ass and then we’d be friends whether he liked it or not because we’re best buds for life.” Jaebum’s fury then dies down into a soft expression, “I’m sorry that I never noticed your feelings for me and I know how it feels. I feel honored that you could love this stubborn and hot headedness ass that I am,” Jinyoung laughs a bit at that as he wipes away the rest of his fallen tears. “I wish you would’ve told me back then though, but I understand why you didn’t. And I know I made it hard when Sherry came into the picture before her manipulative ways took over me and I apologize for that as well. I’m glad that you were able to move on and find the one for you and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you during those times. I hope that from now on, you’ll be able to come to me about anything. That I can be the leader for everyone as well as your best friend again.” Jinyoung smacks his arm, “You idiot! Of course you are! You’re a great leader and friend! It’s cause of Sherry that shit got so out of whack for a long time.” Jinyoung pulls Jaebum in for a one on one hug, “I won’t keep anything from you anymore I promise. I don’t want to hide anything from the pack ever again.” The pack smiles at Jaebum and Jinyoung making up. Jackson stares from the side in longing. Jaebum notices and points, “And you, don’t think I forgot about you. To be honest, I want to punch you and if this was before I knew you and everything, I would’ve, but I completely understand where you’re coming from now. Love makes you do crazy things, so let’s put everything past us and move forward as a pack.” Wow. This is why Jaebum is such a great alpha and a leader. With how much he truly loved and cared for his pack. But something is different. No, not different. As Jackson stares into Jaebum’s eyes, he sees the wild and dangerous eyes with the fire that had once been put out by Sherry. It was back. Jaebum is fully back. “Oh wow. So this is Lim Jaebeom,” Jackson says before Jaebum smirks and pats Jackson’s shoulder before pulling him into a bro hug. Jackson finds himself smiling as the others cheer, “Yes! He’s back!” Bam hollers and high fives Youngjae before kissing Yugyeom’s cheek. Yugyeom flushes but has a big grin on his face while Youngjae sighs in relief, “It’s good to have you back Boss,” Youngjae teases before his laughter is heard. “Wait, does this mean what I think it means?” Yugyeom asks as he gets excited and this is where Jaebum gets serious again, “I fucked up big time so I’m not sure it’ll work but I’m not giving up. I’ll keep trying and trying if I have to until I can get him back, but if you’ll help me Yugyeom, I want to continue with what we had planned before.” Yugyeom fist bumps him, “Hell yeah hyung! JUS2 is ready to go whenever you are.” The others give curious looks, “Wasn’t that what you two were gonna do before everything went downhill?” Youngjae asks and Yugyeom nods, “Really, Jaebum hyung’s parents had a whole different set up for us but when hyung turned in the lyrics he wrote for the songs of the album, it became an entirely different thing.” Jaebum starts flushing as Yugyeom beams. “What songs are we talking about here?” Jinyoung asks as he had no idea Jaebum wrote a whole album. “Well he was asked to write what was on his mind as did I. We were all trying to come up with ideas but it appears one person was on Jaebum hyung’s mind and what was produced from his heart and soul turned into a whole love confession of an album.” They instantly knew it was about Mark. “Ah! That’s so romantic!” Youngjae squeals. “We had to encourage Jaebum hyung to go through with it for he was afraid of how Mark hyung might react to it but I think this is a great way to get him to listen to how you really feel,” Yugyeom adds. Jaebum shows a vulnerable expression, “I just hope he’ll hear it. That he hasn’t blocked me out completely yet. I won’t give up though. I’m gonna continue to give my all until I get his attention. I’m gonna keep fighting until I can prove myself that I’m the alpha for him. I want him to know that I love him. That it was never pretend. I’m going to get Mark back and I’m going to make him fall in love with me.” The pack surrounds him with love and affection as they all start coming up with how things will go down. 

But silly Jaebum, Mark is already crazily in love with you!

Present,

Yugyeom is sitting in the waiting room as they’re about thirty minutes away from debuting their performance. They spent weeks in the studio recording and going over things and with the pack and Lim Foundations, they have everything perfect and ready to go. After this performance releases, the album will soon come out and all that’s left is for Mark to hear it and then their plan can commence. So when he calls Mark’s phone and hears it connect, he throws a smile Jaebum’s way who’s sitting next to him anxiously before greeting Mark back, “Hey hyung,” 

It’s only a matter of time now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things made sense as well as cleared up some things! Now we get to watch Jaebum woo Mark! Go get him panther!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks let me say that this is a story. I know there's time differences and that there's certain ways the Kpop industry does things and releases content and shit but again, this is a story. Just enjoy please for this is the end!

“Hey hyung, what are you doing?” Mark can hear Yugyeom’s soft voice through his phone. Mark decided to answer. He wasn’t going to ignore Yugyeom even if his heart was beating fast as he wasn’t sure if he’d hear Jaebum in the background or not. Mark’s currently on his bed in a burrito blanket and looking like shit to be honest but he’s not going to tell Yugyeom that, “Um…” He can hear Yugyeom chuckle as Mark struggles to come up with a lie. “There’s no use in lying to me hyung. You’re underneath your covers aren’t you?” Mark makes a noise at that and Yugyeom laughs some more, “I know you too well. You should send me a picture of you right now. I’ve missed you.” Mark huffs lightly, “But I look like shit.” Yugyeom puts on a cute voice, “Please?! It’ll help me with today’s performance!” How can Mark resist? “Fine, but no sharing!” Yugyeom promises that he won’t and Mark takes a quick photo. He has no idea that Jaebum is literally right next to Yugyeom and listening in. And that when the photo comes through, he can see it when Yugyeom looks at it. Jaebum’s heart instantly aches of emotion at the breathtaking sight of Mark, for Mark is always beautiful but he does look thinner and like he hasn’t gotten much sleep. His poor baby! “There, are you happy now? Aren’t you in the middle of practice? When do you go on for your performance?” Mark says into the phone after a moment. “In about twenty minutes from now. You’re going to watch it live aren’t you? I’ve been sending you all the information through texts so you can’t tell me you don’t know what channel or time.” Mark can’t deny that for he’s seen all the texts. It’s how he knows Yugyeom is out doing JUS2 now. He knows all of his schedule and thus being Jaebum’s schedule but Mark has stayed away from social media. He’s afraid of seeing Jaebum and breaking down or not being able to fight his instincts and run straight to Jaebum. No, Mark, you have to be strong. He ended the relationship and you have to respect that. You can’t hurt Jaebum anymore by trying to continue something he couldn’t. “Hyung, do I have to beg cause I will! You need to watch how much my dancing skills have grown! And I mean it! You have to pay close attention to the lyrics too! It’s an awesome song as I came up with the dance moves and Jaebum hyung came up with the lyrics. It would mean a lot to the both of us if you did,” Yugyeom pleads after Mark doesn’t respond for a while. Mark perks up, his head popping out of his blanket as he makes a feline noise. Just hearing that it would mean a lot to Jaebum as well has him reacting and his cat ears are out, “Really? Bummie wants me to watch?” Jaebum’s heart beats fast at hearing Mark’s sweet voice. Just hearing him say his nickname has him reacting and he almost blows his cover if it wasn’t for Yugyeom suddenly sneezing. “Whew! My bad hyung. And yes he does. He’s been worried that you hate him.” Mark doesn’t even hesitate to reply, “I could never hate him. He’s a great person...a great alpha. I was lucky to have him while I could.” My lord, Mark was too precious for this world and Jaebum was rendered speechless from his overflowing emotions. “So does that mean you’ll watch?” Yugyeom asks to make sure as he tries to hide his growing smirk from Jaebum by turning to the side a little. “Yeah, I’ll watch to help support you guys.” The way Mark’s voice got so soft as he spoke went straight to Jaebum’s heart. In fact, his whole heart is overflowing in happiness that Mark doesn’t hate him. “Ok hyung! Well, it’s bout time for us to do some last minute things before performing! I’ll be waiting to hear what you think after you watch and be sure to pay close attention to everything!” Mark hums back that he will and Yugyeom ends the phone call. When the call ends, Mark pulls the phone back from his ear and he ends up seeing his background photo that he hasn’t had the heart to change yet. It’s of him and Jaebum at that restaurant where they had their first date. Where Jaebum posted it on social media and told the world that they were boyfriends. Mark feels his heart ache but he tries to keep his emotions down. He knows he told Yugyeom that he would watch them perform but he doesn’t know if his heart can handle it. Sitting up, he goes to lock his phone when he hears a ding and sees a photo attachment. Mark doesn’t think twice as he assumed it was from Yugyeom who was probably sending him a photo back since he had sent one, but the second he opens it, a whimper escapes him. It’s of Yugyeom and Jaebum in their stage attire as they pose for the photo and Jaebum is smiling along with Yugyeom. God, Jaebum looks so damn fine and happy. Why did Yugyeom have to send him this? But then Mark sees text underneath that says, ‘Thanks for wishing us luck. I really hope you like the song, beautiful.’ Um excuse me? Why would Yugyeom-oh my god! Mark’s eyes go wide as he sees the text and photo wasn’t from Yugyeom. It was from Jaebum! Mark’s heart about explodes as his mind reels cause what? What does this mean? What does he say? Do? His clock in his room chimes, signaling what time it was and Mark gasps, “Shit! I’m not ready! Where’s the link?!” Mark fumbles, letting out a bunch of noises as he struggles to find where he can watch the live performance since he’s in America right now. “Come on, come on!” Mark lets out a happy noise as he finds it just in time as the performance is about to start. Mark can’t even prepare himself as in the next few seconds, he sees them on stage. His eyes instantly go to Jaebum and as the song starts, Mark is memorized. From the beat of the song, to Jaebum’s deep and soothing voice as it harmonizes with Yugyeom. Even the dance moves were sexy and smooth and it fit them so well but holy hell! Mark was blown away! He can’t help but have a fanboy freakout moment that he unfortunately doesn’t hear all of the lyrics. Soon the song ends and Mark is clapping at how well they did. His heart is still beating fast from just seeing and hearing Jaebum on the screen. It really had been too long and how his tail is out now as well showed how much he missed him and how touch starved he was for him. Shit, he wanted to hear the song again. He needed to know what all the lyrics were. Wait, they should have a MV of this song by now. Mark quickly searches for ‘Focus on Me’ on Youtube and finds it right away. He spends the next few minutes this time, just closing his eyes and listening to the song with headphones on. And when the song ends once more Mark is overtaken by emotions. What this sounds like...but it can’t be...can it? If Jaebum truly wrote this then he wrote this when they were still together. Well pretend together but this, this didn’t sound like pretend. Not anymore. Mark has to know. Mark has to know right now. He goes back to his messages on his phone and he texts Jaebum, 

‘What does this mean?’

Mark waits anxiously for a reply and honestly he doesn’t expect one so soon cause Jaebum literally just got done performing his song minutes ago and has to go through the talk show and such. He ends up getting a text but it’s not from Jaebum. It’s from Bam,

‘Yo bro! Did you see the performance?! You should really listen to the album too! Jaebum wrote all the songs as well and it’s like it’s coming straight from his heart and soul.’

How could Mark forget that the album would be released now?! While he’s waiting for Jaebum’s text he can listen to the album and see if he can find answers. And he does. Bam wasn’t lying. This album spoke volumes and though Mark’s name wasn’t said in any of the songs, his instincts scream at him that these are about him. It just has to be. Cause why else would Jaebum write about this? Jaebum always puts his everything into his work. He doesn't do it for the money or what others want. He expresses himself through music and dance. They are a part of him and it has Mark feeling so many things. With every word Jaebum sings it’s like he’s there surrounding Mark. Like his warmth can be felt. Where his scent can be smelt mixing along with his. Goosebumps are forming as if Jaebum is touching him right now. Jaebum’s voice has reached him and he’s listening. This is it. This is a sign. The sign his Mother was talking about. If this is how Jaebum truly felt then what the hell was Mark doing just sitting here? Why did Mark fucking leave in the first place? He should’ve fought harder. He needed to believe in himself that he can be the one. That Jaebum could be in love with him. He’s himself now dammit and he’s not going to let Jaebum say they’re done. “MOM!” Mark yells as he jumps into action. There’s so much to do! People to call! A plane to catch! He needs to get to Korea stat! Mark starts flinging stuff into a small bag before he just says fuck it, there’s no time! He throws on some proper clothes and shoes as he grabs his wallet, passport and phone before bursting out the bedroom door. “Mom! I got the sign!” When Mark comes running down the stairs two steps at a time, his family all give him a curious look except for his Mother who had heard him yelling. “I’m not going to ignore this sign. I’m gonna fight. I’m gonna win my alpha back.” His Mother beams at him before pulling him into a hug, “I’m so happy for you honey. Make sure you call to tell me everything. Now go get your man.” Mark smiles back before he’s running out the front door and heading to the rental car. Before he even gets into the driver’s seat, he’s already calling someone. And by the time he starts up the car they answer, “Yes, Mr. Lim, I’m sorry to call you at such an hour but I need a favor to ask of you…”

Jaebum gave his all during that performance. The whole time he was thinking of Mark watching him so it had to be perfect. He wanted to show him his feelings and that they were real. They were always real. The way the crowd erupted into cheers at the end made him feel good that he did it right. That he might’ve gotten his feelings across for Mark to listen and that later when he got the chance to talk to Mark, they could work things out. And really, he wanted to talk right now. He wanted to hop on that plane back when he found out the truth from the pack but he wanted to make things right and he wanted to make it the best for Mark. Why? Cause Mark deserved nothing but the best. Mark is his mate and Jaebum is a romantic. A big softie and dammit, he wants to prove his love to Mark so he’s putting it all out there for the world to see. He’s being open and vulnerable even if the ending result doesn’t turn out how his dream wants it to be. He feels a squeeze on his shoulder and finds Yugyeom giving him a bright smile before they’re heading straight into the talk show and being loaded down with questions. Everything is back to back and Jaebum is a professional as he answers questions and such as he fights his instincts to go straight to Mark. After a few hours, the show was ending after spending time with the fans but Jaebum still didn’t have time to even stop as they now had to rush to get onto a plane to head to their next destination in Korea. It’s not until they’re on the plane that Jaebum has a chance to actually look at his phone and the text from Mark has his heart thumping away. Did Mark really hear him without him saying those three words yet? “Tell him hyung. Tell him the song was about him,” Yugyeom’s voice encourages him from his spot beside him. Jaebum wants to do more than tell him. He wants to scream it out loud. He wants to run to Mark and kiss him breathless and never let go of him. “I want to say it in person,” Jaebum voices. He was right. He couldn’t hold back anymore. His feelings and emotions were too strong even back then. It didn’t matter that they parted for this short while for his love for Mark continued to grow like it would forever. That’s why he couldn’t do it anymore when he said those words to Mark back then. He was madly, stupidly in love that he’d do anything for Mark. And he knows the moment he sees Mark he’s not going to be able to turn away again. He’ll continue chasing after Mark until he’s his again. 

‘Every word sung I meant it. Let me love you baby. Please give me a chance...can we talk?’

Jaebum’s hand trembled as he sent the text. “He’ll answer hyung, don’t worry. He’ll answer,” Yugyeom reassures him. Jaebum nods with a hopeful expression on his face. He knows the answer won’t be immediate for the time difference between America and Korea so he has to wait. But god, it was agonizing. “Oh look!” Yugyeom exclaims as he shows Jaebum his phone. On the screen, Jaebum sees Jinyoung is all over the news as he finally came out publicly. Jaebum smiles and lets this ease his nerves for a bit as the two watch the video of Jinyoung coming out with Jackson beside him. Jinyoung even took it one step further and came out as a couple with Jackson and you can see how happy it made Jackson as he stared at Jinyoung so preciously. Jackson made sure to give Jinyoung constant affection and encouragement as Jinyoung spoke and Jinyoung ended up surprising Jackson by kissing him at the end. The kiss actually got a little heated before you can hear Youngjae’s laughter and Bam telling the two they’re still live. Jinyoung just smiles against Jackson’s lips before pulling back some and stating that he can love his man and now everyone will know to back off cause he’s taken forever. Ah, that’s their sassy Jinyoung for you. “I’m happy for them,” Jaebum says while making sure to send much love to Jinyoung through text as well as congratulating Jackson on obtaining his best friend and that he better not break his heart. Jackson sent back many heart and happy emojis and a text that said, ‘Jinyoung is my heart and soul.’ Yep, that’s Jackson for sure. Jaebum glances back up at Yugyeom and finds him smiling so wide down at his phone. He’s texting with Bam and he can see all the lovey dovey texts going back and forth. Yugyeom keeps reaching up to touch the back of his neck where Bam’s mating bite is while he has heart eyes as he’s typing away to Bam. Looks like everyone is having their happy ending. He’s happy for his pack. He recalls seeing Youngjae shining so brightly as he couldn’t stop telling everyone how happy he was that the pack was together and that soon Mark will be back and he’ll be the happiest man alive cause he’ll be with his pack as a whole again. Jaebum never imagined his pack would get this big. That he wasn’t complete without the seven of them together. It really was seven or nothing, but will Mark come back? He has to. He will. He won’t stop until Mark does. Whatever it took. He wasn’t going to give up, even when they ended up landing and Mark didn’t reply back…

Mark curses loudly in his head as how could he be so stupid to not grab his phone charger before going to the airport?! He had used up so much of his battery before he even got the call from Yugyeom and then after watching the videos and such, it had gone down more. By then, his only thought was to get on the plane stat and that’s what he did. It wasn’t until he had sat down in his seat on the plane to realize his phone died. Ok, no need to panic. It’ll be fine. You already lined up everything after talking with Jaebum’s father. But what if their plane was delayed? Or they arrived sooner than was planned? Shit! Mark didn’t ask what hotel they were heading to! Nope, no, we’re not having an anxiety attack on the plane. Mark takes deep breaths and forces himself to remain calm. He can do this. No matter what, he’s not giving up. Fighting! Mark curls up in his seat as he tries to distract himself. Soon he’s thinking of what he’s going to say to Jaebum. His thoughts always go to Jaebum and it isn’t long before he’s just daydreaming of Jaebum and the fact that he’s going to be seeing him again after so long. He starts to feel tired and really he hasn’t been getting good sleep lately so it’s a wonder that Mark is functioning right now. Mark tries to fight it, but his eyes are closing and it’s with the last thought of seeing Jaebum again, that Mark ends up falling asleep.

“Sir?” Mark feels a light tapping to his shoulder before the nudge is a little bit harder and it jerks him awake. “I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep Sir, but we’ve landed,” the flight attendant says to him sweetly. She’d been watching over him while he slept to make sure no one bothered him cause the poor thing really needed some sleep. Oh, the plane finally landed. Oh god, the plane landed! “Excuse me but for how long has the plane been landed for?” Mark was trying not to freak out. “Ten minutes ago we landed Sir.” Fuck! “Thank you for waking me but I’m sorry I have to go. I can’t miss him!” Mark scrambles out of his seat and rushes toward the terminal. Ten minutes was too long as their plane was supposed to land at the same time as them. That means Yugyeom and Jaebum would already be walking toward the entrance by now. If only his phone wasn’t dead he could call! “Excuse me. I’m sorry. Excuse me,” Mark kept apologizing as he ran in between people to keep moving forward but he couldn't help it. He can’t let Jaebum leave the airport. He can’t. It wasn’t long before people recognized who he was and started to cheer and say his name. They had their phones out and taking pictures or video but Mark had one thing on his mind and that’s Jaebum. Screw what he looked like which he’s sure is a trashy and panicked mess cause he needs to get his man back dammit! “Have you seen Jaebum?” he asks the group of girls. They nod before pointing and Mark thanks them before he’s running again. So Jaebum did arrive. Gah, Jaebum’s so close! Come on, keep going. Don’t stop now. Mark pushes himself to run harder and people have really taken notice as they step out of the way and make room for him. It’s not until he’s halfway through the airport and when people keep parting to make way for him, that he notices Yugyeom. Yugyeom is tall as hell so you’ll see him anywhere you go. It has Mark’s heart skipping a beat for that means Jaebum...he’s right there, right in front of him. When Mark’s eyes land on Jaebum’s back with those broad shoulders he about collapses right there. It’s him. His alpha. His mate. And instead of being helpless and watching Jaebum’s back as he gets further and further away, Mark is chasing after him. Is pushing harder to reach him. “Jaebum!” Mark calls out as he gets closer but he’s still a good bit away. There’s so many fans around them and with their loud voices and cheers, it makes it hard to hear him…

Yugyeom stayed close to Jaebum as they got off the plane. Jaebum was sulking as he hadn’t gotten a reply back from Mark. Yugyeom tried texting him but didn’t get anything back either. Really, Mark would’ve been asleep and that’s what he tells Jaebum. Jaebum said the same thing but you could tell how badly Jaebum wanted to hear from Mark. How he wanted to go on a plane to America and go straight to him but Jaebum is holding strong for he wants to prove he’s the alpha for Mark. To apologize for being an idiot that made a mistake and ended things the way he did and get Mark back by winning his heart. And until he gets the reply, he’s going to continue giving his all performing. Until Mark hears his heart. Hears what it’s always been trying to tell him. How it’s always been singing and calling out for him. “Well, this is going well,” Yugyeom mutters under his breath as it was a mess trying to get their baggage from the baggage claim. It delayed them for a few minutes but hey not every airport trip is smooth sailing. With their stuff now back with them, management and security starts to lead them through the airport. There’s fans everywhere and all around as they knew they’d be arriving. Jaebum and Yugyeom greet them and wave before focusing on getting out of here safely. It was loud and chaotic but that’s their life and they love it. Yugyeom tries to keep cheering Jaebum up by sticking close and Jaebum appreciates it. He just can’t help but think back to how Mark and him first met in an airport. How it was chaotic like this except there were a lot more angry fans than cheerful ones. It was here in an airport where his entire life changed as he met the love of his life. Where one simple touch let Jaebum know Mark would end up being someone special to him. God, even now Jaebum was starving to touch Mark. To hear his voice. To have their scents mixing and breathing the same air. “Jaebum!” Wow, he must really have it bad for he’s hearing Mark’s voice right now. Was he already going feral from being away from his mate? “Jaebum!” It sounded far away but it was hard to tell with everything else being so loud but then Yugyeom was stopping all of a sudden. He stopped so fast as his head whipped to look behind him and before Jaebum can react, Yugyeom grabbed him to stop as well. “Wha-” Jaebum doesn’t finish his question when he hears it. He hears his name being called. “BUMMIE!” Jaebum’s breath hitches as his own head whips to look toward the sound of the voice. All at the same time, the fans and staff part and in his line of vision is Mark Tuan running toward him. “Mark…” he’s breathless as he says this for he must be dreaming. He must be still on the plane and had fallen asleep for there’s no way Mark did what he had wanted to do and hopped onto a plane to go to him. “Jae…” Mark’s voice cracks with emotion as well as being out of breath when he finally has to stop. Mark is sweating, hair messy from sleep, no makeup and wearing a hoodie twice his size and yet Mark looks absolutely breathtaking still. “Please wait,” Mark tries to catch his breath and looks ready to cry. Mark has to hold back the immediate, ‘Don’t go’ that wants to come out. Jaebum is frozen in place as emotions are overflowing now and he can’t help but want to let them all out into words before they explode all at once. But Mark told him to wait so he is and when Mark finally catches his breath Mark looks right at him, “What did you mean by the song? Was I looking too into it?” Oh, did Mark not see his text? “I replied back, did you not get it?” He was sure it was sent through. Mark shakes his head, “No, my phone died as I rushed to get on a plane. So tell me, Jaebum. I’m listening but I’m scared what I’m hearing is just what my heart wants to hear. Cause why? Why would you leave in the first place? Was it me? Did I do or say something subconsciously? Cause I never wanted you to leave. I begged, Bummie. I pleaded with you to stay…” Mark did and it was one of the hardest moments of Jaebum’s life to walk out of that house. The people around them remained quiet as they could tell Mark and Jaebum were having a moment. Jaebum looks at Mark with a raw expression, “I thought I couldn’t compete with Jackson. You love him and he’s been there from the start. And after Sherry I didn’t think I could obtain anyone’s heart, especially one that was already loving someone else-” Jaebum was cut off by Mark who is holding back tears and has a fierce expression on his face, “I don’t mean to cut you off Jaebum but I need to say something. I’ll admit Jackson was my first love but he’s not the one that I want. He’ll always be my first but you’re the one that I want to be my last.” Jaebum is clearly affected by Mark’s words and knowing Jaebum’s fully listening, Mark continues as he’s growing more emotional by the second, “Just like how you thought Sherry was the one, I thought Jackson was for me but that was before I met you, Jaebum. You did so much more than just teach me how to love myself. You taught me how to love someone so much that I’m going crazy. Jackson couldn’t even come close to you and the fact that I had a crush on you while being in love with Jackson should tell you something. That since we met at the airport, you’ve been the only thing on my mind. The only person my soul calls out for. The only one I want to give my body to and the only one my heart beats for. I…” the tears are falling now as he lets it all out. As he finally says what he’s been wanting to tell Jaebum as he has the confidence, “I...I love you. I love you Lim Jaebeom,” Mark looks so vulnerable and open as he desperately wants Jaebum to hear what his soul and heart have been trying to say, “And when you said you couldn’t back then I want you to know that I couldn’t handle it when you left. That it may look like I can continue on without you by my side but I can’t. I don’t want to. It became more than just me. It became me and you, so unless you’re by my side, I can no longer be me and I wanna be me...I wanna forever be me...with you.” There. He did it. He laid it all out in the open. He told the entire world as countless videos are recording and going live. Even if Jaebum turns him down, he won’t regret it. For he loves Jaebum so much and Jaebum deserves the best. He’s a great alpha and Mark was so proud to be his. To be loved by him. And Mark wanted to show him he’s his omega. That he’ll do whatever it takes to be his again. But Jaebum isn’t saying anything and they’re several feet away still that Mark fears this really is the end. Mark has to bite back the sob that wants to come forth but then Mark sees it. He sees the tears start falling from Jaebum as he’s getting just as emotional as him, “I love you.” Jaebum’s voice is full of emotion as he finally can speak after every word Mark said sunk in. How he’d been stunned as this was really happening. Mark loved him just as much as him. His dream had come true and more. “I love you,” Jaebum says it again in Chinese, “I’ve been practicing it so many times since asking your Mother how to say it. That I was supposed to say it first and yet here you go once again playing out my dreams more perfectly than I could ever imagine…” Mark feels the warmth filling his body and his heart swelling with so much love. “You’re one beautiful and breathtaking creature, Mark Tuan and I’m madly and crazily in love with you. And if you take one more step toward me, I’m warning you that I’ll never let you go again.” Mark can’t hold back the smile as more tears fall before he doesn’t hesitate to start running. The strong urge to get closer is overwhelming just like their emotions that soon both are racing toward the other before Mark jumps up into Jaebum’s arms and he’s leaning down to kiss him. Mark holds Jaebum’s head as he kisses him deeply, not caring that his cat ears and tail have come out. Jaebum’s just as affected as he kisses back with passion. Everyone around them erupts into cheers and hollers of happiness and you bet your damn dollar that Yugyeom was the loudest and videoing this to group chat so the pack could witness everything. Jaebum smiles into the kiss, which leads Mark to smile with him as they pull back just enough to look each other in the eye. Their gazes are loving and full of happiness. Mark bites his bottom lip as he can’t contain his happiness and his smile tries to grow. “It’s not fair. The things I want to do to you right now. How I want to love on you so badly and make up for lost time,” Jaebum whines lowly so only Mark can hear. Mark giggles before leaning to whisper something into his ear, “Take me Jaebum. I wanna show you everything.” Jaebum knows instantly what Mark means by showing him everything. Jaebum can’t hold back the growl as his eyes flash. He needed to get the hotel room stat! Mark is suddenly set down onto his feet before Mark feels his hand being grabbed. Jaebum looks directly at Yugyeom, “To the hotel now before I make love to my mate right here.” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide before he’s laughing and grabbing their things. Jaebum can barely control himself as they’re running toward the entrance but Yugyeom is having a blast and Mark is giggling right along with him. When the vans arrive and Mark goes into the one van first before Jaebum, Yugyeom waves at the two love birds, “I’ll ride with the staff. Just text when I can come to the room.” With that Yugyeom shuts the van door and taps it before heading to one of the others. He puts his phone to his ear as he calls Bam and the moment it connects he can hear the pack all letting out their happy excitement, “Honestly, this was better than expected. Our plan didn’t even get to fully take off yet and Mark ended up surprising us all. I think I like this ending better though.”

And what could make the ending even better? When you find out on the news that Sherry was finally found by the police but tried to run from them. That she ended up falling to a very painful death as she ended up pierced in several places by a statue before dying agonizingly slow.

And what’s even better than that? When you find out there’s an epilogue to this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be one last chapter and its smut along with some moments into the future!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Please enjoy!

The second the door was closed, Jaebum had Mark pulled close as they were making out heatedly in the backseat of the van. The only other person in the van was the driver but he wasn’t about to come in between Jaebum loving on Mark. Plus, there was a black glass that separated them so no one could see them. Not like that would stop Jaebum when it came to Mark. “I love you,” Jaebum says it again as they pull back for air. Mark leans their foreheads together as their tails intertwine, “Your whole album had me going crazy you sinful man. You made me want to pull a Bam and hop on your dick right then and there.” Mark can just imagine fangirls and women around the world going crazy from Jaebum’s voice and how sexy he is. “Mine,” Mark purrs out, “My alpha.” Mark straddles Jaebum before grinding down and Jaebum groans. “Shit. You’re gonna make me lose control baby. I want to make love to you at the hotel though. Want you to focus on me, tonight, all night,” Jaebum lets out the last part in his sinful voice and Mark instantly reacts with a moan as he gets harder and wetter. The way Mark looks at him with that sexy look of arousal has Jaebum almost snapping. Mark doesn’t hold back though as he runs his hands over Jaebum and starts grinding down more, “Want you to lose control. I missed you, Jaebum. I need you.” Jaebum can’t resist kissing Mark again as he wants nothing more than to take Mark right now. Jaebum’s hands grab Mark’s hips and Mark whines, thinking Jaebum is going to stop his grinding but then his whine turns into a hitched breath when he finds Jaebum meeting his grinds with a roll of his hips. Their clothed cocks rub together and Mark shivers, “Jae...Jae...please...alpha,” Mark is losing himself in Jaebum that he doesn’t even care that the driver can stop the van at any time. That the hotel was only thirty minutes away. Jaebum pulls back from the kiss just to start trailing kisses down Mark’s jawline to his throat. With another roll of his hips, Jaebum bites down and sucks a hickey on the side of Marks neck. Mark was going crazy with need now, his claws clinging to Jaebum’s shoulders as constant noises were escaping him. “I can’t...I need to, Jaebum please!” Mark is begging as Jaebum groans, his hands sliding up Mark’s body and underneath his clothing to mess with his nipples. “I can feel you trembling with need baby. You need me that bad?” Jaebum teases in that deep voice of his. “Y-yes. So bad.” Jaebum growls at that, eyes flashing as he sits back to take in Mark’s already wrecked look. Jaebum grows impossibly harder and his control almost snapping completely. “I’ll show you,” Mark doesn’t hesitate this time as he lifts himself up just enough before leading Jaebum’s hand to the front of his pants. He’s soaked both from his cock leaking and the slick from his hole. Jaebum curses as his cock throbs at how wet Mark is for him. How Mark is just as riled up as he is. But Mark doesn’t stop there as he takes a hold of his hoodie and holds it up before his free hand unzips his pants. Jaebum’s eyes go wide as his heart thumps faster cause Mark was doing it. He was finally showing him everything that Jaebum can’t even get out the words that he didn’t have to when Mark had his pants unbuttoned and pushed down along with his underwear. Instantly you can smell strongly how wet Mark was from his sweet smelling slick that just riles Jaebum up more. Add onto the fact of how hard Mark was as his cock hits against his stomach. Jaebum stares right at his most private areas and Mark moans at how predatory Jaebum’s eyes got. How much more dangerous with the fire burning steadily underneath. Jaebum didn’t just like what he saw. He loved it. His one hand reaches out and brushes against Mark’s cockhead, leaving Mark to gasp and shiver. “You’re so beautiful baby. Look at you,” Jaebum is almost speechless, his voice breathless as he strokes Mark a few times. “I don’t know why you thought I wouldn’t love this part of you. I love everything about you.” Mark whimpers from Jaebum’s touch and words. “And this,” Jaebum strokes Mark’s cock one last time before his other hand moves to slide his fingers down and slip between the two folds to tease his hole. Mark’s noises get louder, his body shaking more as his hips jerk for more of Jaebum’s touch. “God damn baby,” Jaebum groans out as he spreads the folds and looks at Mark’s pretty hole. Mark’s always been completely hairless down there so Jaebum can see everything of Mark from his cock down and it was definitely doing things to him. “Such a perfect omega and all mine.” Mark mewls at that, “Y-yours. Only yours.” Mark starts moving his pants down his one leg so it ends up hanging on for dear life on his other leg. Mark even loses a shoe but he doesn’t care as he has a mission and that’s to get Jaebum’s dick in him now. Right now. “Please. Need you. Let me ride you,” Mark is going to go even crazier if he doesn't. But Jaebum stops him as Mark tries to unzip his pants. “Not here baby. I told you. I want to make love to you when we get to the hotel.” Mark whines but then suddenly he finds himself being lifted before his back is laid against the seats and Jaebum moves in between his legs. “Wha- '' Mark's voice is cut off as Jaebum holds him spread apart by his inner thighs before Jaebum’s leaning down and licking a fat stripe up between his folds. Mark digs his claws into the material of the backseats as Jaebum swirls his tongue around his hole before making his way slowly up to his cock and sucking on the head. “Oh shit,” Mark can barely get out between the moans as he watches Jaebum being sexy as fuck as he gives him head and then eats him out. It’s pure torture too with how Jaebum brings him right to the edge from sucking him off and then just stops. Mark’s trying to recover just to have Jaebum bring him right to the edge again by doing something else. Like right now as he stroked him off while finally sliding his tongue into him. “Jaebum!” Jaebum was talented with his tongue too cause hot damn. Mark’s toes curl and his head is thrown back as moan after moan is brought out of him. “Jae...Jae...gonna cum...gonna...please…” Mark can’t help but trap Jaebum between his thighs, his hips lifting up to meet Jaebum and Jaebum loves it. Loves how he’s taking Mark apart. That he can do this for Mark and make him feel good. “Alpha...cumming...I’m-” Mark’s breath cuts off as his orgasm hits him hard. Jaebum doesn’t stop, making sure to drag Mark’s orgasm out as his body gets super sensitive and Mark is left whimpering. It’s not until Mark tries to sit up that Jaebum pulls back some and god the way Jaebum licks his lips while holding a heated gaze should be banned. Jaebum then wipes his face from the excess slick that ended up on his face but he doesn’t waste it as he licks his arm and enjoys the taste. Mark feels himself dripping even more and his cock twitch. “Let me,” Mark tries once again but Jaebum takes him by surprise by suddenly slipping in two fingers into his tight heat and Mark whines, “S-not fair.” Mark wanted to please Jaebum too. Mark’s hand clings to Jaebum’s arm as his fingers moved in and out of him, “Taking care of you and pleasuring you is all I ever need baby. But if you must know,” Jaebum takes Mark’s free hand and places it over Jaebum’s crotch. It was soaked too. “I came from watching you cum. You have no idea what you do to me, Mark. I’m so lucky to have you. I’m so happy to be your alpha. To be able to love on you.” Mark flushes more from Jaebum’s words. “I’m telling you, the moment we get to the hotel I’m gonna make love to you over and over again.” Jaebum leans forward and captures Mark’s lips with his. Each word Jaebum utters against his lips of the many promises of what he’s going to do to Mark, send him into overdrive. From Jaebum’s scent and warmth down to his touch as his fingers start to hit his sweet spot over and over, Mark finds his second orgasm being ripped from him. “We’re just getting started, baby…” 

By the time Mark came down from his second orgasm, they were about to approach the hotel soon. Jaebum helped Mark back into his pants properly and when the van came to a full stop, the driver finally opened the back glass and gave a thumbs up. The two can see the guy had on headphones to block out their private moment and the two can’t help but laugh at this before giving him a thumbs up back. Jaebum opens the door to help Mark out before he picks him up bridal style. Once again, Jaebum was full of surprises and being such a gentleman. Mark hides his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck as he tries to contain the big grin that Jaebum can definitely feel against his skin. After Jaebum was handed the key and told the room number, no one else bothered them as they could tell what these two would be up too, especially with Jaebum’s expression. And Mark couldn’t wait any longer as they reached the hallway of their room and started to kiss Jaebum’s neck. Mark was going to love on Jaebum too dammit! Jaebum was his alpha and he’s going to make sure everyone knows that. So he starts to kiss harder before he’s nipping and leaving marks behind. Jaebum about stumbles on one particular bite as a loud groan comes out. “Mark, if you don’t stop right now I’m going to make love to you on the floor right here.” Mark just giggles and smirks before biting harder. Mark soon finds himself being moved to koala hug him as Jaebum stopped in the middle of the hallway. Their eyes meet after Mark gets resituated with his limbs and wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum’s eyes were completely of his panther’s with his tail moving wildly, “Mark,” Jaebum’s voice was so deep and held such an authoritative tone that Mark shivers instantly and whimpers, “Alpha.” Mark reacts right back, letting his omega back out. Mark nuzzles close and Jaebum responds by nosing sweetly along the side of Mark’s face and neck. They take a moment to bask in the other and to calm down a bit as the strong need to connect is quite overwhelming. “Shh, I got you baby. I’m not going anywhere. Never again.” Mark lets out a feline noise to that as he clings. Jaebum then moves to their room and inserts the card key before the door opens and they’re inside. Jaebum closes the door with his foot and goes straight to the bedroom where as soon as Mark’s back hits the mattress and their eyes meet again, a switch is flipped and they can’t resist any longer. Mouths crash and hands are quick to pull the other closer. But both want to love on the other. Both have had such built up emotions after finally letting them out as well as both having been touch starved from being apart too long. They push and pull, Mark sitting up as the kiss deepens and becomes heated fast. Hands are moving, claws tearing and ripping clothing off as they need to feel the other. Closer. Closer. They need the other like air. Fangs nip as Mark wants to ride Jaebum and Jaebum wants to do another position. It’s obvious both want to lay their claims on each other and Mark ends up losing this round as Jaebum manhandles him back onto his back. Mark isn’t upset at all as he finds he really likes being manhandled by Jaebum and lets Jaebum know that by the mewl that comes forth. Jaebum grins as he takes in his omega and enjoying every moment he has with him. The way Mark fought back against him showed how much Mark is his equal. How Mark loved him just as much as he loved him. Mark was truly his mate. “Bummie,” Mark moans out his name sinfully as he gives him that look while showing off his body more for him to see. Mark doesn’t hesitate to spread his legs where he used to be so shy and it warms Jaebum’s heart to know Mark fully trusts him and loves him so much to show him everything of him. “I love you,” Jaebum can’t stop it from coming out. He wants to tell Mark twenty four seven. To be able to love on him every second that he can for his love will be forever overflowing for him. The way Mark smiles at him makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat, “I love you,” Mark says it back and Jaebum can’t hold back as he pounces and cages Mark in with his body. Mark wraps himself around Jaebum instinctively as the two begin to kiss once more. It’s slow but full of passion. Lips moving against the other before parting and tongues are meeting to continue tasting the other. Their bodies start moving as they grind against each other before Jaebum sits back some to grind more properly. “Are you ready?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods after a moan slips out. “Yes, So ready. Been wanting you for so long.” Jaebum readjusts Mark’s legs as he gently spreads him open more for easier access. He takes a moment to then just rub soothing circles along Mark’s inner thighs, “Just focus on me.” Jaebum can feel Mark’s shy and nervous but also that he really wants this. Mark nods, letting out a shaky breath as they’re finally gonna become one. Jaebum makes sure Mark is stretched enough to take him before he’s aligning himself to Mark’s wet heat. “Eyes on me baby,” Jaebum says gently as Mark tensed. Mark moves his eyes from watching what Jaebum was doing to looking right at him. “I love you,” Jaebum says and Mark feels his heart warm every time he hears him say it. Jaebum takes that moment to start to push in and Mark’s breath hitches. God, Mark was so tight. Jaebum had to stop halfway as Mark clenched down hard and he almost came right then and there. “You feel so good Mark. Such a perfect omega. Doing so good for me.” Mark reacts to those words and relaxes enough for Jaebum to go all the way to the hilt. Mark groans, his tail wrapping around Jaebum’s arm like it was going to keep his whole body still. But Jaebum didn’t move yet as he wanted Mark to adjust. Mark’s cat ears twitch before Mark looks at him passionately, “You weren't lying about my toys being nothing. Your cock is huge and so thick. You ruined me of ever wanting anything else.” Jaebum smirks at that and it causes Mark to moan and squeeze down for Jaebum is being too sexy. “Fuck, baby. You’ve ruined me from the start. But don’t worry, you’re stuck with me forever.” Mark’s expression softens at that before it changes into one of pure bliss as Jaebum pulls back just to thrust back in. Oh, Mark wasn’t going to last long. Not with his overflowing emotions, Jaebum riling him earlier and how Jaebum hits his sweet spot each time. “Oh, Jae!” It doesn’t help that Jaebum is touching him all over too and saying such sweet and loving words to him. Mark is getting lost in all the pleasure and everything of Jaebum that he’s a constant moaning mess. “That’s it baby. Just let go.” Jaebum can’t get enough of watching Mark. How Mark is shredding the sheets. How his hips are moving to meet his thrusts. How his kiss bitten lips are parted as noises don’t stop coming out. Mark’s body is flushed, sweat rolling down his rippling muscles as he clenches down with each thrust. With all of Jaebum’s love marks and bites, Mark was breathtaking and Jaebum wasn’t going to last much longer. But he doesn’t want to stop. He wants this moment to last. He finds that impossible when Mark opens his eyes to look right at him and he’s reaching out for him, “Jae...Jaebum...love...love you...I love you…” It feels good. It feels really good. But when you’re having sex with the one you love it’s indescribable. Jaebum goes down to his elbows by each side of Mark’s face as Mark wraps himself around him. Jaebum’s thrusts are limited but they’re still strong and slow. “Mark,” Jaebum gets out as they meet for another kiss. They’re connected, their bodies melting together as their hearts sync up and beat as one. His omega. His lover. His mate. Mark. “Bummie...alpha…” Jaebum can feel Mark’s tears of happiness and love as he’s just as overwhelmed as he is. “My mate...You’re mine Mark. I love you baby. I love you,” Jaebum feels his own tears coming forth as he kisses Mark with everything in him. It only takes a few more thrusts for both of them to come together with each other’s name spilling from their lips…

The loud sound of purring was heard even long after Mark came down from his orgasm and remained curled up on top of Jaebum. Their limbs were entangled and Mark was fully content on laying his head on Jaebum’s chest. This way, he can hear Jaebum’s steady heartbeat as it beats for him. Jaebum is still smiling softly as he runs fingers over Mark’s back while the two just bask in each other. “I’m so happy,” Jaebum lets out and Mark’s purr gets louder, “I see you are too,” he chuckles and Mark gets all shy. They end up staring at the other without saying anything for a moment before Mark hears a ding. Lifting his head, he turns to see it came from his phone by the bedside table and notices Jaebum plugged it into his charger. Another ding is heard and another and another. Jaebum hands him his phone as Mark looks to find it’s from the pack but what Mark notices first is Jaebum’s where he sees Jaebum’s reply to his text he had sent a long while ago. “I’m happy that you let me love you,” Jaebum says and Mark smiles as Jaebum leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head. “I’m sorry that my phone died before I could see it. I was so busy trying to catch a plane and to get to you that I let my phone die in the process.” Jaebum smiles back at him, “You know, you tell me I’m the sap but I think it was pretty romantic how we met at an airport and for you to come after me and confess your love at another airport.” Mark blushes beautifully all the way up to his ears, “That’s because you deserve the best and my alpha is gonna know he’s loved. No matter what, I’m always going to tell you and show you how much I love you. How I see you.” Jaebum’s heart swells with love, “My dream just keeps getting better and better.” Mark playfully smacks Jaebum’s chest before he giggles. Mark takes a moment to check his other messages when he sees the most recent one is from Yugyeom. He opens it to find it has an attachment as well, 

‘Just so you know, we had a whole plan of how Jaebum was gonna woo you and win you back. Cause let’s face it, you two were made for each other and we’re a pack and we were gonna get you back regardless. Like Youngjae hyung and Jinyoung hyung were down for kidnapping and keeping you hostage if you thought no was an option. But we should’ve all known how sweet and pure you are that you wouldn’t even blame Jaebum hyung and would listen right away. I’ve talked to the pack so no worries about rushing to call them. You guys also take your time. I have a spare room so it’ll be fine. Also, I was a little bored here and was digging through Jaebum hyung’s stuff, which hey, let me backtrack...I thought it was mine ok. Cause our bags are similar. Anyway, I found his notebook that I think you deserve to see. And let me tell you hyung, I watched him write these songs so I know.’

Mark takes a look at the attachment and finds it’s pictures of the notebook. Firstly, it’s the notebook Mark got Jaebum for his birthday. Secondly, every page had Mark’s name written all over. All over the top and the sides to the corner. Every page that had the song lyrics had Mark’s name where the person’s name should be. That Jaebum’s original and full lyrics were obviously about Mark. And last but not least, the last photo was of three words written at the first line of the page, ‘I love you’. “What are you smiling and looking so lovingly at?” Jaebum pouts as he’s getting jealous. Mark is quick to duck his phone away before locking it. “Baby,” Jaebum whines as he wants to know who was stealing Mark’s attention and making him look like that. Mark puts the phone back onto the bedside table before suddenly straddling Jaebum. Mark giggles before his smirk was showing, “Just a certain black panther. I think you might know him.” Jaebum gets all happy again when he realizes it’s him but he is curious to know what it was about him, but before he could ask Mark’s gaze goes heated as he starts to give him that look. It doesn’t help that he can smell Mark’s arousal and how slick is already beginning to drip down onto his cock. “Jaebum,” Mark purrs as he drags his claws lightly down Jaebum’s chest and abs, “It’s my turn to love on you. And this time, I’m riding you.” Oh shit. Jaebum instantly grows hard and the moment Mark pounces on him, it’s not long before Jaebum finds that Mark can be just as possessive as he is. And that Mark gives him the ride of his life.

When Yugyeom sees them the next morning he laughs in happiness at seeing Jaebum all smug from last night’s events. Mark is beaming and holding onto Jaebum’s hand as Jaebum stays glued to him. It was so obvious to see they had sex last night from how their scents mixed as well as all the love marks and bites. The staff were a little upset at all the makeup they had to use but Mark refused to let them cover up the biggest one on his neck as he wanted the world to see Jaebum’s mark. That when Mark ended up being the MC for their next show of JUS2, that Mark made sure it was noticeable and proudly showed it off. Mark and Jaebum once again trended for being one of the most loved power couples out there. And the entire time and day after that, the two didn’t hold back in showing their love for each other…

It was exactly a year later and Mark and Jaebum would trend every other day as they still were going strong as ever. From hyping each other’s clothing line by wearing each other’s clothes to just being lovey dovey in public. From the many instagram posts of Mark and Jaebum with the pack or with their babies. There’s many more photos of memories that aren’t shown to the world either. Like the one where Youngjae caught Mark and Jaebum cuddling in their feline form. To Jaebum taking many photos of Mark in his cat form being adorable that was for his eyes only. His favorite is the one with Mark asleep on his chest. And what’s even greater, is that the pack are all together. That Got7 took off and they’ve been doing shows and currently on tour now. And that during one of their shows, Jaebum gets down on one knee and proposes to Mark. Where they’re surrounded by fans, loved ones and the pack, Jaebum wanted to share this special moment to everyone so they could know how much Mark truly meant to him. Mark didn’t even hesitate to say yes before tearing up and the whole crowd burst into happy cheers as the two shared a passionate kiss. This was how it should’ve been. This is where they were supposed to be. For both of them had the same dream of doing what they love with their pack and mate. That they’d be able to live out this dream, day after day by one another’s side. And all Mark had to do was be him.

I’m glad that I’m me and I wanna be me forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over and I hope it brought a smile to someone's face. Thanks for reading! Off to my main story again. Until next time!


End file.
